The Crystal Adventure
by Ten Commandments
Summary: The second adventure: Seeking to fulfill a promise Lucas heads to Johto and battle their gyms, his partner a Cyndaquil lent to him. With Neo Team Rocket around and a secret test going on in the background what could go wrong? LucasxCherylxJasmine, RileyxCynthia,
1. Chapter 1

**_The Crystal Adventure_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own Pokemon Heartgold since I bought it, and Platinum.

Kenshin: This game is pretty good. I've already procured my first badge!

Yusei: I miss playing Gold and Silver. It's probably been ten years since any of us first picked up Crystal or Silver.

TCM: Everyone, let's begin the chapter, or better yet the story. It entails the sequel to The Platinum Adventure. You guys have read that story right?

Manabu: I think some of us have. I know I did. But let's recap for those who can't remember, or are too lazy to reread it:

The story begins with a young 12 year old named Lucas heading through Eterna Forest. There he meets Cheryl, and she is invited to join him on his adventure throughout Sinnoh. During his travel he meets with plenty of interesting people, like Mira within Wayward Cave, the Gym Leaders, Yusei, Pokemon Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia, and Aura Guardian Riley who use to be the Sinnoh Champ. Lucas captures plenty of Pokemon as well as all eight badges, not to mention getting use to his Aura Guardian abilities, and by the time he defeats Volkner he already has a girlfriend in Cheryl. After stopping Team Galactic from changing the world, he continues to the Sinnoh League, defeats the Elite Four, and faces Cynthia in a final battle where he wins. Later he would help Giratina, Dialga and Palkia find three precious orbs of theirs, and then travel to Johto to challenge their gyms.

Manabu: That brings us to here, where Lucas has crossed over to the Johto region to face their gyms, with Shaymin as his only Pokemon. He also meets Elm.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Crystal Journey Begins: Who is This Red Head?**_

"Welcome Lucas! This is my lab!" Professor Elm says to the young boy. Lucas looks around in amazement at all the things around here. It is a little bit like Rowan's lab, but only slightly different. "I was hoping to run into you soon too. You know nowadays Pokemon are carried in Pokeballs. But before that we use to walk around with Pokemon."

"Uh, yeah. Some people still do that these days. I don't mind doing it." Lucas replies to the professor, having Shaymin flying over his head. With it in Sky Form this is possible.

"Pokeballs are great because you can carry many Pokemon with you without worrying about losing them, but walking outside the ball must have some advantages." Elm surmises. He then places Cyndaquil inside a Pokeball.

"Well I could walk around with a Pokemon and show the results." Lucas says, hoping to help the man out. A light bulb flashes over his head.

"Ah, that's an excellent idea! I'll let you take Cyndaquil out to see if there are some changes to its personality." Elm then walks over to Lucas and hands him Cyndaquil's ball. He holds his hand out and takes it, wondering how things ended up like this.

"Uh, okay. I guess now I've got a Cyndaquil!" Lucas shouts, holding the ball up into the air. "I'll name you Plue!"

"Check back with me on the Pokegear if you can form any special trait or bond with the Pokemon." Requests Elm as he holds out a blue device. Lucas takes the item and looks at it. He then opens it up and begins to register himself in it.

"So this is the Pokegear. I hear Poketch isn't built for Johto, is that right?" Lucas asks him as he continues. He then finishes up and straps the gear on his waist belt. "I probably shouldn't have brought this with me."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention it to you- Before Elm could continue, he hears a jingle at his computer, accompanied with the noise 'You've got mail'. He rushes to his desk and sees that someone called Mr. Pokemon has left him a message. He then turns to Lucas and states, "Lucas, an acquaintance of mine called Mr. Pokemon just left me a message. He keeps finding things and raving about his discoveries. I just got an email saying it's real. It's probably another Pokemon Egg, but we're too busy with our own research to go check him."

"Oh. Do you need me to go check up on this guy, Mr. Pokemon?" Lucas asks him, as he starts to get what he's talking about.

"Wow! You're rather bright, but that's what you'd expect from Sinnoh's champion! He lives up ahead of Cherrygrove City. Just follow the Pokegear's map and you'll find it." Elm says to him, pointing on the device around his belt.

"Okay, and then will you sign me up to the Johto League?" – Lucas

"Of course I will!" He replies. With that Lucas heads out the door, using the Pokegear's map while Shaymin flies behind him. On his way out he spots someone looking inside through the lab's window.

"So this is Professor Elm's lab…" That person says, looking into the window. He has red hair, which makes him look like a girl. Lucas reaches out to tap that guy's shoulder, and he turns around quickly while frowning. As he stares at the Sinnoh champ with his red eyes he tells him, "What are you staring at? Beat it!"

He then pushes Lucas away and runs off. Shaymin then says, "Well that was weird…Stupid weird…oh well."

"Yeah, it was…EH?!" Lucas quickly looks up at his flying Pokemon, realizing it can talk. "YOU CAN TALK!?!"

"Yeah. I can speak through telepathy. It's all thanks to me learning Psychic, thanks to you Lucas." Shaymin says to its trainer.

"But, why do you only talk now? You learned that last week." Lucas questions the grass hedgehog. It lands on his head and smiles.

"I only recently discovered I could do it. Not only that, but I'm always inside the ball." – Shaymin

"Ah, sorry about that. Maybe I should try that walking Pokemon thing." – Lucas

After picking himself up Lucas returns Shaymin to its ball and continues out the route to find Cherrygrove City and the home of this 'Mr. Pokemon'. But before he could continue he sends out Cyndaquil and walks with it. "This isn't so bad. How are you doing, Plue?"

Plue squeals as it continues to follow him, but then drifts off into a different direction. It spots a Sent ret nearby and notices how it has a small berry in its mouth. Lucas turns around to check on his Pokemon, and sighs when he sees what it's doing. "Plue, let's get going."

Cyndaquil isn't use to its name yet, so it didn't respond immediately. Lucas then walks over to it, and picks it up. Being shocked, Plue sets fire to its back, and forces Lucas to release it. 'This won't be as easy as taming Chimchar.'

After Lucas spoke with Plue, they start to get along more. But using Shaymin's telepathic ways of speech to translate helped Lucas know more about Plue. Apparently it likes being outside of the ball more than inside. It also likes berries.

So once Lucas recalled Shaymin he continues to Cherrygrove City. There he could see that the Pokemon Mart and the Pokemon Center are much different than the ones in his region. After resting for the rest of the afternoon he heads back out from the Pokemon Center to where Mr. Pokemon lives.

As they travel up the hill to reach this person's home, Lucas and Plue battle against several Pokemon and a trainer on the way. This would make for great training for Cyndaquil. By the time Lucas reaches Cherrygrove City it would already be dark. He could see his place hidden between a set of trees.

Lucas opens the door, once again wondering why people don't lock up at night, and spots the person inside. Next to him is the famous Professor Oak, someone Lucas recognizes easily. Mr. Pokemon looks at Lucas and says, "Ah, you must be Lucas. I'm the person who sent that email to Elm."

"Hi. You must be Mr. Pokemon, and Professor Oak right?" Lucas asks, pointing at the two older men in front of him.

"So, this is Lucas. I saw your match again Cynthia; very entertaining." Oak tells the kid. He rubs the side of his head out of embarrassment as he enters the house, Plue close behind him.

Mr. Pokemon heads towards a white shelf and grabs an item. He then hands it to Lucas, saying, "This is what I want him to see. A friend of mine in Ecruteak gave it to me. It's said that it's an egg you can't find in Johto. That's why I want Elm to see to it, since he's the best in studying Pokemon evolution. Even Oak here agrees."

"That's right." Oak says, entering into the conversation. "When I had heard you were coming here, I decided to stick around. I bet you want to register into the Johto league, right?"

"Yes, yes I am. I would like to, but he couldn't since he asked me for such an important task." Lucas replies, rubbing the side of his head. He then holds up his Pokedex.

"Here, I'll upgrade your Pokedex wirelessly." Oak says to him, attaching a device to the side of the dex. With it a light beeps out as it upgrades his Pokedex for the Johto region league. After a minute he removes it, and hands the Pokedex back to him. "There you go. You're now set."

"Thank you Oak!" Lucas says to him, showing little to no honorifics.

"Now, I better be off. I have a radio show in Goldenrod to do." Oak says as he leaves out the building.

"Yosh, I'll be on my way too. Have a good day!" Lucas says, leaving out with Plue behind him. He would head back to the lab in New Bark town, and deliver the egg to him.

But before he could, he receives a call. Lucas opens his Pokemon Gear, and looks up the number. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lucas!? It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible!" Lucas could hear ringing from the other end of the phone. "What should I do? It… Oh, no… Please get back here now!"

The phone then hangs up, leaving Lucas confused and wondering what that was all about. He then hangs up the phone and heads down the hill. On the way he spots a Spinarak, and with Shaymin's help he catches the Pokemon. He then continues down the hill and heals his Pokemon. Afterwards he continues towards New Bark Town, but runs into a familiar face.

"You right there!" A person shouts up ahead, stopping Lucas in his tracks. Lucas takes a good look at whom this person is, and he could see this guy is the same red head who was by the lab.

"Hey, you're that guy from the lab!" Lucas shouts, pointing at him.

"You got that Pokemon from the lab, eh? Such a thing is useless on you." He says to him, holding up a Pokemon in his hand. He then sends it out, bringing Totodile to the scene.

"Totodile? Yosh, then I'll use," Lucas reaches into his belt to grab Shaymin's ball, but gasps when he realizes it isn't there. He remembers sending it to Rowan with his other Pokemon when he came back from catching Spinarak. He then sighs, and chooses the outside Cyndaquil instead. "Let's go, Plue!"

The fire type squeals before crawling up in front of him. The red headed trainer shouts, "Water Gun!"

"Use Smokescreen and Rollout!" Lucas commands, having his Pokemon release smog to block Totodile's vision. With the moisture from the gator's attack it disperses the smog, but nothing could be seen there. Cyndaquil has jumped into the air while spinning, and lands on the gator's head. "Yeah, take that!"

"What the hell are you doing? Water Gun!" The red head commands, making his Pokemon use another attack. This one hits Plue and sends him into a field of flowers.

"Plue!" – Lucas

"Now, finish it off with Aqua Tail!" Totodile spins its tail swiftly, releasing a whirlpool of water around it. Totodile leaps up into the air and descends to Plue.

"Mud Slap!" Plue turns around and kicks up mud at Totodile. This distracts it enough for the echidna Pokemon to fire a ball of flame at him. Totodile lands backwards, its Aqua Tail attack negated. "Fight back with Flame Wheel!"

"Aqua Tail!" Totodile jumps back at Plue. The fire Pokemon releases flames from its back and spins around just the same as before, but this time it looks like a spinning wheel of fire. Totodile strikes the fire wheel with its water tail, and the result creates a steamy smokescreen. Plue while in Flame Wheel comes flying back at Totodile.

"Kaen Guruma!" Plue strikes the gator, and they both land before one another. After seconds of staring at one another, the flames on Plue's back go out. Both Totodile and Cyndaquil collapse to the ground. "Plue!"

"I can't believe I lost to someone like you…" The red head says as he returns the fallen Pokemon. He then runs past Lucas, bumping into him on the way. As he does he drops his trainer card. Lucas gets a glimpse at the name.

"Hey Silver, you dropped something." Lucas shouts to him, holding up his card. The hurrying trainer turns back and runs to Lucas. He then snatches the card from him.

"I'll concede defeat to you. But I won't lose again. Someday I'll be the strongest Pokemon trainer!" Silver tells him, heading north of Cherrygrove to escape him.

'He isn't taking him to the Pokemon Center?' Lucas thinks, watching the guy escape. He then shakes his head and looks down at Plue. "Plue, are you okay?"

The fire Pokemon nods in agreement and leaps up in his arms. "That's good. You did great."

So with Plue on his head the Pokemon and trainer duo leaves Cherrygrove City, moving on for New Bark Town to seek Professor Elm. He didn't have enough time to put Plue into the Pokemon center, and besides it only needs a night's sleep.

When Lucas reaches the place, he finds a group of police outside. Our diamond protagonist enters the professor's lab, and is immediately tackled to the ground by an Officer Jenny. "I've got you, thief! You thought you could return to the scene of the crime?!"

"Hey, let go! I didn't do anything!" Lucas tells her. He blushes a little as he feels her chest pressed up on his elbow. He's also hoping she doesn't damage the egg.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's the messenger to Mr. Pokemon!" Elm tells her, coming out from a crowd of policemen. Jenny looks up at the professor.

"So, he's not the thief?" She asks him, blushing out of embarrassment at her mistake. She then slowly releases the boy.

"You idiot!" The chief of police yells at Jenny, hitting her on top of the head with a jitte. "You don't attack others without thinking! That kid doesn't have red hair."

"Red hair?" – Lucas

"It's good that you're here Lucas. You see, a kid your age with red hair has broken in just now and stolen a Pokemon." Elm tells Lucas, who is brushing himself off.

"Stolen Pokemon…Red hair…what Pokemon was it?" Lucas asks him, looking up at the young looking professor.

"It was a Totodile." At that, a thought shocks through his mind. That fits the example of the boy he just fought against, Silver.

"Well, now that I think about it, there was this-

"Ah, did you get that item from Mr. Pokemon?" Elm asks, interrupting him once again.

Lucas sighs and digs into his bag, where he placed the egg in. He then holds it out to him, and a shocked look pops up on his face. "This is…this is amazing! This kind of Pokemon egg doesn't appear anywhere in Johto!"

"It doesn't?" Lucas asks, and then takes the time to pay close attention to it. He could now see it looks very similar to an egg he once received a long time ago.

"Well, I'll get started on studying this egg. In the meantime be on the look out for this kid. If you need a night stay you can visit Lyra Kotone down the street! I'm sure she'll let you stay." Elm tells him, taking the egg with his hands.

With that, Lucas leaves the building with Plue bundled in his arms. He then comes up to the Kotone residence, and knocks on the door. Out comes a young girl his age with brown hair. On both ends are ponytails that arc upward. She stares at Lucas for a bit before saying, "Eh, who are you?"

"Um, I'm Lucas. Professor Elm said I could stay here for the night since there isn't a Pokemon Center in town." – Lucas

"Is that so?" The girl picks up her Pokegear, which was attached to her pajamas, and calls the Professor. "Yeah, there's this boy here…really? Uh huh…uh huh…okay then, he can stay."

"Thank you." Lucas tells her, walking past her to go inside. Before he could she grabs his arm and reels him back in front of her.

"Not so fast! It may be cool with the Professor, but you have to show respect to me. This is my place and I won't have some stranger mess things up, got it?" She tells him, poking his chest with her right hand index finger.

"Yes Ma'am." – Lucas

"And don't call me Ma'am, I'm not that old. My name is Lyra Kotone." She finishes, and finally allows him entry into her home. Lucas walks inside with Cyndaquil in his arms, although it has fallen asleep.

After getting settled in, wearing the pjs that he normally packs and wears, Lucas places Cyndaquil on the couch while in a blanket. Before he could sleep he spots one of those telephone televisions. With it he could communicate with others from across the globe. 'Let's see, Cheryl will probably be at some random Pokemon center. I better just call mom…although, there's probably no one awake at this time of night.'

So with that thought in he joins Plue on the couch, and falls peacefully into sleep.

--

"ACHOO!" Cheryl sneezes out of nowhere. She then rubs her nose clean of anything that might have come out. At the moment she's in Oreburgh's Pokemon Center about to go to bed. 'I bet Lucas is thinking about me…I'll probably think about him when I challenge the Oreburgh gym.'

The Next Day in Johto…

"Yeah, time to get moving!" Lucas shouts as he runs out the door. Behind him follows Plue the Cyndaquil. The small echidna-like Pokemon is making good speed on Lucas' running shoes.

"Thank goodness he's gone." Lyra says as she watches him leave. She then looks back into the living room, and sees a photo. It has a picture of three teenagers, and a younger Lyra. One of the girls looks like a blue haired version of her while one of the two boys looks like he's dressed like Lucas.

Lucas and Plue head out to Route 29 to reach Cherrygrove. When he does get there, he is in for a weird shock: a man with silver spiky hair waving to him. "Oi! Lucas!"

"Eh? Eh?! Yusei!?" Lucas shouts, pointing at the silver haired trainer.

"Yo!" Yusei dashes to the young champion and stops before he could crash. "I knew I'd find you in Johto! How was your birthday?"

"That was more than a month ago." Lucas tells him, taking his hat off to scratch his head.

"Sorry for not giving you a present. This is to make it up." He says while handing the young trainer an egg he held behind him.

"Is that an egg? What's it for!?" Lucas asks, curious as to what it is. He takes the egg from Yusei as he hands it to him.

"It's the egg to a Pokemon I've had since the beginning of my adventure." Yusei tells the boy. He then holds his right hand up, and a Skarmory swoops down and grabs him. Yusei pulls himself onto the bird's back and flies off. "See you later! Also, be careful! There're a lot of trainers from Sinnoh who heard of you from the news!"

"What?" Lucas didn't quite catch that last part. Even as he holds the egg he seems to be upset over what he said. "I think he said something about trainers after me…oh right, I am the champion of Sinnoh."

With this thought in his mind Lucas continues up the hills of Cherrygrove. Since he sent Shaymin back it'll be like when he was just a beginner. Hopefully this egg he received will help him in upcoming battles.

--

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" A torrential flurry of leaves come flying out from the giant turtle's tree. The leaves head to a dinosaur Pokemon, which receives the powerful blow. This is Cheryl's gym battle against Roark.

"Rampardos, Head Butt!" Roark shouts, commanding his Pokemon to slam its rock hard skull at the giant turtle. The dinosaur strikes, but it doesn't hurt much. Torterra then bites down onto one of the horns surrounding its skull, and shoves the Rock Pokemon to the ground. "What are you doing? Flamethrower!"

With its fire breath, Rampardos burns Torterra, but it doesn't let go. "Giga Drain!"

Vines come out from Torterra's spikes and wrap around Rampardos. It then drains the creature's energy. With it the tortoise can regain the energy it lost during the fight. Afterwards Torterra releases Rampardos. "Finish it off with Energy Ball!"

A ball of solar energy fires from the turtle's mouth, and blows the dinosaur away. The smoke clears from the explosion caused, and Rampardos can be seen lying on the side unconscious. The referee shouts, "Rampardos is unable to battle. Torterra wins! This match's winner is Cheryl of Floaroma!"

"Actually, it's Twinleaf now." Cheryl tells the man, hoping to get that straight now. She doesn't know why she says Floaroma anymore when she lives with Lucas' mother in Twinleaf now.

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter. I don't want to hear anyone talking about what was the reason behind Lyra's behavior. She just doesn't like being asked to do something at the last minute, like most people.

Manabu: I can already hear the hate reviews coming.

Kenshin: Oh fine, just put up the preview.

Manabu: Lucas reaches Violet City and battles Falkner. He then meets Jasmine, who joins him, and Lyra, who apologizes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only…oh wait, wrong one. It's Pokemon I don't own…Naruto too.

Kenshin: From the person who brought you Timcanpy's Most Surprising Memory, Angel Eyes for a Demon Guy, and Platinum Advenure, comes the sequel to the latter; Crystal Adventure. Lucas returns once more to-

Ester: Kenshin, what are you doing?

Kenshin: Oh, you know, one of those movie preview things. You've been to a movie right?

Ester: Not where I live, Ken-chan.

Kenshin: Don't call me that!

Yusei: In today's chapter Lucas battles bird boy Falkner, using only the Pokemon he got in Johto.

Kenshin: What's in that egg anyway?

* * *

_**Journal Entry 2: Falkner and Team Rocket**_

"Flame Wheel!" Lucas says, having his Pokemon spin and surround itself in flames. It then tackles a Rattata owned by an opposing trainer, knocking it out. This grants Lucas victory.

"Oh no! I can't believe I lost!" The kid says, reclaiming his Pokemon and heading back home. With that obstruction out of his way Lucas continues towards Violet City. As he does he hears a ring go off in his Pokegear.

"What the?" Lucas mutters, looking down at his phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Lucas, is that you? Thank goodness I got this number." He hears from the other end. The boy recognizes it as his mother's voice.

"Mom? How did you know I have a Pokegear? And how did you get this number?" He asks in a surprised voice.

"I got it from Professor Rowan. He received it from Elm who gave you the gear in the first place!" She says. Where she is now, Johanna is chopping celery in the kitchen.

"So, how's Cheryl?" He asks her. He could hear his mother chuckling on the other line.

"She's still out on her journey. She misses you though." The woman tells him, a smile present on her face. It then turns into a frown as she continues to think about their relationship. "Lucas, you don't have any traveling partners, do you?"

"Well, it's not much of a team. I only have a Cyndaquil and a Spinarak with me." – Lucas

"No, I mean human partners. You aren't helping any girls your age right?" – Johanna

"Mom, calm down. I have no intention of cheating on Cheryl. I also trust her not to cheat on me either." He replies, a smile on his face as he thinks of his green haired girlfriend.

"Well, okay. You know she and I worry allot. Good luck on your journey, I'm rooting for you!" She finishes, hanging up the phone.

"Geez, she's still prying into my private life." Lucas turns his phone off, and continues up the road. By the time he reaches Violet City he could see the sun has risen directly over him. This normally means it is the afternoon. Upon entering the city he notices the many interesting places it holds. One of them is the Sprout Tower northwest of where he stands, and the Pokemon gym just up ahead past the Pokemon Center.

"Time to go win me that badge…after I heal up these guys and rest." Lucas says as he holds Plue in his arms. He then walks towards the center so he could get his Pokemon healed up.

"Thank you for stopping by. Your Pokemon will be healed up in a few minutes." Nurse Joy says as she takes his Pokemon away. Plue still isn't in its ball.

"Thanks…is there a Joy in every center here too?" Lucas questions after thanking the attractive adult. He then walks over to the pc to check his Pokemon, the ones he left behind. "I guess I could pick up a Pokemon in here to help, but it can't be one too strong…maybe Gligar."

Lucas then withdraws Gligar and rests patiently for his Pokemon to come out. 'I'll probably stop by the Sprout Tower first.'

After his Pokemon were ready to come out, Lucas takes them and heads out. With Plue, Gligar and Spinarak, he's a little scared at what could happen if he doesn't get things right. If he can't get past the first gym with new Pokemon he may not be much of a gym leader.

Lucas comes up to the Sprout Tower and enters in. There he could see the swaying support beam that holds the entire place standing. It really does look like a Bellsprout's movement. He also spots a group of monks, who teach that all living beings coexist and cooperation. With the help of Gligar, Plue and Spinarak he easily defeats them.

Lucas eventually reaches the top of the building, where he could see the strongest of the monks battling with that red headed trainer he fought earlier. The monk says, "Very well, you win. But I must warn you, you have to watch out on how you treat your Pokemon. At the moment you're going down a dangerous path if you don't treat them with respect."

"Oh who cares about stuff like that? If they aren't going to accomplish their tasks then they're useless." He heartlessly states, walking down the stairs to exist. Lucas hides himself so he wouldn't be noticed.

"That guy is such a jerk." Lucas mutters as he watches him walk by. He then walks over to the Elder, Plue sitting on top of his head. "Uh, hello? Are you the elder?"

"Yes. My name is Li. I assume you wish to battle against me?" He asks of him.

"Well, yes…if that's not a problem. I'd like to become stronger until I face the gym and Falkner." Lucas says.

"Well I can't make a full battle, but I can fight you with the one Pokemon I have left that's ready and able. Bellsprout!" Li says, sending out his Pokemon.

"Sure." Lucas sends out Plue, who jumps off of his head.

Plue and Bellsprout battle it out, in a relatively short battle. Since Cyndaquil is a fire type, things end up better on Lucas' end. Li then says, "Pretty good. You're no amateur at this. You'll be okay."

"Thanks." Lucas says as he holds his Pokemon Plue up. He then walks off with the slightly tired Plue down the steps of the cave-like building, reading to finish this gym.

After leaving the building he heads out to a restaurant. There he can get something for him and his Pokemon to eat. This would be enough to restore their health. An interesting thing though happens as he approaches the restaurant. As he approaches it, he spots a person outside of the building with long light brown hair sitting outside. Funy thing is this girl is rather familiar.

"Ah, Lucas!" The girl says as she notices his presence. It is now that Lucas could see she is really Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" He states, looking back at the girl.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd make it here so soon. I saw you on television fighting against Cynthia! You're amazing!" – Jasmine

"I wasn't that great…" He replies humbly.

"Don't be humble. You're a great trainer. What brings you here?" She asks him, a little curious as to how far he's gotten here.

"Your promise of course." Lucas says, digging into his backpack to grab HM07 Waterfall. He then holds it before her. "You want this back, you have to defeat me in battle."

"I see. You remembered my promise…" Jasmine whispers silently. She then feels her cheek growing a little warm as she thinks about him, but shakes it off. "I'll battle you someday, but today is not that day."

"It's not?" – Lucas

"If you want to battle me, you'll have to take me back to Olivine. We can have an official duel there." She says, a smile present on her face.

"Uh, sure." He replies. This is a rather strange thing for her to say to her. After all, she could have just asked him. 'This seems familiar.'

"Thank you, Lucas…" She whispers, and stands up to her feet. She then walks over to him and smiles. "So, shall we be on our way?"

"Well, actually I have business here. I want to battle Falkner." He tells her, looking away at the gym up ahead. Lucas then sits down in front of her. "Not only that, I want to get something to eat before I head there."

"I see." She says, sitting back down in front of him. She then calls over a waiter so he could order.

After ordering Lucas sends out Spinarak and Gligar so they could get some food too. This restores their energy lost from the Sprout Tower. After that was all done, they head to the Violet City Gym, 'they' being Lucas and Jasmine.

As Lucas enters the gym, he notices that there is no one around. "Where is everyone?"

"Look up." Jasmine says to him. He is prompted to look up, and his jaw draws when he spots Falkner sitting at the top of a very tall platform set tall by pillars.

"Wow, that must have set him back." Lucas comments as he walks over to a platform in front of him. The moment he puts both his feet on it the platform takes him up to Falkner's level. "Wow, this is just awesome!"

"Are you my next challenger?" He asks Lucas, staring at him with a cool glare with his blue eyes.

"Yeah." Lucas holds up his right hand and sticks his thumb up to his chin. "I'm here to claim your badge!"

"That's what they all say…" Falkner holds up two Pokeballs and isolates one of them. The other he places on his belt. "I'll battle you one on one. There will be no time limit. Switching out will result in forfeit."

"Sure. I don't plan on giving up until the very end!" Lucas grabs Plue, who is resting on his head, and places it in front of him. Plue crawls over to the battlefield.

"I will show you the real power of the magnificent flying Pokemon." Falkner sends out his Pokeball, which releases Pidgeotto. "Begin."

"Plue, use Smokescreen!" Lucas says, having his Pokemon release smog to keep itself hidden.

"That's nothing to me. Gust, Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto flaps its wings rapidly, creating a gust of wind that blows the black smoke away. "Tackle attack!"

"Ember!" Plue fires a ball of flames at the bird.

"Dodge and continue!" With its impressive speed it easily dodges it and strikes the land Pokemon. Plue yelps and rolls over to the side.

"Don't let that get to you! Quick Attack!" Using its speed Plue runs as fast as it could towards Pidgeotto.

"That speed is nothing. Pidgeotto, blow it away with Gust." On Falkner's orders Pidgeotto prepares to make its attack. But Lucas has a plan.

"Now it's time to use Flame Wheel!" Lucas shouts. Plue spins forward into a circle as it ignites the flames on its back. The wind blown from Pidgeotto increases the ferocity of the flames instead of knocking it out, and Plue strikes the bird easily. "Normally that would blow it out, but Plue's flames don't disappear so easily."

"That was clever of him to think of. Pidgeotto, Roost." The bird Pokemon lands and perches itself away from Plue.

'I see. Roost will restore its health but removes its ability to fly for a while.' Lucas thinks as he watches Pidgeotto's move. He only knows this from experience in battling against it when he fought against a Bird Keeper that one time. 'I need to damage it before it can replenish fully.' "Flame Wheel, Plue!"

Plue initiates Flame Wheel and rolls over the ground towards the bird. Falkner realizes what he's trying to do, and tells his Pokemon, "Pidgeotto, Gust!"

"That won't work, remember!?" At his words, Pidgeotto increases its gust attack's strength, and blows more wind at Cyndaquil. This knocks away the creature's flames. But even with this Cyndaquil continues towards the bird Pokemon. "Like I said, it won't work! Smokescreen!"

While spinning, Plue releases smoke from its mouth. Pidgeotto gets covered up in the smoke, leaving both their sight to be unusable. Falkner states, "What good will that do? Neither they or we can see anything!"

"Is that what you think?" Lucas questions him. Lucas then points straight ahead of him. "Plue, use Flame Wheel in front of you!"

"Pidgeotto, blow away the smoke before it's too late!" Falkner commands, but it was too late. Before the smoke could get blown away, a section of the smog is spinning. Soon the smoke blows away and flames can be seen hitting Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto!"

The bird Pokemon falls to the ground unconscious. Plue lands before it. "With that, I win!"

"I can't believe my father's cherished Bird Pokemon lost. All right, here you got. Take the Zephyr Badge." Falkner says as he reclaims his Pokemon. He then walks over to Lucas while holding out the flashy badge.

"Thank you." Lucas says as he takes the item and holds it up to his face. "That makes number 9 in my collection."

"Nine?" – Falkner

"Now it's on to Azalea Town and Bugsy for the Hive Badge." Lucas says to himself as he walks off with his new item. He then takes the platform down with Plue close behind.

"Who was that guy?" – Falkner

--

"That was great Lucas! You won the Zephyr Badge!" Jasmine says to him, a smile present on her face. The two are heading out from the Pokemon Center after Lucas healed his Pokemon Plue. With its health up it could walk on its own.

"Yeah. It's good to know my trainer skills haven't changed without my usual team." Lucas states. He looks at the Pokegear and reads the map, which tells him the way to Azalea leads to north of where they are, and then south. "Let's go."

"Un." Jasmine and Lucas dash up the north of where they are, and prepare to travel for Azalea Town. But before they could leave, Lucas' Pokegear goes off. Lucas takes up his phone and answers it.

"Hello?" - Lucas

"Ah, Lucas! Thank goodness I caught you!" Professor Elm says on the other line. "I've discovered something about the Mystery Egg you gave me! I want you to take care of it until it hatches."

"Uh, sure. But I'm on my way to Azalea." Lucas explains.

"Don't worry! My assistant is waiting for you by the gate." He tells him. Lucas looks around and spots someone walking down towards them. He seems to be holding the egg he gave Elm yesterday. Knowing this is the guy, Lucas hangs up and approaches him.

"Hey Lucas! Here's the egg." The assistant says as he hands him the egg.

"Uh, thanks." Lucas says, taking the egg and holding it up with both hands. "I'll take good care of it."

"Thank you. We're hoping for good things from you." He says, heading back to where Cherrygrove city would be. As he leaves, Jasmine notices something up with his bag.

"Lucas, something in your bag is glowing." - Jasmine

"It is?" He says, looking back at where he hangs his bag. Jasmine takes off his bag and opens it up, and notices the egg inside is glowing. "Ah, Yusei's egg is hatching!"

"Yusei?" – Jasmine

Both trainers watch as the egg slowly begins to shift into a different shape. Lucas recognizes the new Pokemon's shape as something familiar. Soon it stops glowing, and reveals Totodile.

"Wow, I got a Totodile!" Lucas says, holding up his Pokemon in his hands. Plue squeals happily knowing the egg has finally hatched. With a water type on his team things would be much easier. Of course, that's what he thinks, before it bites him in the head.

Down the route that leads to Azalea Lucas and Jasmine battle other trainers along the way, using the space free from Totodile hatching to hold the Mystery Egg. Lucas uses Plue and Spinarak most of the time as he moves on, while Jasmine brought out Magnemite. She didn't want to completely spoil their battle so she forces herself to using only it. Although in that same regard it wouldn't be fair since she knows Lucas' Pokemon and most of his strategies.

As night falls over, they reach Union Cave and make it to the end before it got too dark. With this darkness over them he could capture a Hoothoot, and train his Totodile, Wani, a little. He would need a flying type to help him battle against the bug gym in Azalea. By the time they reach the other side, they could see the light of the moon shining down on them.

"Wow, it's nightfall already. How long were we in that cave?" Lucas questions, noticing how dark the skies are.

"Who knows? I wasn't going to sleep in there though." Jasmine states, shaking her head as she thinks about sleeping there.

"Let's get moving. Nightfall is approaching." Lucas says, heading over past the dark greenery. Since the Pokemon Center is close by they could jump in and take the night off.

After healing his Pokemon Lucas heads to the sleeping quarters with Jasmine beside him. He enters his bed with Plue in his arms while Jasmine sleeps in the one in front of his. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight, Jasmine." He replies. As he falls asleep, he is oblivious to Jasmine watching him from where she sleeps.

'I want to stay with Lucas longer, but I have to also get back to the Lighthouse for Amphi.' Jasmine says in her head. She then lays back down to sleep, dreaming about the Pokemon Ampharos and Olivine City.

The next day Lucas and Jasmine head out of the center and continue towards the building known as the Pokemon Gym. Along the way they spot a large amount of Slowpoke littering the village floors. This catches Lucas' attention, but he had more important things to do. Although when he reaches the gym he finds that it's closed.

"Oh well. Guess I should waste some time around here." Lucas says to himself, turning away from the gym to head out. Jasmine chuckles a little as he cheerfully walks away, but she immediately frowns when she checks the rest of the town.

'It's strange…these Slowpoke being here isn't any different from the other times I've come here, but…' She takes a good look at all the ones in eyesight, and realizes something is off. 'Why have all of their tails been cut off?'

Lucas continues through town until he spots another Slowpoke. But before he could wave to it he trips and falls to the ground. Lucas then turns back and spots a second Slowpoke underneath his legs. It is clear to him that it is still spaced out, like the rest. But in that same regard, they didn't have tails either.

"Oops, didn't see you there!" Lucas says to it, picking himself up so he could stand in front of it. It didn't make any reaction. "Hello?"

The Slowpoke points off into the distance, and makes a very slow and long yawn. Lucas turns to face where it's pointing, and lifts his right eyebrow with interest. It takes a long time for Slowpoke to do anything, being rather 'slow' after all, so the Slowpoke must have a reason for pointing there in the first place.

And so the curious Champion wanders over to where the Slowpoke pointed, his vague interest in many things getting the better of him again. His short walk takes him to the outskirts of the town, right by the Slowpoke Well. 'I see, it wanted me to go here. But why?'

Lucas enters into the well through the use of a ladder. On the way down he spots some old guy lying down on the floor. Lucas approaches him and asks, "You alright?"

"Yeah. There was this guard earlier that I chased off, but then I fell in and broke my back." He tells him, holding his spine in pain. "If it weren't for this injury I'd be able to teach those Rocket bastards a lesson."

"Rocket bastards? What are you talking about?" Lucas asks him, being a little confused as to what's going on.

"Team Rocket has appeared in our town and chopped the tails off of all the Slowpoke to be sold." The old man says, remembering the reason for coming here in the first place.

"Team Rocket?" The name of the gang that's terrorizing this city sparks interest in Lucas. He remembers those guys from back when Gardenia told him about how she and Cheryl met. He clearly remembers a group named Team Rocket being behind the explosion of their city. How can they still be up and running? 'Are these guys worse than Team Galactic?'

"I'll fight them for you." Lucas says, his eyes narrowing with the help of his lids. If these guys are anything like Cyrus' gang, then there is no way he can stand by and let them get away with anything.

"Wait, you can't beat them yourself!" Without another word from the fallen senior citizen, Lucas dashes dynamically deeper into the cave.

As the young trainer enters the well, he spots a group of Team Rocket members cutting off the tails of two Slowpoke. Once he sees them he backs away into a corner and watches them in hiding. Even if he went all out against them his Pokemon would tire too easily. After all, Plue, Wani, Hoothoot and Spinarak are still beginners.

He sighs when he realizes there is a way to get rid of them quickly. The only problem is he still isn't very adapted in controlling that power right. Lucas holds both his hands out and aims at Team Rocket. 'Alright, just remember what Riley taught you…Aura Sphere!'

A blue ball of energy forms between his hands, and fires off at them. It causes a huge explosion and knocks them away. Lucas slaps his hands onto his knees, a little tired at using that power. It's the first time he's ever used it correctly. The drain won't stay for long, but it's still inconvenient.

"That should do it." Lucas comments as he walks into the cave opening. He notices all the members he blasted are nothing more than grunts. That wouldn't be enough, because the main rule of war is to get rid of the leader.

"What do we have here, a little kid who wants to play hero?" A voice says in a taunting tone. Lucas turns around and sees a Team Rocket member dressed a little differently than the others. He has light green hair with jade eyes. "It's a shame you had to run into me though; I am often known as the scariest and cruelest Administrator of Neo Team Rocket, Proton."

"There you are! Stop terrorizing these slow witted Pokemon!" Lucas orders him, pointing his right hand index finger at the adult. He takes out a Pokeball and holds it up with his left hand.

"Fine, I will do as you say…if you can defeat me in battle!" Proton sends out his Pokeball, summoning the bat Pokemon Zubat.

"I'm counting on you, Wani!" Lucas releases Totodile from its ball. He didn't want to bring out Plue, who is on his head, into battle yet.

"Supersonic!" – Proton

"Water Gun!" – Lucas

Totodile fires a stream of water towards Zubat, who replies with a sound wave to confuse the alligator…or is it a crocodile? Either way, the water pours down the bat's mouth, but the croc succumbs to confusion.

How will there battle play out within that dark and watery well?

* * *

Kenshin: This brings an end to the second journal entry. Next chapter is the gym battle with Bugsy, and then Ilex Forest. The Shiny and Spike-Eared Pichu appear, and some does the first Kimono girl.

Yusei: Uh, tell me again…what are the pairings?

Kenshin: Well it's Lucas and Cheryl, then…I forget.

Manabu: Lucas with Cheryl, and maybe Jasmine, Silver with Lyra, aka Kotone, although that one will take a long time to work out. There's also Riley with Cynthia from the last story, the Kanto League Champion with Misty, and one more pairing I believe.

Yusei: He gets a second girl? Doesn't he have enough!?

Manabu: Well to answer you, and someone who reviewed on the first part about the same thing, Lucas only has one girlfriend. Sure, there are a set of girls who may like him, but it's just a crush that will go away with time. The only exceptions are Gardenia, Cheryl, and Marley; although in our defense, Marley is hinted to gaining a crush in the games. Maylene sees him as a brotherly figure, just like Mira. Although that gym leader does have a crush on Riley.

TCM: Are you two done? I need to train for Lance in Heartgold.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I possess a DS lite, Pokemon Heart-gold, and Platinum. But that's about it for that series.

Kenshin: In this chapter…well, you probably have a good idea.

Yusei: Let's just begin. I want to see that Kimono girl. I hear she has silver hair.

Kenshin: Nope. Just black hair.

Yusei: NO!

* * *

_**Journal Entry 3: The Azalea Gym and The Mysterious Kimono Girls**_

"Wani, try to snap out of it!" Lucas says to his water type. Totodile wobbles across the ground as it tries to keep its balance. It then hits its head on a rock, and regains its senses.

"What is your problem Zubat? Use Bite!" On Proton's orders the bat Pokemon flies towards Totodile to bite it. Before it could Wani bites down on its entire head, and begins playfully swinging it around.

"Uh…that's not what I was gonna say, but that's good too. Finish it off with Water Gun!" On Lucas' words, Totodile releases Zubat into the air and fires a torrent of water at it, knocking it out of the sky. Zubat falls down onto the ground, fainting.

"Damn you…return!" Proton recalls his Pokemon, and glares at the boy out of rage. He takes out another Pokeball and sends it out, releasing a Koffing. The poison Pokemon then releases a smokescreen. "It's the same thing here as everywhere else; someone has a problem with our actions and wants to stop us."

"Wait! Get back here!" Lucas shouts, rushing into the smoke to catch him. But as the smoke clears up, Lucas and Totodile are the only ones left inside. There are also the Slowpoke, and the old man from before walking up to them. "I guess they're gone."

"Thank you so much. The Slowpoke are now safe!" He says, looking around at all the pink Pokemon that are now safe from the despicable team and their plans.

"It's not a problem…how's your back doing?" Lucas asks him, remembering he couldn't move just a few minutes ago.

"It's a little better. But I can still use some help." He says, holding his spine in pain. Lucas walks over to him and lifts him over his shoulder, after returning Totodile to its ball. "Thanks again."

"Once again, no problem, uh…" – Lucas

"Kurt. The name's Kurt." He replies since he knows Lucas would want to speak with him.

Lucas helps the old man out of the well. Plue takes part in as well. You would think he would be too heavy for him, but the Sinnoh Champ is more than enough to carry him. By the time they make it out time has past enough for it to be the afternoon. On Kurt's advice, Lucas takes the old man to where he lives. Lucas then heads to the Pokemon Center.

As he enters inside, he notices Jasmine hasn't returned yet. Even after he heals his Pokemon and gets something to eat, she still hasn't arrived. "Oh well. She can take care of herself. She is a gym leader after all."

"Lucas, are you in here?" Jasmine says as she enters the Pokemon center. She spots Lucas cleaning his face as he exits the cafeteria. "Lucas, did you win your match yet?"

"I was out at the Slowpoke Well. I had to get rid of Team Rocket. Where did you go?" – Lucas

"I was in Ilex Forest after…wait, Team Rocket is still around?" Jasmine questions, a little confused as to what he just said. "Team Rocket was a group that disbanded three years ago. How can they still be around?"

"I don't know. I hope it's nothing like Team Galactic's goal." Lucas says in a worrying tone.

"Who?" – Jasmine

"Team Galactic tried to destroy the world by summoning Palkia and Dialga, and using them to create another world. But thanks to Giratina, and me, we were able to stop them. Their leader is stuck in that Torn World." Lucas says to him, looking away to the window. His mind goes back to when he was in Sinnoh, and the threat Cyrus presented to him and Cheryl.

"I see…you must have had an amazing adventure." Jasmine comments, smiling as she listened to his story. Lucas then walks past her towards the exit, a smile growing on his face at the compliment she gave him.

"Let's go to the gym!" Lucas says to her, holding his right hand out to her. Jasmine takes it and follows her out the gym. Plue follows behind him.

The two trainers head inside of the gym, and gasp when they see a spider bridge up ahead. "What the? Are all the gyms a complicated puzzle?"

"Pretty much. Sorry about that." Jasmine says, smiling and chuckling meekly as she looks at him. Although, she knows that the only gym that would be deemed completely normal is hers.

Lucas crosses over the spider bridge, which is just a spider shaped platform on a rope bridge. He has to manage his way over to it, and the many intersections in his way. Jasmine watches from all the way on the other side, knowing Lucas will be fine without her.

On the other side Lucas meets with a person his age with purple hair and eyes. But, he looks rather strange, like he resembles a woman almost. Even as he stares at the guy he still thinks he looks like a girl. He then says, "Hi. I'm Bugsy, and I never lose when it comes to Bug Pokemon."

Lucas remains quiet as he introduces himself. He knows most girls wouldn't specialize in Bug types, but even with this and his voice he still couldn't tell. "I'm Lucas…and before we begin…I have to know something…are you a boy?"

Silence gathers between the two trainers. Bugsy breaks it by saying, "Of course I'm a guy! I don't know why people think I'm a girl!"

"Oh good…that's enough to make me focus." Lucas says, releasing a sigh of relief. Now that that's out of his system he can keep his mind on the battle. "Let's go, Plue!"

"Good. Let me show you the results of my studies! Go, Metapod!" Bugsy sends out the immobile Pokemon Metapod. This brings the Sinnoh Champion to confusion; Metapod can't do much when it's in this evolutionary form. What could the gym leader be up to? "Use Harden!"

The pod Pokemon hardens itself, increasing its defensive state. Lucas says to Plue, "Don't be taken off guard. Use Flame Wheel!"

Plue releases flames from its back and spins into a circle, flying towards the motionless Pokemon. "Tackle!"

Metapod launches itself towards Plue, who gets knocked away by that attack. Even with the flames damaging it Metapod comes out of it fine. Lucas thinks, 'I see. His Metapod knows the moves it gained from being a Caterpie. Its Harden ability made it survive Flame Wheel because that attack is a physical move.'

"How's that? Like my super tough bug Pokemon?" Bugsy questions Lucas in a confident voice. After Plue picks itself up, the flames on its back go out.

"We'll have to change our approach. Use Ember!" Plue creates flames out from the spots on its back, and shoots a fireball at the Pokemon.

"Dodge and use String Shot!" Metapod hops into the air to avoid the fireball, and uses silk produced from its mouth to create a web to hoist itself up in the air. "Use String Shot on the area around Cyndaquil!"

Metapod fires its sticky string all across the floor, trapping Plue inside a circle of web like strings. Bugsy then says, "Now use Tackle!"

"Plue, use Smokescreen!" The fire type releases smoke from its mouth, clouding Metapod's vision. The semi-evolved Pokemon lands in the smokescreen, but falls prey to its sticky trap. "Now, finish it off with Ember!"

A ball of flames shoots out at Metapod from below it, and blasts it. Metapod lands outside of the smoke, fainting. Lucas holds Plue's Pokeball out, awaiting Plue to come out from the smoke. As it clears he could see it jumping from a hole it make in the ground outside of where it was trapped.

"I guess that's one down. Return." Bugsy retrieves his Pokemon and sends out another one. This time it's Kakuna.

"Plue, return. I'll use another Pokemon." Lucas says. Plue crawls over to Lucas and falls asleep. The trainer then sends out a Pokeball, and Hoothoot appears. "Hoothoot, use Peck attack!"

The round owl flies over to the yellow shell and rapidly pecks it. "Harden and use Poison Sting!"

On Bugsy's command Kakuna hardens its body and receives the hits. But even this wouldn't be enough to take it out; because once Hoothoot finished it unleashed a flurry of poison barbs at Hoothoot. The round owl becomes hit by it, and unfortunately is poisoned. Hoothoot falls to the ground in pain, twitching and moving around.

"I hate it when that happens. Hoothoot, return!" Lucas reclaims his poisoned Pokemon, sighing as he tries to come up with a follow-up plan. He takes out another ball, and sends out Totodile. "Wani, use Water Gun!"

The blue croc opens its mouth and fires a torrent of water towards Kakuna. This knocks it off balance and sending it slamming into the wall. Since this is a special attack Harden's increases have no hope of protecting it. It faints where he lies.

"Wow, you're pretty good. Return to me, Kakuna." Bugsy calls back his fallen Pokemon, and prepares another ball. "This one won't fall so easily. Go, Scyther!"

Bugsy sends out his strongest Pokemon, the mantis Pokemon Scyther. It growls as it swings in the air, the light from the gym's bulbs gleaming off its blades. Lucas could see himself that this won't be as easy as before, meaning he'll have to stop him as soon as possible. "Wani, Water Gun!"

Totodile fires a second torrent of water towards Scyther. Bugsy then says, "Cut through it, and then use X-Scissor!"

Scyther shows off its blade arms by flying straight into the water and carving through the attack. It soon reaches Totodile and holds its arms up, slicing down in an X-like fashion. Totodile bounces back, up and down, in pain, rubbing the spot on its head where it received the attack.

"X-Scissors again!" Scyther prepares to finish off Totodile with a second X-Scissor attack, but Lucas wouldn't be having that.

"Bite the section where those two blades meet!" Lucas says, as Totodile charges playfully into battle. It opens its jaw and bites the two blade arms, preventing Scyther from using X-Scissor. "Yeah!"

"Scyther, use Swords Dance!" Scyther spins around quickly, knocking Totodile off its arms. "Now finish it off with Cut!"

Scyther charges at Wani, and cuts up. The blue crocodile falls to the ground, fainting in defeat. Lucas sighs as he reclaims his Pokemon, surprised at how strong Scyther is. Wani has better defensive and attack stats compared to Plue, so to see his Pokemon defeated in two physical hits is really something.

Lucas then sends out Plue, who crawls over to the battlefield. It seems to have recovered a little after resting. It glares its squinted eyes at Scyther, who rears its blades for action. "Plue, use Ember!"

Plue releases a ball of fire at the mantis. Bugsy smirks, showing he is planned for this actually. "Scyther, Swords Dance," Scyther spins around rapidly, just like it had done against Totodile, and blows away the attack. "Now, follow up with Night Slash!"

"Smoke Screen!" Plue fires smog from its mouth to temporarily blind the sharp Pokemon. Plue then jumps up into the air so it could spot Scyther, who is using Swords Dance again to blow away the smoke. "Flame Wheel!"

Plue spins forward while releasing flames from its back, becoming a ball of fire. It then strikes Scyther's head, knocking it off balance and canceling out the Swords Dance. Lucas smirks, thinking, 'Swords Dance can't block it if the strike comes from above.'

"Scyther!" – Bugsy

"End this with Flame Wheel!" Plue spins around once more, and tackles Scyther, knocking it out for the count. This brings Lucas victory over the bug gym leader.

As Bugsy reclaims Scyther, he smiles while looking up at him. "Amazing! You must be an expert on Pokemon too. Guess my research isn't complete yet…oh well! Here you go!"

Bugsy hands Lucas a small Ladybug looking pendant, the Hive Badge. He smiles as he takes it, lifting it up in the air. "Yeah! I got the…what's this called?"

"The Hive Badge." – Bugsy

"I got the Hive Badge!" Lucas cheers, and Plue leaps up with just as much excitement. Jasmine smiles as she watches him from where she stands.

--

Lucas, Jasmine, and Plue walk outside the gym, moving towards the Pokemon Center so they could rest his team. Afterwards they could head for the Ilex Forest, and then to the other side for the next gym in Goldenrod.

As Lucas awaits his Pokemon to be healed, Nurse Joy approaches the young champion. "Excuse, your name wouldn't perhaps be Lucas right?"

"Uh, it is. How do you know my name?" Lucas asks, a little surprised at this Nurse Joy questioning him about such a matter. He never gave his name out to this Joy, or the others.

"There's a phone call for you over there." She says, pointing to the side to a video converse call off to the side. Confused, Lucas walks over to the phone, and picks up the phone. There, the screen turns on, and Cheryl's face appears on the other side.

"Lucas!" – Cheryl

"Cheryl!" Lucas says, a happy look appearing on his face. He had no idea she would contact him, especially since she wouldn't have known his location. "It's good to see you! How did you know I was here?!"

"I just randomly called the Pokemon Centers of Johto close to Violet City. Your mom told me you were around there." She says, smiling as she looks at him. She then digs into her bag and pulls out her badge case. "Check it out, I got four badges!"

"Wow, four?!" Lucas is really surprised about this. He didn't think Cheryl would procure the Coal, Forest, Cobble and Fen Badges so soon. It took him days before he could get them. "I guess you're really living up to your promise to become stronger."

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you and the HM machines you left me…I miss you, Lucas." She says, her eyes narrowing as she looks at him. Her heart pounds faster as she thinks about him and her together. She is even blushing to prove it true.

"I miss you too." Lucas says, closing his eyes and smiling. He then opens them and looks at her, noticing she is puckering her lips up. After returning her mouth to normal she smiles while looking at him.

"Lucas, who's on the other line?" Jasmine asks, walking towards her male friend. Cheryl spots her face on the screen, and gasps in horror. Even though it's been a few days, he's made friends with a girl. From what she can see it is Jasmine, that girl from Sunyshore City. "Ah, Cheryl! Nice to see you."

"You remember Jasmine right? She'll be with me until we reach Olivine City." Lucas says to his girlfriend. But he didn't receive a reply from her. In fact she just kind of stared at him, as if dazing off into space. "Cheryl? Something wrong?"

Cheryl blinks once and regains her posture, before saying, "Hello Jasmine. It's nice to see you again. Are you treating Lucas well?"

"Well, it's a challenge keeping him on track…he tends to fall into trouble." Jasmine says, a faint smile on her face. She thinks back to when Lucas ran into Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well. He pouts as he thinks back to that incident.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, there's this one thing you should know; I received this Pokeball." At Cheryl's words Lucas' attention perks up, as well as the Gym Leader's. Cheryl holds up a reddish-pink Pokeball, one Lucas recognizes as a rare Pokeball. It's just as hard to get as a Master Ball. "Professor Rowan gave this to me from a friend of his in Sinnoh. He said it originated in Johto and that I should give it to you."

"Really? What is it?" Lucas asks. He watches as she places the capsule in the ball slot, and has it transfer to Lucas' side. He takes it and looks it over.

"Good luck Lucas. I'll see you soon, once I receive these last four badges." She then hangs up, and reveals her true expression. She is actually horrified at the fact that Lucas has a female companion on his journey. Not only that, but it's someone who has made him blush once before, and the whole reason he went to Johto in the first place.

--

"I wonder what Pokemon she gave me." Lucas asks himself, as he exists the Pokemon center with Jasmine and Cyndaquil behind him. As he walks towards the forest, he places the ball on his belt, and the group continues through the gate.

Jasmine herself is rather curious about the Pokemon. If it is so important that it would be inside a Cherish Ball then it must be rare. When they enter the forest, Lucas sends out that Pokeball, and a Pichu comes out. Instead of it being a normal Pichu though, it is colored like a Pikachu.

"Whoa, that's a Shiny Pokemon!" Jasmine says, bending down to her knees to look at the Pokemon.

"Shiny?" – Lucas

"A Shiny Pokemon is a Pokemon that is colored differently than the rest of its species." Jasmine explains, patting Pichu on its head.

"Ah, like that Red Gyarados I heard of. It was around Lake of Rage right?" Lucas states, remembering the only reason he and Paul met Professor Rowan and Dawn, and became Pokemon trainers, was because of the rumors of the Red Gyarados.

"Yes. Just like that one. It is quite hard to come across even one of these." Jasmine says. The Pikachu-colored, or Shiny, Pichu wanders further into the forest, leaving Lucas and Jasmine behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Lucas says, heading up to try and stop Pichu before it ends up getting lost.

The Pichu leads them towards a shrine. It looks rather old and traditional. "Wow. It's a shrine."

"The Ilex Shrine house respects for the forest guardian." Jasmine says, remembering the times she uses to come in here.

Crawling out from behind the shrine appears a small, yellow mouse Pokemon. The Shiny Pichu rushes towards the mouse, revealing it to be a Pichu as well. This takes both Lucas and Jasmine by shock, since they didn't expect to see another one here. "I don't remember Pichu living in the Ilex Forest."

"They're friends." Lucas says, watching the two friends play together. He smiles, knowing how much they care about the other. "Just look at how much fun they're having."

"Yeah…hey Lucas. Do you notice something odd about it?" The Gym Leader asks the Sinnoh Champ.

"Huh? Odd? Like…" Lucas takes a minute to stare at this new Pichu, and after a few seconds he does spot something wrong. Apparently the left ear of the regular colored Pichu has three spikes on the tip of it. "…that?"

"Yeah. This is rare!" Jasmine exclaims in excitement. She couldn't believe there exists a Pokemon like this.

Suddenly the two run off, heading further into the forest. Lucas and Jasmine chase off after them, hoping to catch up with the two yellow mice before they get too far. As they go after them, they suddenly stop before an old man. The two Pichu run back to Lucas and jump into his arms, catching him off guard and making him fall on his butt.

The old man approaches the two trainers, and says, "Hey, hey, you shouldn't tamper with that shrine. People are said to have disappeared in that."

"They what?" The young trainer asks, standing back up as the two Pokemon play while around them.

"Kids and Pokemon sometimes disappear around this shrine. It is believed that a Pokemon, which wanders across time, does that. Truly, it is a strange thing." The old man explains to them.

"Okay, we'll stay away from the shrine. But what can you tell us about this Pichu?" Jasmine grabs the spiky eared Pichu and holds it up to him. He takes a minute to look at it, and gasps.

"This must be the Pichu that has lived in this forest for some time. The last time I saw her she looked lonely." He says, taking that same Pichu into his hands. "It seems to be full of energy today."

"Pichu!" The Spiky Eared Pichu exclaims, jumping out of the old man's grasp. She then joins up with her Shiny Pichu friend.

"I seem. It seems these old friends have finally met again after a long time." The old man says. The two Pichu walk over to Lucas, hopping around in a happy rhythm.

"What's that?" Lucas asks, bending down towards it so he could understand what they were saying. He's still no good at reading Pokemon's minds.

"It must want to go with you…I agree." The old man says before he chuckles. He then hands Lucas a Pokeball. "Here, take this. I used to use them when I was younger. It should still work."

"Wow, thanks." Lucas says as he takes the ball. "Are you sure it's okay for me to take this Pichu with me?"

"Why not? Gizamimi is smart enough to know what it likes." The old man says to Lucas. The Spiky Eared Pichu leaps up at Lucas' ball, and presses the button. With that she returns inside the ball. Plue hops off of Lucas' head as Pichu enters its ball.

"Wow. A Pokemon willingly joined my Party." – Lucas

"Congratulations, Lucas." Jasmine says, smiling at Lucas' new addition to his team.

"You take good care of that." The old man tells the boy. He then wanders off into the darkness of the forest.

"Hey, wait! I was wondering…" Lucas begins, but stops when he sees that the man is gone. He even checks the forest, but finds nothing inside. "He's gone."

"What's wrong?" – Jasmine

"I was going to ask him why this Pichu has a spiky ear. Oh well. Maybe Professor Rowan may know." Lucas says, grabbing the Cherish ball. He then hands it to Jasmine, who stares at him in confusion. "Here."

"What?" – Jasmine

"I want you to have the Shiny Pichu. I'm fine with just Gizamimi." Lucas explains, smiling in a grin-like fashion as she takes the ball. "I know Cheryl gave it to me, but I'm sure you can enjoy being with it more than me."

"Lucas…I don't…" Jasmine thinks about the fact of receiving a gift from Lucas, and takes the Pokeball from him. She then blushes, knowing this confirms their friendship, and assured that they've grown a little closer. "Thank you."

"Let's go." Lucas says, smiling as he and Cyndaquil head off further into the forest. He didn't understand the mystery about the Spiky Eared Pichu, but he can deal with that later.

Jasmine laughs a little and follows him, the Shiny Pichu coming up after them. 'He's real interesting. I'm glad I went with him.'

As they head further into the Ilex Forest, Lucas stops when he spots someone up ahead. This person is a woman wearing a Kimono. Jasmine gasps when she notices this person, and realizes who they are. 'A Kimono Girl?'

"Kimono Girl, Kimono Girl, lost and alone. Poor girl lost in the Ilex Forest." She mutters, walking around aimlessly. She turns around and notices Lucas and Jasmine behind her.

"Are you the one from Violet City?" Jasmine asks, approaching the beautiful woman carefully.

"Violet? She was back there?" – Lucas

"Yeah. Before I met with you I saw her in town talking to a lab assistant. It was when you received that egg that I realized he was the same guy." Jasmine explains to him.

"No, you must be imagining. This is most likely our first meeting…" The kimono girl says, twirling around playfully. "Coincidentally, do you know a way out of this forest?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Lucas says to her.

"But aren't you lost as well?" She asks them. Plue crawls up to her, pulling on the skirt of the girl's kimono. It then points up ahead, leading to the exit of the forest. "Wow, are you going to show us out?"

"Sure! Pokemon have better senses than humans." Lucas says as he, Jasmine and the kimono girl follow Plue. The Shiny Pichu joins Plue as they lead the trainers to the other side of the forest. By the time they reached the other end of the forest, nightfall gathers. Of course, without Plue they might have ended up staying there longer.

"Such a smart Pokemon! You're lucky." The Kimono Girl says as she looks at Plue. Lucas rubs his head sheepishly; a little embarrassed at the praise he got from someone like her. "See you later."

And so, the Kimono Girl exits the forest, leaving the two friends alone. Jasmine exits the forest next, but is shocked when she sees that the woman has disappeared. 'Allot of people have been disappearing around us lately.'

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Lucas asks her.

"It's nothing." Jasmine replies.

The two trainers continue walking down the route. Along the way they notice some trainers. Lucas grins, knowing this would be a great chance to toughen his team up. The next gym is in the town up ahead; Goldenrod City, and he would need to make his team stronger to stand up to whatever Pokemon this person my have.

--

"Espeon, use Psybeam!" Cheryl calls out, having her Pokemon fire a beam of concentrated psychic energy from the gem on its forehead. It hits Gengar straight in-between the eyes, knocking it down to the ground, but the ghost quickly picks itself back up. "What does it take to keep this thing down?"

"Scary Face." On Fantina's command, one that she does while spiraling, Gengar enlarges its head and glares at both Cheryl and Espeon. This frightens both of them away.

"AH!! GHOST!!!" Cheryl screams, backing away and hiding her head. She's still not good with ghosts.

--

"Wani, use Water Gun!" Totodile fires a stream of water towards a trainer's Drowzee, taking it down for the count. Lucas then throws his right fist up in the air triumphantly, and Plue leaps up on his head, imitating his actions. "That's another win for us!"

"Lucky!" The other trainer says in jealousy, running off to heal his Pokemon at the Goldenrod Pokemon Center.

"Good work Wani. You've been rather tough lately." Lucas says, patting the top of the gator's head. As he does it squeals and looks back up at him, before it starts glowing. Both Lucas and Jasmine gasp in shock as they see the young Totodile evolve. They didn't think he would be ready to change so soon.

After Wani finishes its evolution, it growls and wiggles its tail, now as Croconaw. "Yeah! Wani evolved into a Croconaw!"

"Congratulations, Lucas!" Jasmine says, glad for his Pokemon transforming.

"Thanks Cheryl. I…" Lucas then pauses when he realizes a mistake in his wordings. Jasmine catches this and gives out a slight gasp. "I mean Jasmine! Thank you Jasmine! I'm so use to Cheryl being with me I guess I gained a habit of saying that. Sorry."

"It's okay. You must really love her, eh?" – Jasmine

"Yes. I can honestly say I do. I'm not sure I can ever be with anyone else." Lucas explains, a smile and a blush on his face as he thinks about his green girlfriend back in Sinnoh.

"I guess that's what you call true love, and commitment to it." Jasmine whispers, looking away as she speaks to him. Lucas, Plue, Wani and Jasmine then head forward to Goldenrod City. What can the boy expect to find in the city withholding the famous Radio Tower?

* * *

Kenshin: Thank you for stopping by. We ran into some writer's block on this chapter and forgot what that Kimono girl says, so there was a delay.

Manabu: Can you keep it down? I'm trying to defeat Red.

Kenshin: **grumbles** Anyway, next time Lucas battles Whitney, twice, and more of Jasmine's feelings will present themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Heart-Gold or Soul-Silver, or Crystal. I don't even own the Nintendo DS product. I own a copy of Heart-Gold, Platinum and a DSi, but don't get your hopes up.

Kenshin: In this chapter Lucas faces Whitney, but it won't be a simple victory like always.

Manabu: Simple victory? You mean he's going to lose, right?

Kenshin: Another one of the Kimono Girls pop up as Lucas and Jasmine go to Ecruteak City. Jasmine also gains two additions to her team. That will make an exciting match soon!

Manabu: Don't ignore the question, dad!

Yusei: Also, Cheryl starts to hustle.

Manabu & Kenshin: EH?

Yusei: What?

Kenshin: YOU'RE ALIVE!

Yusei: Of course I'm alive. That was just for that story. It's like how Aerith died in Final Fantasy but is fine in Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_**Journal Entry 4: A Tale of Two Cities  
**_

"We're finally here!" Lucas shouts as he raises his hands up in the air. He and Jasmine are finally in Goldenrod City, and will be ready to defeat the gym leader there. But first, he is enjoying the scenery. "Wow, this place is amazing! It's like that time I went to Veilstone with Cheryl."

"Yeah, but it's nothing like Olivine." Jasmine states with a smile. She and Lucas continue walking through the city, with the boy's eyes glancing up at the railway in the middle of town. Plue hops on Lucas' head and points out at a nearby diner, squealing out in excitement.

"Plue, you want to go get something to eat?" Lucas asks his Pokemon. Plue nods in agreement. "Yosh, let's get something to eat before hitting the gym!"

"Sure." Jasmine says as they head to the diner. She is rather parched herself, and wouldn't mind food. Lucas could easily pay for both their means, seeing as he earns enough food from battling against trainers, and then there's being the Sinnoh League Champion.

After entering they make their order and enjoy their meal. In the middle of it Jasmine says, "Lucas, what Pokemon will you be using against Whitney?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess Plue and Wani. They are currently my strongest Pokemon." Lucas tells her, trying to remember the Pokemon he has captured up until now. He has Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Spinarak, Hoothoot, an egg, and the Spiky Eared Pichu.

"Well, good luck. Whitney is a rather good trainer. She's also known as the Dynamite Pretty Girl." She tells him. At that moment a girl with pink hair, blue short shorts, and a white shirt that has pink stripes on the side and down the middle, enters the diner.

"Dynamite Pretty Girl? What does that have to do with her skill?" Lucas asks her.

"It's just a title, like how I'm known as the-

"Ah, it's Whitney!" Some random boy shouts, pointing at the pink haired girl. She turns around from the counter she stood at, smiling and blushing at the attention she's now receiving from a bunch of random fan boys. This also grabs the attention of Lucas and Jasmine.

"So that's her…well, she must be good for you to warn me." Lucas says before finishing his meal. After Jasmine finished he places payment for the meal in the form of a check, and walks towards Whitney. Although by now she's taking her meal to go to the gym.

Lucas and Plue follow her to the Goldenrod gym, ignoring all the fan boys that gawked at her. He can't help but glance at a few of them with a freaked out face. 'Is this what Cheryl sees when we're together?' He thinks as he continues to follow her, but he got lost in the city when she entered a crowd.

"Crap, I lost her!" Lucas says, looking around for where she could be.

"We could check for her gym, it's over… Lucas, wait!" Jasmine watches as Lucas heads in the opposite direction. He enters inside the Radio Tower, leaving Jasmine confused as she lost track of him.

Jasmine finally reaches the Pokemon Gym, and looks inside near the entrance for Lucas. 'He's not here… Maybe he got lost in the city.'

She then heads out to look for him, believing he could have gone to some Goldenrod landmark besides the gym. Stopping by the Radio Tower, she finds Lucas exiting the building. "Lucas! Where did you go? That isn't the gym!"

"I know. I went in here to find directions, and I also got a Radio Gear for the Pokegear. Where were you?" Lucas asks her.

"I WENT TO THE GYM YOU JERK!" She yells at him, red with embarrassment. Lucas shrinks to the ground from her rage.

After she calmed down, and apologized, because apparently she doesn't normally do things like that, Lucas follows her to the Goldenrod gym. Lucas enters inside after her, and goes wow at the beautiful internal structure. It looks like a little girl's room.

"Alright, it's time to go!" Lucas says as he prepares to make his challenge against Whitney.

"Lucas wait! Shouldn't you heal your Pokemon first?" Jasmine asks the male trainer. She was able to catch up with him after he left her by the diner.

Lucas takes a moment to pause and think about, his mouth gaping open when he realizes that he didn't heal his Pokemon before going to that diner. "I'll be right back."

He then rushes out the building to make it to the Pokemon Center. After a few minutes of waiting his Pokemon become healed, he dashes back to the gym so he could challenge Whitney. "Okay, I'm back!"

"I can't believe you forgot." Jasmine says to him as he walks inside. She then follows him as he walks through the gym's maze to find Whitney.

By the time they reach her he finds that Whitney has finished her meal, which consists of crepes, bacon and pancakes. She then leans back and yawns, stretching her body after eating the delicious meal. "Ah, that was a good meal!"

"Hi, are you Whitney?" Lucas asks her, approaching the woman with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I am Whitney." She says, looking up at the dark haired champion. A small tint of redness appears on her face as she stares at him. Whitney stands up and brushes herself off. "I can assume you're here for a battle… Jasmine?"

"Hey Whitney." The young woman says as she smiles at her. Whitney moves past Lucas to reach the other gym leader.

"It's nice to see you again! How's Amphy?" The pink haired woman asks the brown haired girl. Jasmine looks away with a sad look on her face.

"I'm not sure. I've been with Lucas for the past few days so I wouldn't know." Says Jasmine. She then looks at Lucas, and her smile immediately returns. "But I have faith in that she'll be fine. She's a strong Pokemon."

"I know…" Whitney's eyes turn to Lucas, and she whispers into Jasmine's ears, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! He's just a friend of mine!" She replies with a huge blush growing on her face. Of course, with that look on her face the Normal Gym Leader isn't convinced. "He already has a girlfriend at home."

"I see… Well, would you like that battle now?" Whitney asks of Lucas. He smiles and holds out his right hand, as Cyndaquil walks before him. "Alright. Let the battle between the Goldenrod Gym Leader and challenger Lucas begin. Let's play, Clefairy!"

Whitney sends out her Pokemon Clefairy, facing him in battle. "Yosh! Plue, use Ember!"

Plue opens its mouth and fires a ball of flame at the fairy Pokemon. Clefairy hops up and down to avoid the attack. Plue continues with Ember, with its opponent hopping over each one. "Clefairy, use Metronome."

Clefairy stops jumping and begins to wiggle its index fingers from side to side. Lucas grits his teeth and tenses when it does that, knowing full well of the abilities Metronome can do. If she lands a water attack Plue is done for.

Finally, the Metronome finishes, and Clefairy fires a Shadow Ball. Plue gets hit and receives a critical hit. "Plue! Return to my side!" Plue crawls back to Lucas, being too injured to continue.

"Having fun over there?" Whitney asks him in a smug voice.

"Let's go, Wani!" Lucas sends out his Pokemon Croconaw. "Use Ice Fang!"

Wani runs over to Clefairy with its teeth reared open. But Clefairy jumps over it, once again avoiding the attack. Lucas then says, "Use Water Gun on its landing spot!"

Wani fires a stream of water where Clefairy lands, and gets blasted. Whitney holds her cheeks in shock. "Ah! Clefairy!"

"Use Ice Fang!" Wani bites down on Clefairy's head, leaving an ice wound on it. It then faints from that attack, leaving victory to Lucas's side.

"Ah, mo! Clefairy!" Whitney complains, her eyes growing a little watery. She calls back her Pokemon and looks back at Lucas. "Well, you're pretty capable in battle. Let's hope it stays that way! Go, Miltank!"

She then sends out her strongest Pokemon, a cow. Lucas has seen a Miltank before in the wild, but this would be his first time battling against it. But since it's a normal type he shouldn't have much trouble. Boy is he in for a surprise.

"Let's make it two for two; Bite attack!" Lucas says to his gator Pokemon. It lunges at Miltank and prepares to bite down on it.

"Miltank, use Defense Curl." Miltank rolls up into a ball, increasing its defenses and giving resistance to the Bite attack.

Lucas looks at the Pokemon with confusion. He then reads over his Pokedex and doesn't see that ability. 'Miltank can't use Defense Curl, can it?'

"Now use Rollout!" Miltank begins to roll at high speed towards Croconaw, knocking it into the air. Miltank rolls across the room back towards Croconaw, who would land before it.

"Use Water Gun to knock it off course!" Wani fires a stream of water at Miltank, but it fails to even divert it a little. Wani gets hit and skids across the ground. "This isn't going well."

"No one can stop Miltank once it starts rolling. Use your attack strength to finish off Croconaw!" Whitney shouts happily as her Pokemon continues towards Wani.

"Wani, dodge and attack its side." Wani tries to leap out of the way to avoid an attack, but its right leg seems to be busted up from that last attack. "Oh no! Wani!"

Miltank crashes into his Pokemon, finishing it off. Lucas looks away and cringes when his Pokemon receives a hit. He then retrieves it, and places the ball on his belt. "I can't believe I've been brought to this point by you."

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl? Just because you're the Sinnoh Champion doesn't mean you are the strongest. You have a long ways to go my friend, in Johto." She says, smiling as her Pokemon rolls across the field.

'A lot of trainers become frustrated when they battle Whitney. She has a power that is unlike any other Johto Gym Leader, only rivaled by Clair-san. Falkner and Bugsy are nothing compared to the last 6 leaders.' Jasmine says in her mind, looking ahead at the battle commencing.

'I guess I have no choice.' "Plue, reenter the battlefield." Lucas says, watching his small Pokemon rejoin the battle. 'If Plue is hurt any further than he already is I'll pull out.' "Use Ember!"

Plue fires a small fireball at Miltank, but it rolls straight through it towards Plue. Frantic, Plue jumps on top of the cow and runs over its body. This doesn't last long, for Plue suddenly falls off. "Avoid the next attack with Quick Attack!"

Following his directions, Plue disappears from sight, avoiding the attack coming from Miltank. It continues to avoid the attacks, but Miltank doesn't seem to be tiring at all. In fact, Plue is the only one getting worn. "I have to make this count; attack Miltank's side with Flame Wheel!"

Plue becomes a flaming wheel to attack Miltank, and manages to knock it off balance. Miltank stands back up and glances at Plue, who ends its rolling. "Not bad Lucas."

"Plue, finish it off with Flame Wheel!" Plue prepares to attack Miltank again, but it seems Whitney has a plan.

"Attract." Miltank blows a kiss to Plue, releasing a pink bubbly heart that pops when it touches it. Plue cancels its Flame Wheel and falls down, having hearts for eyes.

"What the?" – Lucas

"Attract makes a Pokemon of an opposite gender fall head over heels in love with the user. Too bad for you having a male Cyndaquil." Whitney informs Lucas, smiling at her triumphant soon to be victory over him. With the situation as it is all he can do is accept defeat. "Do you concede?"

Lucas grits his teeth in anger. If Plue is in love with Miltank it won't attack. And there's no way it could survive a Rollout. Lucas bows his head in defeat, and says, "I concede."

Later...

After his loss Lucas takes Plue and Wani to the Pokemon center for healing. He sits in the corner as he waits, depressed at his loss. Jasmine comes up to him, holding a crepe to his face.

"Here. You look like you need cheering up." She says, giving a radiant smile to him.

"Thanks, but I don't eat crepes." Lucas tells her, watching his friend pull it back. She then bites off a piece, chewing it and enjoying the taste.

"Good! Goldenrod crepes are delicious!" She comments, a small blush on her face as she swallows it.

"How could I lose? I'm a champion." He mutters silently while looking down t the floor. "It's humiliating."

"How is it humiliating?" – Jasmine

"It's just that I was able to tie in with a Pokemon League Champion and win. To lose to someone no where near that level is a shock, like when I found out Samus was a girl." – Lucas

"I think you're taking this the wrong way. Even a Pokemon champion has certain things to learn. After all, you learn nothing through winning, but losing can teach you many things." Jasmine tells him, bringing his head up to look at her. "Even if you lose a battle, it won't be the end of the world. Just get stronger for the rematch, and you'll be fine."

Lucas sighs as he looks up at Jasmine, and then stands to his feet. He then turns to the pc, with a smirk growing on his face. 'Get stronger, eh? There is a quicker way to getting stronger.'

After his Pokemon were healed, Lucas receives them and sends Spinarak to the PC. He then reclaims another Pokemon, and heads back out to the Goldenrod gym, with Plue sitting on his head. 'Whitney, this time things will end differently.'

"Lucas, you're going back already? Don't you want to train a little first?" Jasmine asks him while in pursuit.

"I've got a plan that cannot fail!" Lucas says as he rushes to the Pokemon Gym.

He then enters inside with Jasmine by his side. After scaling to the end of the gym to where Whitney is, he comes face to face with her once more. Whitney says, "Come back for another smack down?"

"Yup, but things will end different compared to before." Whitney smiles a little as he says this, and Jasmine scratches her head in confusion.

"Let's see how different." She says, sending out Clefairy again. After healing her with Revive and Hyper Potion, she wouldn't need to deal with waiting at the Pokemon Center for her Pokemon to heal. It's not as effective, but the results are the same.

"Plue, let's begin the fight. Use Smokescreen!" Lucas says, having Plue release smoke from its mouth to Clefairy.

"Eh?" Whitney watches as her Pokemon is enveloped in smoke. Now she can't predict what he'll do.

'Jasmine was right; all those victories were getting to my head. I need to slow down and continue at the same pace as before.' "Use Quick Attack!" Plue dashes through the smoke, tackling Clefairy at high speed. The smoke clears a bit for the trainers to see their Pokemon.

"It doesn't matter what you try; things will end the same as before! Clefairy, use Metronome!" Clefairy begins to twiddle its fingers back and forth again, making Lucas tense.

Eventually it stops, and Clefairy begins to glow brightly. Lucas and Whitney recognize the glow for what it could be, and slowly back away. Jasmine grabs Lucas and pulls him to the ground. She screams, "Get down! It's a Self-destruct attack!"

"Plue!" Lucas calls out, knowing his Pokemon would get caught in the blast. He knows he has to protect Plue, but Jasmine has a really strong grip on him somehow.

"Ah! I didn't want this to happen!" Whitney runs behind a wall, watching Clefairy begin to blow.

Plue frantically looks around for a place to hide, but sees nowhere it could. So instead, it digs underneath itself to give some form of protection. The explosion goes off without a hitch, blasting dust and debris at everyone around to see it. As the smoke clears, Jasmine can be seen held in the arms of Lucas, her head placed up to his chest. She blushes a lot as she looks up at him, her heart beating faster than normal from this close confrontation.

Lucas releases his control over Jasmine, his face showing the same kind of redness, and looks out at the battlefield. He then asks, "Are you okay, Jasmine?"

"Y-Yeah… Thanks." – Jasmine

The smoke clears up and reveals Plue is okay, having survived by hiding. Clefairy isn't so okay; having used that move it is now incapable of carrying on. Whitney comes back to the battlefield, or her side, and sighs when she sees what has happened. "Clefairy… Oh well, you did your best. Return."

She reclaims her Pokemon, and looks up at Lucas. "You got extremely lucky that time Lucas. But it won't be the same this time. This is the end, Miltank!"

She sends out her star Pokemon, Miltank. Lucas tenses up as he looks at it. But he still has a plan for this. "Plue, you did enough. Return."

Plue crawls back to Lucas, and plops on his right foot. That explosion really gave it a scare. 'I wonder if this seems petty… Eh, I don't think it matters.' "Go, Lucas!"

Lucas sends out his Pokemon Lucario, a Pokemon he received as an egg. The sight of the Pokemon throws both Jasmine and Whitney off, seeing as the former expected him to use Wani or Gizamimi. The Plain Gym Leader even states, "What the? Where did that come from?"

"This is a Pokemon I had from back in Sinnoh. I didn't want to use any of the Pokemon back when I challenged the Sinnoh gyms and Elite Four, but for this I had little choice." Lucas replies as he clenches his right fist, his Pokemon repeating his action. "I shall learn from my action and strive with a stronger partner for this one moment."

"I see. Let's see how strong he really is. Miltank, Defense Curl!" Miltank rolls up in its ball form, just like always. Lucas could only surmise what this entails. She then says the magic words, "Use Rollout!"

Miltank rolls towards Lucario, who leaps over the attack gracefully. "Lucas, use Ice Punch on the ground!"

Lucario pounds the ground and causes it to freeze up quickly. As Miltank comes back to attack it, it loses course and misses Lucario. Whitney gasps when she sees this happening. "Miltank!"

"Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario fires a ball of blue energy, blasting Miltank and knocking it off balance. Miltank comes out of its form and skids away from Lucario.

"Attract!" Miltank blows a kiss towards Lucario, but Lucas is prepared for this. Lucario receives the kiss, and becomes infatuated with Miltank. Whitney breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that now she has a chance. But when she sees Miltank has fallen in love with Lucario she gives out a look that expresses, 'Whoa, didn't see that coming'.

"I gave Lucas the Destiny Knot. With it, your Pokemon is now in love with mine." Lucas states, pointing to the red string now attached to Lucario and Miltank.

"No… Way…" Whitney begins, her eyes tearing up. If two Pokemon are in love with the other, then neither of them can fight the other. That means neither Lucario nor Miltank are capable of continuing. And since Lucas still has Plue she has lost. Both trainers reclaim their Pokemon, knowing the results of the battle.

'That was a close one. I at first didn't think this would work, but it just goes to show you brute strength isn't always the best.' Lucas thinks as he walks over to Whitney. "Thank you for the challenge Whitney."

"WAAAAAHH, YOU MEANIE!" Lucas backs away in shock when he hears those words. Whitney then proceeds with crying like a baby, even falling down to her knees.

"I feel bad for what I did. I mean I know I'm suppose to win, but I didn't think she's react like this." Lucas says, feeling extremely guilty for Whitney crying. He disobeyed the one piece of advice his mother gave him, never making a woman cry.

"Oh don't worry. Whitney is also a sore loser. Just give her a few minutes to finish crying." Jasmine says, smiling while looking at the pink haired girl. Being her friend for years she knows that this is completely normal.

After a few minutes of crying Whitney finally calms down, and Lucas takes this as the time to approach her. He bends down on his knees and asks her, "You okay?"

"(Sniff) Yeah. Oh yeah, you want your badge?" Whitney asks, standing back up. Lucas straightens himself as she digs in her pocket and hands him a badge. "Here you go, the Plain Badge!"

"Alright! I've got the Plain Badge!" Lucas shouts, holding up his badge with a happy expression. Plue leaps up with a happy squeal too.

Later...

"Ready Lucas?" Jasmine asks her friend Lucas as they leave the gym. Whitney waves out to Lucas, a smile present on her face.

"Good luck in your gym battles!" – Whitney

"She's nice, a little weird but nice. So what's next?" Lucas asks Jasmine as they go towards the Pokemon Center.

"Well, the next gym is north in Ecruteak City. Once we take a minute to rest here we'll move on to that place." Jasmine says as he looks at him. The two walk inside the center and Lucas places Lucario back with its friends, taking out Spinarak.

The two friends then take a moment to rest, since Goldenrod is a great place to explore. Lucas somehow wanders to someone's house, and discovers that it's Bill. The two have met before in Sinnoh, with them both discovering that Lucas is the Sinnoh Champ and Bill is the creator of the pc system. As thanks for showing him a great battle against Cynthia, Bill gives him an Eevee, which he adds to his team after replacing Spinarak.

After all that was over, Lucas, Jasmine and Plue walk up the road to Ecruteak, or they would have. Instead, they are riding on Lucas' bike up the road. Lucas is in front, Jasmine is in back, and Plue is on his head. The wind blows through their hair as they ride, more so for Jasmine than Lucas.

They soon come towards a building standing plain in their way. Lucas dismounts the bike and comes before the main desk inside. "Hey uh, me and my friend are trying to reach Ecruteak. Is it close by?"

"Of course. All you need to do is travel to the eastern gate of the National Park and continue following the pathway. Although, there is a weird tree in the way." The person says to Lucas. "Not to mention we're about to begin an event."

"Event?" Lucas questions. Jasmine comes inside the building and approaches Lucas.

"Oh! You mean the Bug Catching Competition?" – Jasmine

"…hm, that sounds familiar. Is it like a Safari Zone?" Lucas asks the counter person.

"Sort of. In this competition one must capture a bug Pokemon. At the end of it their Pokemon is judged and then the winner is picked." Jasmine tells Lucas, intriguing him even more. If there's one flaw in Lucas, it's that random things he find interesting sidetrack him.

"We're having one today. If you want to join in, that will be 500." He says, holding his hand out to the dark haired champion.

"Sure!" Lucas places money on the counter, and walks towards the exit. But before he could a female assistant places a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back.

"Before you can go you can only take one Pokemon with you." She tells him.

"Only one eh?" Lucas then thinks about the best possible choice in this situation. Hoothoot would be good, but it isn't really built for lasting long. Wani is too tall to move around with. He hasn't trained much with Eevee yet, and Gizamimi is a little too peppy. Of course, Plue isn't a better choice than them, but Plue hates being in a ball. "I'll choose Plue."

"Good. We'll hold your other Pokemon." She says, waiting for Lucas to give him her Pokeballs. After he does so, Jasmine comes up and hands the lady three more balls.

"I'll be entering too." She says, smiling as she holds up a single ball.

"Thank you. Here are the sport balls for the contest." The lady then hands Lucas and Jasmine 10 Sport Balls each, which they place in their bags.

"You each have twenty minutes to capture a Pokemon to judge. If you run out of time or Sport Balls before catching even one, you're done. The last Pokemon caught can be kept by you at the end." With that Lucas and Jasmine go out and begin their part in the Bug Catching Contest.

After entering the park, both of them go their separate ways. Even now Lucas will be unable to know what kind of Pokemon she uses. After two minutes of searching, Lucas and Plue come before a tree. They then rest beside it, having run across the place for that full two minutes.

"I didn't think looking for a Pokemon would be so hard. Eh, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Lucas says as he smiles. Plue squeals as he speaks.

Unknown to them a pack of Beedrill come out from the tree and fly above them. "Ah crap; run!"

Lucas and Plue get up and run away from the Beedrill, scared as hell at the thought of getting stung to death. They hide behind a bush, watching as the bees fly off. One of them lingers around, leaving Lucas free to battle it. Plue stands before Lucas as he says, "Plue, use Quick Attack."

Beedrill comes up to use Twin Needle at Plue, but it dodges and tackles the bee in the chest. "Now, use Ember!" Plue then fires a ball of flame at the bee, knocking it out of the sky.

"Go, Sport Ball!" Lucas throws a ball at it, containing the poisonous bug inside. After a few seconds of it rumbling a bit inside, the ball stops, and Beedrill is finally caught. "Alright! I caught a Beedrill! But it seems hollow."

"Quil?" Plue says, looking up at Lucas as he holds his Sport Ball.

"I just think a Beedrill is a suck choice. Eh, oh well." – Lucas

At the End of The Competition...

After enough time has passed, the trainers in the contest now stand in a row before a fountain. Lucas and Jasmine stand together, among a group of ten trainers.

"Alright, we will now judge the Pokemon." The same woman from before walks before the trainers, who each have their Pokemon out and present. After checking them all out, she comes before everyone and says, "The top three have been chosen! In third place is Lucas with a striking Beedrill!"

"Eh?" Lucas says in shock. He didn't think he would be chosen for third. Well, it's better than below.

"In second place is Jasmine with an awesome Scyther!" The woman says, and Jasmine smiles and blushes with embarrassment.

"And the winner of the Bug Catching Contest is, Lyra with her amazing Paras!" Lucas and Jasmine look down the row in shock, and there stands Lyra hugging her Paras.

"How did she win? And with a Paras!" Jasmine questions as she looks at Lyra.

"I didn't even know she was in this competition!" – Lucas

"We thank you for your entry. Now return to the eastern gate to reclaim your Pokemon." She says to everyone, as they all form a line and walk inside.

Lucas takes back his Pokemon, sending Beedrill back to his PC because he has one too many Pokemon. The two then continue going up the route, battling random trainers in their way. Lucas would occasionally use Eevee and Hoothoot, wanting them to get the training he's neglected to give. Thanks to this Hoothoot evolves, becoming Noctowl.

Soon they come before a rather strange tree, which is blocking their path. Lucas taps on the tree, and it moves. "This is the tree that guy mentioned… But it moves."

"It could be a Pokemon… Yeah, it's definitely a Pokemon." Jasmine surmises. "Use a water type!"

"Okay! Go, Wani! Use Water Gun!" Lucas says as his Pokemon comes out and sprays the tree. The tree makes a completely epic dodge maneuver, avoiding the water attack and exposing itself.

"It's a Sudowoodo!" Jasmine comments, noticing the Pokemon's appearance.

Lucas takes out his Pokedex and scans it. 'Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokemon; Even though it looks like a tree, its composition seems to be closer to plants. Its special attacks are Rock Slide and Mimic.'

"I'll catch it!" Jasmine says, sending out her Pokemon Magnemite. "Manny use Thunder Wave!"

Magnemite releases an electromagnetic pulse at Sudowoodo. Lucas manages to take Plue and Wani and move out of the way, watching Sudowoodo become paralyzed. Magnemite then hovers over Sudowoodo, as Jasmine shouts, "Thunder Bolt!"

It then shocks the Pokemon, bringing it down to one knee. "Yosh! Pokeball, go!"

Jasmine then throws a Great Ball, ensnaring the Pokemon inside. It jiggles a bit before finally stopping. Jasmine then takes the ball and holds it up in the air. "Sudowoodo is mine!"

"Wait, did you know what it was from the start?" Lucas asks his friend. He reclaims Wani in its ball and picks up Plue.

"I had a feeling there was a Sudowoodo around. I wanted to catch it for my lineup." Jasmine says grinning as she looks back at Lucas. She then makes a serious expression and places the ball around her waist. "This may give you an unfair advantage since you know about two of my Pokemon, but don't worry. Our battle will be extravagant."

"It will?" – Lucas

"Let's go to Ecruteak. The next city is Olivine, where we can battle." She says to him, returning to her smiling, shy self. Lucas smiles and they continue north to where Ecruteak will be. There the two battle against two trainers blocking their path. Soon the sun begins to set on them and it slowly gets darker. That would mean he has to wait until morning to battle against the Gym Leader.

But that doesn't mean he can't explore.

The moment he enters Ecruteak City Lucas enters the Pokemon Center with Jasmine. There they heal their Pokemon to full, and get a room for the night. Lucas then heads out the building to go around town.

"Lucas, where are you going?" Jasmine asks him, watching the boy leave the Pokemon Center.

"I'm going sight seeing!" Lucas says, heading out the door with Plue. Jasmine sighs with a grin as she watches him leave.

Our diamond protagonist heads north of the city, and sees two buildings that stand out. One of them looks golden and stands tall, the other is burned down and small. Lucas approaches the burnt tower, seeing as there's a gate blocking him from the other one, and enters.

Inside Lucas sees that the building is completely ruined. The way things are, it looks like this place can never be restored. A person in blond hair and snappy clothes approaches Lucas, being the first to notice him coming inside. "You. What are you doing here?"

"Exploring. My name is Lucas." He says, holding his hand out to him.

"Lucas, huh? I'm Eusine." Eusine says, ignoring Lucas' hand posture. "I'm on the trail of a Pokemon named Suicune."

"Suicune?" Lucas asks, thinking about what that Pokemon could be.

"It's a legendary Pokemon brought to life by Ho-oh. It's down there with Entei and Raikou." Eusine points down at the three beasts below them. Lucas looks down at the Pokemon, and notices their appearance. Suddenly he could feel his eyes blaze, his powers made present from looking at the Legendaries. "I could go downstairs, but I know it would run away in no time. I've tried many times."

"I see." Lucas shakes his head, canceling his powers out. "So, can I still look around?"

"Oh sure. Go nuts." Eusine says, turning away from Lucas. 'It's not like someone like you can approach Suicune.'

Lucas and Plue walk past Eusine, looking at the charred floors and walls around him. It feels pointless to be around here any longer, until he spots a person with red hair. "You!"

"Oh, it's you again. You must be here to catch the Legendary Pokemon." Silver says to the diamond protagonist.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asks him, glaring at the abusive trainer. "I don't need to catch a Legendary to beat you!"

"The Legendary Pokemon suits a trainer of high status, like me, who has sworn to become the Pokemon Master!" – Silver

"Dude, what is your problem!" – Lucas

"Battling Team Rocket Grunts is good enough for a weakling like you." Silver says to Lucas, provoking the boy even further.

"Oh yeah? Then let's-GUWAA!" Lucas stomps forward towards the annoying trainer, and breaks through the floor. He then falls down to the basement level. Plue, having sat on his head, falls through with him.

"Heh! You'd never catch a Legendary Pokemon anyway!" Silver states before walking away. Now that Lucas has approached them, he would scare them away.

Down below, Lucas rubs his head in pain. Someway down to the basement he somehow bashed his head through the last busted floor, and got cuts on his arms. "Ah man, wipeout. What happened?"

He looks at his arms and sees the various cuts and splinters plastered on him. But before he could deal with that, he notices the three Pokemon in front of him. Raikou, the yellow thunder tiger, dashes past Lucas, glancing into his eyes. Entei, the red fire lion, bumps into Lucas, glaring into his eyes for an instant before leaving. Suicune remains immobile and stares at Lucas. The blue water leopard howls and then dashes away from him, leaving a rainbow mist behind that covers him, transforming into various water rings.

Suddenly Lucas could feel his body become cool. When the water evaporates, Lucas is shown with all his injuries healed. 'Wow. So those are the Legendaries of Johto…'

"Did you see it!" Eusine shouts, running down the steps as he watches Suicune disappear. "Suicune raced off like a blur, right before my eyes. I have been chasing Suicune for almost ten years, but I have never been this close! I'm all choked up!"

"Is that so?" Lucas questions, not really down to Earth at the moment.

"I also noticed that it took an interest with you. Ecruteak legends state that Legendary Pokemon only appear to people they recognize as talented or special. Maybe I should be more aggressive towards Suicune." Eusine adds, helping Lucas back up. The two then continue up the stairs, Plue following behind. When they reach the top, Lucas manages to get moving on his own, and walks out the door.

"Thanks Eusine." Lucas says to him, leaving the Burnt Tower with Plue.

"No, thank you Lucas. We'll meet again." – Eusine

In Sinnoh...

"Torterra, use Earthquake!" Cheryl shouts, having her Pokemon stomp on the ground below her. To her surprise, it fails. That's what you get for fighting on a beach.

She is battling against Gym Leader of Sunyshore City Volkner. She knew that her Pokemon wouldn't have much of an advantage against Volkner's Electric types because they were in the building. Lucas battling them with her watching helps with her strategies, because her Pokemon are stronger than Lucas' back then.

But this last battle isn't going so well for her. Even after she defeated the Snowpoint Gym Leader Candice she continues to Sunyshore to trounce Volkner. After learning that Lucas is spending time with Jasmine her drive started to get moving and she is now motivated to reach Johto and see Jasmine before it was too late.

"Wasn't your brightest idea; Use Fire Punch!" Electivire punches at Torterra with a flaming fist, connecting to its skull.

"Bite down on its arm!" Torterra opens its mouth and grips Electivire. Volkner blinks in shock when he sees this strategy. Did she do that just to lure him in? "Now, use Giga Drain!"

Her Pokemon uses its spike vines to wrap around Electivire and drain its energy. After about a few seconds of draining it releases the electric Pokemon and drops it to the ground. "Finish it off with Solarbeam!"

Being outside of the building, and under direct sunlight, Torterra easily fires a beam of pure solar energy at the exhausted Electivire. It faints shortly after.

"Well, it seems you've won this match. I concede this badge to-" Volkner holds his badge out to Cheryl and begins his speech, but she quickly grabs it and places it in her pocket.

"Thank you!" She shouts in a speedy voice. She calls back a confused Torterra and runs into the city, going straight for the Pokemon center. Volkner just stares at she runs away, being confused as to what could be going on.

Back In Johto...

"Well, that's one place we shouldn't go back to. Oh well." Lucas says as he and Plue leave the Burnt Tower. He then reads a nearby directory map, and smiles as he plans his next visit.

"This dance theatre looks intriguing." Lucas says as he walks in the direction it points him out to. He walks over to the dance theatre with Plue walking beside him.

At this time such a place probably wouldn't be open, but not for a place like this. He comes inside and sees a traditional Japanese theatre. Lucas finds a group of adults inside and sitting, but are shocked at the events unfolding onstage.

Apparently there's a Team Rocket grunt harassing a woman in a Kimono. In fact, she looks just like the Kimono Girl he always runs into. Lucas grits his teeth in anger as he walks over to them.

"There's no way I would do such an embarrassing dance!" The Kimono girl says to him.

"So you don't do what the customer wants? Here, let me show you!" The grunt then begins to spin around like a nut.

"Hey, the lady said she won't do it, so she won't!" Lucas tells him, stopping the grunt from dancing.

"Eh? Who the hell are you? Don't get in my way!" The Grunt sends out Koffing, and Lucas calls forth Noctowl. "Koffing, use Smog!"

"Fly high up and use Confusion!" Lucas's words tell Noctowl to dodge the smokescreen, and cause its eyes to glow. Koffing is suddenly blown to the back, and faints.

"AH! This is bad! I gotta get out of here!" The grunt says as he calls back his Pokemon and bolts. Lucas calls back Noctowl and walks over to the Kimono girl.

"Are you okay? He won't be messing with you anymore." Lucas says to the woman. She takes a moment to look at Lucas, a faint smile on her face.

"Is your name Lucas?" She asks him. Lucas blinks and backs away from the woman.

"How do you know my name?" – Lucas

"You're the same person who met with another Kimono Girl. I remember you helped her get out of the forest." She says to Lucas, giving a small smile to him. "I thank you for your help there, and here."

"Sure, no problem. I hope things work out for you." Lucas says as he leaves the theatre. 'I don't know why I came in the first place; theatres are boring.'

The Kimono Girl watches Lucas as he leaves, his adorable fire type scurrying after him. The day would come where he would realize why he is constantly running into them, but that is another story for another chapter.

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter. Let's start the preview!

Yusei: To become strong one must surpass their limits, but sometimes a task cannot be done alone. That's why people train Pokemon, to help them overcome their shortcomings.

Kenshin: What?

Yusei: Jikkai, Kouseki Bouken; Mikan no Seikyuu! You can guess what happens, if you have a translator.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: Check back last chapter if you want to know of the disclaimer.

Kenshin: In this chapter Lucas battles against Ecruteak Leader, and then he and Jasmine head for Olivine City. A major event gets in his or her way, and someone comes to visit from Johto.

Yusei: Who is it?

Julia: Well, just try to think of who would want to meet him.

Yusei: … Cheryl!

Julia & Kenshin: NOT OUT LOUD, DUMBASS!

Kenshin: I'll go start the story. **Mutters** God, he's dumb…

Julia: You have no right to say that.

_**Journal Entry 5: Jasmine's Request

* * *

**_

Lucas enters the Pokemon center, going towards his appropriate room. There he finds Jasmine asleep in bed, dressed in her nightgown. Lucas smiles as he watches her sleep, and notices that she is shivering a little. Lucas places her blanket over her body, keeping her warm. He then sees a smile form on her face when he does, and then hears her whisper, "Lucas…"

"Jasmine…" Lucas continues to look at her, and his heart pumps a bit as he does. He even blushes a little. "No, I can't think like this. I already have a person my heart belongs to."

Lucas walks away from Jasmine's bed and goes to his own, trying his best to fall asleep quick. If he stays awake too long he'll start to think weird thoughts. "I love Cheryl. I can't love Jasmine. Sure I know a bit about her, and I do like her, but I can't be with her. A man can't promise his heart to more than one woman in his life, can he?"

"Well you could, but it'll be really awkward convincing your first partner for a second." Nurse Joy says as she walks by the room. She no doubt eavesdropped on his words.

With these words, and hers, ringing in his ears, Lucas plunges under his covers in search of answers, and rest. After all, it's been a long day.

He doesn't notice that Jasmine was awake when he said those words.

The Next Day…

Lucas walks outside the Pokemon Center, having ate and prepared himself for the Pokemon Gym. He doesn't know what it is, but that won't stop him. On his left is Jasmine, who he still hasn't confronted on about his feelings. On his right is Plue, who is still a Cyndaquil. Lucas is also questioning why it hasn't as of yet.

"Are you ready for the gym, Lucas?" Jasmine asks Lucas, trying to hide her small blush by being serious.

"Yes. I'm cool." Lucas replies, a smile on his face. The two then head towards the Ecruteak Gym, with the cap-wearing trainer prepared and able to win his match.

Lucas enters the gym and sighs in relief; this time it's a normal dojo-like gym, similar to Maylene's. There he sees a man with blond hair and a purple scarf around his neck talking with Eusine. The young trainer walks up to him and asks, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's Lucas." Eusine says, realizing whom the diamond protagonist is.

"Eusine!" Lucas says, noticing the guy he met yesterday is here.

"Lucas? So he's the one?" The blond man asks his companion.

"Lucas, I want you to meet Morty, Ecruteak Gym Leader." Eusine says as he jesters back and forth from the blond to Lucas.

"Nice to meet you Lucas. I heard you're the one who met with Suicune and the other legendary Pokemon at the Burned Tower." Morty says to Lucas. Jasmine gasps when she hears what he said. What he told her when they woke up really did happen. "Ah, Jasmine! Nice to see you again!"

"Morty, you too." – Jasmine

"Well, it was a bit of an accident. I was really planning to teach this jerk a lesson." Lucas states as he looks at him. "But anyway, I was hoping to battle against you for a Gym Badge, Morty."

"I see. Then so be it." Morty says, turning to the battlefield before them.

Lucas and Morty go to opposing sides. The people inside gain attention to the battle about to commence, and prepare themselves for Morty's spectacular performance. Jasmine tenses up a little; she knows full well that Morty has a tendency to take things too seriously, especially with things concerning the Legendary Pokemon. After all, Ecruteak is sort of the beginning of the Legendary Pokemon.

"Here in Ecruteak, Pokemon have been revered. It is said that a rainbow Pokemon will appear before a truly powerful trainer. I believe that, so I started to train here secretly all my life. Because of that, I can see things others can't." Morty begins, holding up a Pokeball from his wrist.

"A rainbow Pokemon?" – Lucas

"That again?" – Jasmine

"I also received a vision, one where someone eventually meets with that Pokemon. I also had another vision, where a young trainer will come before me after meeting with a special Pokemon." Morty says as he holds his ball before Lucas. "You're going to help me reach that level Lucas. This battle shall be a two-on-two battle. When all of a trainer's Pokemon is defeated, the other wins."

"Okay then! Let's do it!" Lucas says, holding his right fist up with a smirk on his face.

"I choose you, Haunter!" Morty sends out his first Pokemon, the ghost type Haunter.

"A ghost type? Oh no. It's just like hers." Lucas mumbles, bringing up a ball from his waist belt. Just looking at Haunter reminds him of that weirdo Fantina. "I choose you, Noctowl!"

Lucas sends out his flying type Pokemon, having it howl out. Noctowl flies over to face Haunter. He knows this is a safe choice; being a normal type Noctowl will be safe from harmful Ghost attacks. 'Cheryl would have a fit if she saw them.'

"Haunter, use Sucker Punch!" Haunter throws a quick punch at the owl Pokemon, but it flies high up to avoid it. A second punch knocks it out of the sky.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're really the one who can help surpass my limits." Morty states as he looks at Lucas.

"Noctowl, use Confusion!" A wave of psychic energy releases from Noctowl and pulverizes Haunter. Being Poison it works effectively. "Now, strike it with Foresight!"

Noctowl releases a flash of light that covers the ghost. Haunter's body is now easy to see. 'With Foresight I can now defeat him without relying on Confusion.'

"Use Curse!" Haunter illuminates a dark aura that captures Noctowl.

"Curse? Noctowl, use Tackle!" His owl flies forward and tackles the ghost, knocking it to the ground. Its eyes show the dizzy look a Pokemon has when they faint.

"It seems you win this round." Morty reclaims his Pokemon and pockets it. "But I wonder… Is Noctowl okay?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asks him. He then notices the same dark aura around Noctowl illuminate over it. "Noctowl!"

"You're up, Gengar!" Morty sends out his star Pokemon, Gengar. It gives off a cold feeling to all those around it, making it seem like everyone's inside a fridge.

"Gengar?" This is Lucas' first time seeing a Gengar used in battle, so he seems to be a little shocked to see it up close.

"Use Mean Look!" On Morty's orders, Gengar casts a devious glare at the owl. "Mean Look causes the opposing Pokemon to stay trapped in fighting against an opponent. Now you can't switch out Noctowl, leaving the curse to stay active."

"So that's what you did." Lucas surmises, watching Noctowl try to fly up. "I guess we've got no choice; Use Foresight!"

Noctowl flashes its eyes and begins to track Gengar. With this, now Normal and Fighting attacks can work on the ghost, although now things won't work out. "Gengar, Thunder!"

Gengar releases a huge electric bolt at the owl Pokemon, knocking it out for the count. Lucas cringes a little when he sees his Pokemon suffer like that. He holds up his Pokeball and calls it back. "Thank you Noctowl. Your sacrifice won't be in vain."

"Lucas, what will you choose next?" Jasmine asks quietly, watching her friend's battle continue.

"Let's go, Eevee!" Lucas sends out his normal type Pokemon, Eevee. Jasmine gasps when he makes this choice, wondering why that little guy of all choices. He could have picked Pichu or Cyndaquil.

"An Eevee?" – Morty

"What does he think he's doing choosing that little guy?" Eusine questions, looking back at the Pokemon trainer.

"Lucas, why Eevee? He's not strong enough to win!" Jasmine says to Lucas, warning him about his probable bad choice.

"It's okay. Eevee will be fine." Lucas says to his gym leader friend. "Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee makes a fast dash towards Gengar, and slams into its face between the mouth and eyes. Gengar doesn't have a nose, so this is a more accurate visualization. The ghost slides back and glares at Eevee, who growls at it. Lucas then thinks, 'Noctowl's Foresight has allowed Eevee's attacks to pull through, and because she's a normal type Eevee can't get hurt by ghost attacks.'

"I see, so that's his game…" Morty seems to have figured out his plan, and begins to think of an idea to overcome him. "Gengar, use Toxic!"

Gengar opens its mouth and spits a horrible sludge at the evolution Pokemon. It wiggles around and tries to get it off, but fails. Eventually, it becomes badly poisoned. Lucas grits his teeth in anger. "I wasn't planning for that!"

"Lucas, call Eevee back! It won't survive in time to defeat Gengar!" Jasmine warns Lucas.

"Eevee, use Headbutt!" Eevee charges at the ghost, but it flies up in the air. The poison starts to take effect, and damages Eevee.

"Use Sucker Punch!" Gengar throws a shadow punch at Eevee, knocking it back into the ground. More of the poison hurts Eevee, bringing it down to a dangerous level.

"You can do it, Eevee! Combine Quick Attack with Headbutt!" Eevee dashes towards Gengar at incredible speed. It strikes, and knocks the ghost into the floor. "Finish it off with Tackle!"

Without giving Gengar any time to recover, Eevee makes a full on body tackle that allows them to crash through the wall. Dust collects from the impact, blocking anyone from seeing anything. Lucas and Morty walk closer to the impact site, and soon the smoke clears up.

Both Gengar and Eevee are out of the game; Gengar fainted from being struck by tackle, and Eevee fainted from being poisoned so badly. Lucas gasps and runs to his fallen Pokemon, picking it up and clutching it in his arms. "Eevee, are you okay? Eevee!"

Eevee opens its eyes and stares up into Lucas', seeing the care and devotion he is showing to it. Morty approaches his Gengar, and helps it up in his arms. "Good job, Gengar."

"I'm sorry for pushing you like that. I really thought you had it in you." Lucas says, carrying his Pokemon away to the exit.

"Wait." Morty says, stopping Lucas from continuing. "This battle isn't finished. A draw in a Gym Match can only end if the Gym Leader concedes. We'll have a rematch later tonight, using only one Pokemon."

"A rematch…" Lucas says, proceeding with his movement out the door. Jasmine follows after, hoping to make him feel better.

In Sinnoh…

"Do you think this competition will go well?" Cynthia asks her fiancé Riley as they and Johanna watch the Pokemon Contest commence. This one is in dealing with Beauty.

"I'm not one for liking Pokemon Contests, but it's worth a shot." Riley replies, watching the contest intentionally. He kind of finds it to be out of his tastes, but he promised Cynthia he would watch it, so oh well.

"I'll be back. I have to use the ladies' room." Johanna says as she leaves the stands to go to the bathroom.

As she leaves Riley watches her, and then asks Cynthia, "Johanna use to be a coordinator right? What changed her mind?"

"I guess she gave that up to take care of Lucas. His father does travel a lot." Cynthia comments.

Back with Johanna she is just about finished in the ladies room, and is on her way back to Riley and Cynthia. But just then someone shouts out, "Hold it right there!"

Johanna turns around and raises one eyebrow in shock when she spots Fantina, the Hearthome Gym Leader, approaching her. "Do I know you?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER! I'm Fantina, Hearthome's Gym Leader, and a daily practitioner of Pokemon Contests! We were rivals 13 years ago, before you decided to retire and ruin my chance at revenge!" Fantina shouts at her, explaining their long history together in a single sentence.

"We did?" – Johanna

"OF COURSE! You don't even remember defeating me…" Fantina falls to the ground and mopes, sad that her life-long rival doesn't remember her.

"OH! NOW I REMEMBER!" Johanna says, having something finally snap in her memory. The purple haired woman looks up at the blue haired mother with a look of hope in her eyes. "You were that amateur who tried to steal Allen from me!"

"I'M NOT AN AMATEUR! AND I DIDN'T TRY TO STEAL HIM FROM YOU!" Fantina states, and then turns to everyone watching and listening. "HE CAME RUNNING!"

"YOU LITTLE!" Johanna lunges at Fantina and engages into a full on catfight.

Later That Evening…

"Use Headbutt on that tree!" Lucas shouts, having his Eevee follow his instructions and bash its head on the tree. He and Eevee have been training ever since the night rose up.

"Lucas, you're really training hard aren't ya?" Jasmine asks her male friend, watching them train from a five feet distance.

"Eevee won't be able to stand up to Gengar alone, not without Foresight. He needs to evolve." Lucas says to her, spraying Eevee with a Super Potion.

"Evolve?" – Jasmine

"Eevee can evolve into 7 different forms, and one of those is Espeon, a Psychic type. I can just follow the path Cheryl took when she trained her Eevee to get the same results." Lucas says to her, going back to training Eevee.

"Doesn't that only work during the day?" Jasmine asks him. She knows about the Eevee evolutions and how to achieve all but 2 of their evolutions, since two ways are non-existent in Johto.

"During the what-now?" Lucas asks her. He then notices that Eevee is starting to evolve. It gives out the amazing glowing light a Pokemon gives when it evolves, and grows bigger. Its shape resembles that of a coyote of sort, but there are golden glowing marks on certain parts of its body. The evolution blows off, and Eevee is now Umbreon. "…That's not Espeon."

"That's Umbreon." Jasmine states, walking over to the dark Pokemon.

Lucas takes out a Pokedex and scans Umbreon. 'Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon; As it stalks its prey at night, its moon markings glow in the dark. When agitated, this Pokemon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. It's Special Moves are Moonlight, and Last Resort.'

"So I have a dark Pokemon. Well, it's much better than using a psychic type anyway." Lucas says, hugging his dark Pokemon affectionately. Umbreon licks Lucas' face happily, and then begins to glow. "Either way, this prepares me for battling against Morty."

Lucas, Umbreon and Jasmine walk towards the Ecruteak Gym, Morty and Eusine waiting outside. The two trainers stand before one another over an open field. The sun has set, and a group of trainers are now prepared to watch the battle. Lucas stands on the right with his Pokemon Umbreon before him, while Morty is on the left with Gengar floating before him.

"Let the rematch between Morty of Ecruteak and Lucas of Twinleaf begin!" A referee says, holding a flag up.

"Lucas, I hope this time you won't flake on me into forming a draw again. Even if your Pokemon has evolved it won't change anything." Morty tells Lucas, as Gengar begins to chuckle.

"Don't think things will end the same as before. My Pokemon could knock yours out before when Eevee was still young. Now that it's powered up you don't stand a chance." Lucas replies, and Umbreon growls triumphantly.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Gengar flies up in the sky and forms dark energy around its hands. It then throws off a ball of darkness at Umbreon.

"Use Quick Attack!" Umbreon dodges the Shadow Ball and continues towards Gengar, preparing to tackle it. But Umbreon passes through Gengar harmlessly, sliding across the ground.

"That won't work. Gengar, Hypnosis!" Morty's orders forces Gengar to using a hypnotic glance at the dark Pokemon.

Umbreon looks into Gengar's eyes, but continues to charge at it. Eventually it falls to the ground, shown to be unconscious. Gengar floats over to the body, and lightly taps Umbreon. That's when the dark type opens its eyes and double kicks the ghost in the face. It then flashes red and tackles Gengar, knocking it up into the air.

"Faint Attack allows Umbreon to force the opponent into a false sense of security, and then strike. Since it's a dark type it works on your Pokemon." Lucas explains, as Umbreon begins to glow. "Umbreon's Pursuit attack and dark type make it a perfect Pokemon to use against you, since it can't be affected by psychic attacks."

"I see. Gengar, finish this off with Shadow Ball!" Gengar prepares to fire off another one of its ghost attacks, but Lucas is prepared for this.

"Combine Pursuit with Quick Attack!" Umbreon dashes towards Gengar at blinding speed, and tackles it in the face. With this, Gengar fails in using its attack, and crashes into the ground.

Its eyes show that it has fainted. The ref says, "Gengar is unable to battle. Umbreon wins. The victor goes to Lucas of Twinleaf!"

"Yeah!" Lucas shouts, throwing his fist up in the air. Umbreon smiles and jumps up and down. Jasmine makes a content smile while looking at them.

'Amazing, he won. Maybe it wasn't a fluke Suicune noticed him.' – Eusine

Morty reclaims Gengar and walks towards Lucas. "It seems you were right, I didn't stand a chance. I'm not good enough yet… Alright, here's your badge."

He then hands Lucas the gym badge he's been waiting for, the Fog Badge. "Alright! I got the Fog Badge!"

"Congratulations Lucas. I'm sure your friends in Sinnoh would be proud." Jasmine says, bringing Morty and Eusine to stare in shock.

"Sinnoh?" – Morty

"Yeah. I'm the Sinnoh Champion Lucas." Lucas says, giving a hearty smile to him.

Morty forms a tense look on his face, and then says, "I see… Your journey has taken you to faraway places. And you have witnessed far more than myself. I envy you for that…"

"I guess…" Lucas says, placing the Fog Badge in his badge case.

The Next Morning…

"That was a good meal!" Lucas says, raising his hands up and stretching as he walks out the door. Beside him are Jasmine and Plue, who stayed in the ball last night and missed Lucas' battle.

"The next gym is in Olivine City, which is me! Finally, I can keep on the end of my promise and battle you." Jasmine says as she looks at the town map through her Pokegear.

"Yeah. This is going to be great!" Lucas says, tightening his right fist and smirking. He takes out his personal bike and they hop on, Plue sneaking on his hat. The two then continue up west to Route 38.

While traveling down the road Lucas also trains some of his Pokemon. Jasmine keeps hers hidden for the surprise of battling Lucas later on. Of course, since he knows about 4 Pokemon she possesses, it shouldn't be hard to figure her out. She has Sudowoodo, although he still doesn't know why she caught it in the first place. There is the Shiny Pichu he gave her, which was just a way to prove their friendship. The Scyther she caught in the Bug Catching Contest may just be something she picked up in the spur of the moment.

The only Pokemon she has shown that was already in her possession is the Magnemite. That could mean she has either Electric Pokemon, or Steel Pokemon. Lucas could figure this out later. In the meantime he can just enjoy her company.

Soon they reach the entrance to Olivine City. Jasmine inhales deeply, taking in that beach-like aroma in the air. "Ah. I miss this place."

"So this is Olivine City huh?" Lucas asks Jasmine as they enter the city.

"Yup. It has a beach nearby and a lighthouse, just like Sunyshore City." Jasmine tells him, smiling while hugging his right arm. She then blushes and releases herself, realizing what she was just doing. "I'm sorry. I forgot…"

"It's okay. Just try to keep that under wraps when we meet Cheryl again. I got a call from her last night." – Lucas

"You did? What did she say?" Jasmine asks him.

"She said she finally collected all 8 Sinnoh badges, and that she's on her way here to Johto. Since Olivine has a port it's most likely she'll come here." Lucas tells Jasmine as they continue into the city.

Lucas, Plue and Jasmine go past the Olivine Gym, where Silver walks out in a hurry. He spots Lucas and glares at him. "You again? Am I fated to run into a pest like you forever!"

"YOU'RE THE PEST!" Lucas yells at him, prepared to punch him in the face. Jasmine holds him back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Don't lose your cool Lucas!" – Jasmine

"I came looking for this town's gym leader. I heard she was strong so I came to put her down, but it seems she's out of town." Lucas and Jasmine pause when he mentions the gym leader. Since they both know he's referring to her he finds himself to be a little curious.

"I'm sorry for the wait. My name is Jasmine, and I am the Olivine Gym Leader." Jasmine informs Silver, blowing mind completely. Lucas knows already, so he finds his surprise to be deliciously entertaining.

"Where the hell have you been! Don't you know that gym leaders are suppose to stay in their gyms until a challenge arrives?" Silver shouts at her. He then turns to Lucas and states, "And here you are, wasting your time training this loser. What, did you fall in love with him and he tricked you into making him stronger?"

"Okay, now you've gone too far Silver!" Lucas shouts at the red head. He then stands before Jasmine, obviously defending her. "I won't let you badmouth Jasmine when she did nothing wrong; all she did was allow me to escort her home!"

"Lucas…" Jasmine whispers, a blush appearing on her face. She has never seen Lucas act so fierce, and for her sake apparently.

"Whatever. Let's just battle." Silver says, ignoring Lucas' words.

"I can't right now. I have to visit the Glitter Lighthouse." Jasmine replies, walking away further into the city.

"What's at the lighthouse?" Lucas thinks out loud as he follows her. Silver sighs and trails them as well. He's waited for this long, so he might as well keep it up.

Lucas and Jasmine enter the Glitter Lighthouse, and begin their ascent upwards to the top. Lucas doesn't know why, since there is no reason a lighthouse needs anyone in it during the day. But when they reach the top, through an elevator, Lucas discovers the reason; there is an Ampharos at the top of the lighthouse that is able to give out light. This is the only way the lighthouse can give out its famous light.

But there is a problem; as Jasmine approaches the Ampharos, she could tell that the Pokemon is rather sick. It can barely even stand up. "Amphy, are you okay? You look dreadfully pale!"

"Is it alright?" Lucas asks her approaching the Pokemon Jasmine is comforting.

"Stay back. Amphy doesn't approve of anyone but me." Jasmine tells Lucas, stopping him from moving forward. Jasmine continues to example Amphy, and begins to slowly tear up. "This is bad."

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucas asks her.

"I'll stay here. Can you speak with Nurse Joy?" Requests the Olivine Gym leader.

"Sure. I'll go right away." Lucas says, heading down to the Pokemon Center.

Outside of the Lighthouse he sees Silver waiting impatiently for Jasmine. He asks, "Well?"

"She has to take care of a sick Pokemon. She won't be moving from that spot for a while." Lucas tells the jerk of a red head.

"I see. It was pointless for me to wait for her." Silver states, and walks off to Route 39.

"Don't you care about how that Pokemon feels?" – Lucas

"If a Pokemon can't fight, then it's best to kick 'em to the side. Power is everything, and the only thing that matters." Silver says, walking off north of the city. 'At least, that's what the old man would say.'

Lucas sighs as he continues further back into Olivine City. It would take a while before he can check up on Jasmine and Amphy. Until then he would have to wait and break for time. When one has to wait, things tend to get real boring fast.

"Lucas!" Not today though.

Lucas turns around and sees Cheryl lunging forward and clutching onto him from behind. She seems to be wearing a green tank top with jeans, and has Lucas' original cap on her head. Lucas blushes tremendously when he begins to feel her assets on his back.

"C-Cheryl! You're here already!" Lucas shouts, surprised at her being around so soon. He turns around in her arms and places his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. I got all eight badges. Here." Cheryl shows Lucas her badge case, and her eight badges within: Coal, Forest, Relic, Cobble, Fen, Mine, Icicle and Beacon. "Thank you for giving me support through your HMs."

"No problem. I'm glad for you-" Lucas is cut off when Cheryl kisses him, and hugs the back of his head to push him forward. He returns it, causing her to reply just the same. They finally part ways and stare dreamily into each other's eyes. "Wow. I sure have missed that."

"Me too." Cheryl says in a low volume.

"Quil!" Plue calls out, looking up at the two lovers.

"Lucas!" Jasmine's voice calls out. Lucas and Cheryl turn around and see the brown haired Gym Leader coming up to them. Her heart sinks when she sees him with Cheryl. Well, the journey with him was fun while it lasted. "Cheryl… It's so nice to see you again."

"Jasmine." Cheryl says, turning her eyes to the girl wearing a dress. She releases Lucas and approaches her. "I thank you for taking care of Lucas. Has he gotten you into trouble?"

"Not lately. But I liked spending time with him. He's a great friend." She says, bringing up a small blush on her face.

Lucas looks away as she says those words. He knows full well that he has feelings for her, just the same as he does for Cheryl. He feels too guilty to now to talk to Cheryl around her. Cheryl could tell that Jasmine has shown some form of feelings for Lucas, through that blush just now. She can also read Lucas' feelings, and could tell he feels bad about it.

'I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I guess it was inevitable that Lucas would like another girl…I need some time with this.' Cheryl mumbles under her breath, so low that her boyfriend or his new interest couldn't hear her. "That's good. I hope we can be together like this for a long time."

"Thank you, Cheryl." Jasmine says to her, closing her eyes for a bit. She then opens them and looks at Lucas. "Lucas, there is something I need to ask of you, and I'm hoping with all my might you say yes."

"Of course I will. What's wrong?" Lucas asks her. Cheryl's heart tightens a bit when she asks that, but it's not as hard as it use to be.

"Lucas, there is a way to cure Amphy. A medicine exists in Cianwood City that can cure any illness a Pokemon can have." – Jasmine

"Really?" – Lucas

"Why can't you do it then?" – Cheryl

"But that's across the sea, and I can't leave Amphy's side." Jasmine tells Lucas and Cheryl, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I was hoping you could. I trust you more than anyone else in this city. Can you please go-

"It's okay." Lucas places his hands on her shoulders, getting her to stop talking. "I'll go to Cianwood, and pick up this medicine."

"Lucas…" – Jasmine

Later That Day…

"Take this prescription. It will let you gain access to the Secret Medicine I prescribed." Jasmine says to her friend Lucas, hanging him a slip of paper. Lucas and Cheryl read it over before he pockets it in his shorts. They are now heading up the stairs of the S.S. Aqua heading towards Cianwood. Jasmine takes one more look at Lucas and smiles, a small blush growing once more. "Thank you again Lucas. I'll always be grateful to you."

"Don't worry about it. You can count on me!" Lucas says to her, waving to his female friend as he walks up the steps with Cheryl. She remains silent as they board the ship.

Soon the boat takes off and travels for the nearby island of Cianwood. Lucas looks out to sea from a railing beside Cheryl, Plue getting sick and passed out beside its trainer. A Remoraid and a Mantine jump out of the water as they pass by, causing Lucas to be filled with joy from just watching it. Even as time passes and nightfall hits, he can still be seen looking out to sea.

"You're still thinking about her, right?" Cheryl asks Lucas, watching up to him with a tray of Asian carp festered in shrimp, pineapple and iceberg lettuce.

Lucas turns to his girlfriend with a shocked and blushing look. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with Jasmine, aren't you?" She questions him, causing Lucas to twitch. She then looks down depressed. "I knew it. I should have never let you leave for Johto alone."

"Cheryl, look, just because I may have feelings for Jasmine doesn't mean my feelings for you have deteriated… Wait, determinated, deterated…" – Lucas

"It's deteriorated." Cheryl corrects Lucas on choosing the correct word.

"Yeah, that." – Lucas

"So do you really like her, in the same way as me?" – Cheryl

Lucas looks down and sighs. He then faces her and says, "I'm sorry. I do like her, as in 'like, like'. It just happened. I never really expected to fall in love with another woman. Can you please forgive me?"

Cheryl pauses for a minute, and places her on a conveniently nearby tray. "Lucas, I can't forgive you," At those words Lucas lowers his head in sadness and shame. He knew about Cheryl's jealousy over him and other women, and yet he still let this happen. But as he was about to leave, she finishes by saying, "Because, there is nothing to forgive."

"What?" – Lucas

"Lucas, you have a strange ability to attract female company. Before I told you of my feelings I was constantly afraid that someone would use you without caring about yours. That's why I couldn't look away when Gardenia, Cynthia or even Marley were around you. Gardenia has a bad past with boyfriends because of her grass Pokemon fetish, I didn't want some older woman taking advantage of you, and I hardly knew that quiet one. But then I decided on something." Cheryl begins telling Lucas about her feelings towards him and other women, causing him to listen carefully.

"Decided on what?" He asks her, walking towards his green girlfriend.

"I figured eventually you would like another girl and she would gain feelings for you when my back was turned. So I'll let you two get to know each other more, I'll let you be with another woman." – Cheryl

Lucas backs away from her, his eyes look like they might burst out crying. "You… you're breaking up with me!"

"Don't be stupid!" Cheryl lightly conks him on top of the head. "I can never imagine my life without you anymore! I will however allow you to be with another girl and me at the same time."

Lucas takes a moment to pause, thinking over what she said. He then questions, "Are you suggesting that I have two girlfriends, you and Jasmine? And you're okay with it?"

"I am, but only with someone I approve. If I get to know Jasmine more then maybe it's possible with her, and only her." Cheryl replies, answering his question.

"But what if I want to get married to one of you, or even both? Is that legal?" Lucas asks her.

"In Sinnoh it is, or that's what your mother told me." She tells him, causing the boy to fall backwards.

'Am I the only Pokemon Trainer that has a life like this?' He asks himself in his head.

"So there. If I like Jasmine enough, she becomes your second girlfriend, no questions asked. Okay?" She tells him, helping Lucas up to his feet.

"So… You're okay with this, right?" – Lucas

"Yes, now quit asking. Right now we have something to focus on." Cheryl then looks ahead into the distance, where Cianwood City can be seen.

"Right." Lucas says, turning his eyes back out to sea again. Cheryl grabs her plate and continues to eat it, while her Pokemon Champion of a boyfriend watches the sea. He then spots a glowing being running along the coast. It passes by the ship in a hurry, leaving only a second for anyone to see it, towards Cianwood. Being the only person out by the railings to see this, Lucas wows at the figure. 'That glow looked familiar.'

Unknown to Lucas, Eusine watches him from behind. He then tightens his right fist and leaves him alone, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Tomorrow…

_"I can't believe two kids would risk their lives running into the tall grass just to meet Pokemon…" Professor Rowan says in a whisper. HE turns around to face the two boys about to run into the tall grass, Lucas and Paul. "You two boys love Pokemon right?"_

"_There's no point in asking!" Lucas says, raising his right hand up in a punch._

"_He's right!" – Paul_

"_That's good then," Rowan begins, as Dawn follows after him. _

"_Professor, you left your briefcase back at the lake." She says to him, handing the adult his briefcase. Her eyes glance onto Lucas after looking at Paul, and then she says, "Hello. Who may you two be?"_

"_These two are going to be the new beginner trainers for two of our Pokemon." Rowan tells the girl, opening his briefcase._

"_Huh? But we just met them!" – Dawn_

"_Really?" – Paul/Lucas_

"_Professor, is this really a good idea? Those Pokemon are kind of hard to replace." Dawn warns him, but he continues regardless._

"_Choose one of the Pokeballs in the case. From left to right are a grass type, a fire type, and a water type." He says to them._

"_I'll take this!" Paul reaches in and grabs the water Pokeball. He then sends out the Pokemon inside, Piplup. "Aw, I got a stupid penguin." _

_At that, Piplup gets mad and hops up to rapidly peck Paul in the head. Lucas then reaches in and picks up the fire Pokeball. He opens it up and releases Chimchar. "Oh cool, it's a monkey!"_

_Lucas lifts Chimchar up into the air, smiling as he looks into its eyes. Chimchar smiles back and crawl on top of his head, taking his hat. "Hey, give that back!"_

_Rowan begins to stroke his chin as he watches the two Pokemon trainers interact with his Pokemon. He gains an interest in Lucas, who finally got his hat back and is now tickling his Pokemon. _

"_Remember, those Pokemon are as unfamiliar with this world as you are, so enjoy your time together." Rowan walks further into the tall grass, leaving the two trainers alone. Dawn follows after him, but trips._

_Lucas manages to catch her before she could collapse, and holds her up. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah…Thanks." She says before following after the professor, a small blush appearing on her face._

_The two watch as they leave, disappearing into the distance. Our pearl trainer then says, "He's rather nice you know… He seemed so stern and scary on tv."_

"_Was that girl blushing when she left?" Lucas questions as he watches Dawn run off._

"_That can't be, a dateless loser like you! You can barely get near girls without stuttering." Paul tells his friend._

"_That was a long time ago! And it didn't help that girls kept talking to me whenever I was alone." Lucas says to him._

"_Okay, then let's make a bet; there are eight gyms in Sinnoh. Whoever can get all eight badges, and an attractive girlfriend, has to admit to the loser that they are their better." – Paul_

"_What? I don't want to find a girlfriend just so I can spite you." Lucas tells his friend. _

"_Don't get all serious on me Luke. It's just a friendly competition between friends." He says, as Piplup sends before him. Chimchar hops off of Lucas and guards itself. "Starting with this battle!"_

_End Flashback_

Lucas opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. "Another dream about that event."

"What event?" Cheryl asks him, having woken up beside him. Plue can be seen sleeping at the end of the bed.

"I was dreaming about when I first got my Pokemon Chimchar. It was also the first time I met Dawn and the Professor." Lucas tells his girlfriend, who rises up from the bed to get dressed. "I was also surprised that Professor Rowan gave up those Pokemon in the first place-Ah! Don't get undressed here!"

"Aw, don't tell me you're still embarrassed being around me, huh?" Cheryl taunts Lucas while taking her clothes off, revealing her lingerie.

"You know I only get like this when I see you taking your clothes off!" Lucas tells her, turning away from her while blushing.

"Oh Lucas, such a child. Would you act like this if you saw any other girl naked?" She asks him while putting on her green dress and butts she is known for wearing.

"I would never look at another woman naked, by choice." Lucas rises up from his bed and begins to undress too.

"Of course I know-Ah!" Cheryl turns away while blushing. Sure she's seen Lucas in his underwear before, but it doesn't change the fact that she can't hold herself when he does.

"I guess we're not so different after all, huh?" – Lucas

After getting dressed Lucas and Cheryl get ready for their departure to Cianwood, which is rather close by actually. Soon the ship docks, and everyone comes off the ship. Once the couple set foot on the toasty sand floor of the island, they make their first stop to the pharmacy.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The pharmacist asks them.

"We're here to pick up an order." Lucas says as he hands him the receipt. He takes it and reads it over.

"I see. Be right back." The pharmacist goes behind the counter into the back room, leaving the two trainers to wait. He comes back out with his receipt and gives them a white bag with the medicine in it. "Here you go. Hurry up and heal that poor, sick Pokemon."

"Got it!" Lucas says as he takes the bag.

Both him and Cheryl rush out the door and head towards the docks. On the way though, Lucas spots a large, familiar building. He stops to take a closer look at it, and then realizes it's a gym. If it is then that means he can stop here to win a badge. But the more important thing at the moment is to take the medicine to Amphy; Jasmine is counting on him.

When they reach the ship Cheryl prepares to sign them up for a second trip back to Olivine, but Lucas then hands her the medicine. "Lucas?"

"I want you to take this with you back to Olivine." He requests of his girlfriend.

"But what about you?" – Cheryl

"I just found out there's a gym in town, so I'll be staying for a while. I can fly back to Olivine once I'm done." Lucas tells her as she takes the medicine.

"You're going to stay here just to get a gym badge? What about Amphy and Jasmine!" – Cheryl

"It won't matter if either of us are there to deliver the medicine as long as one of us gives it to her. Besides, this gives you some time to be with Jasmine." Lucas tells her, causing her to gasp.

"That's right! Good luck in your gym match!" Cheryl gives him a quick kiss to the lips and heads on board.

After the ship leaves, with the couple waving to each other, Lucas heads to the gym. Inside the Cianwood gym, he sees the other gym trainers training against each other, using Fighting Pokemon. 'Let's see: Noctowl, Plue, Wani, Gizamimi, Umbreon, and that egg. Umbreon won't stand a chance, so I'll just stick with Plue, Wani and Noctowl.'

Lucas enters the gym after picking up Plue in his arms. "You ready?"

"Quil!" Plue replies, smiling as it is cuddled in his arms.

Lucas enters the gym and begins to battle against the many trainers inside, using Wani, Plue, Noctowl and Pichu to increase their strength. After fighting them all he finds the leader of the gym standing underneath a waterfall. (Yes. There's a device in the gym made to pour water on the gym leader.)

'I'll break him out of that, once I heal these guys.' Lucas takes this time to head back to the Pokemon Center and heal his weakened Pokemon.

After waiting for his Pokemon to restore their health, he receives them in tiptop shape. With this he can now challenge the gym leader. On his way he gets a strange, familiar feeling. Looking ahead he sees a blue, rainbow like figure up ahead. "A Pokemon?"

He walks to the northern end of the beach, and notices the Pokemon up ahead is actually Suicune. He walks closer to it, before it glares at him. Its eyes meet his, and he could suddenly feel something inside his head. 'This feeling… What's happening?'

"_Soon, trainer, soon. Your power will be required."_ A voice says in his head. Just as soon as it disappears Suicune dashes off into the sea.

"What was that?" Lucas questions, sensing that weird feeling in his head disappear.

"You, Lucas, that was Suicune just now wasn't it?" A voice says behind him. He looks back and sees Eusine coming up to him. "I only caught a glimpse of it, but I saw Suicune running along the waves."

"Eusine? What are you doing here?" Lucas asks the guy.

"Suicune is graceful, beautiful and grand, and it races through towns at such amazing speed. I want to see it up close, I've worked my life off to search for and meet Suicune, and I keep getting outpaced by you." He says, glaring into Lucas' eyes. "I've decided, I shall defeat you, and gain Suicune's approval once and for all."

"EH?" – Lucas

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter. Let's begin the preview!

Yusei: Next time on The Crystal Adventure, Eusine challenges and battles Lucas out of his jealousy of him and his connection to Legendary, Mirage and Mythical Pokemon. Lucas then faces against Cianwood Gym Leader Chuck and returns to meet with Cheryl and Jasmine.

Julia: Someone else appears as well, and you won't like it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?

Lucas & Silver: Super Hero Time!

Lucas: After battling Eusine and Chuck I head to Olivine and receive a surprise. What could it be?

Silver: I meet some weird girl and feel a little different about how I see things.

Lucas: Let's start!

Silver: Show time!

_**Journal Entry 6: The Sin-Joh Battle Trap

* * *

**_

"Go, Alakazam!" Eusine sends out his strongest Pokemon. Lucas grits his teeth and backs away as he grabs one of his Pokeballs.

"If you're really going to go through with this, then fine! Go, Umbreon!" Lucas sends out his Dark Pokemon, having it face the Psychic type.

"I'll take you down, even if I have to overcome Alakazam's weakness! Energy Ball!" The Psychic type fires a blast of pure solar energy at Umbreon, who jumps past and away from the attack, and the follow up.

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Lucas says, causing his dark type to dash towards Alakazam. It tackles the Pokemon in the chest, causing it to back away a little. "Now, follow up with Pursuit!"

"Alakazam, Reflect!" Umbreon glows bright red and head butts Alakazam, but a barrier rises up to stop Umbreon. The dark Pokemon falls back and stands back up to face Alakazam. "Energy Ball!"

"We'll have to use that attack. Dark Pulse!" Umbreon opens its eyes and glares at Alakazam, before releasing waves of dark energy collected into swirling circles to strike out Alakazam. After wards Umbreon begins to rub its eyes a bit.

"No! Alakazam!" Eusine complains, retrieving his Pokemon. "I hate to admit it, but you win. You're better than I am, Lucas. No wonder Pokemon gravitate towards you."

"Well, It's a bit unintentional." – Lucas

"We will meet again." Eusine says, leaving the beach to leave Lucas alone with his thoughts.

"That guy is weird," Says Lucas as he pats Umbreon on the head. "Good job Umbreon. I'm sorry you used that attack just now, especially when you're still learning to use it."

Umbreon makes a growl, hinting to Lucas that it'll be fine. Lucas returns it to its Pokeball and tells it, "Don't worry. You'll have a long time to rest for today. We'll be having our gym battle here."

Lucas and Plue then turn their attention towards the Cianwood gym, and walks towards it. There he sees a woman standing outside. She turns around to face him, and then asks, "Are you here to challenge the gym?"

"Yeah. I'm here to battle the leader. Something wrong," Asks the raven-haired champion. She shakes her head from side to side.

"Nope. I was just asking. Good luck," She tells him, a smile present on her face.

"Okay." Lucas heads into the gym, leaving her out there to watch.

Inside the gym Lucas could see the Gym Leader Chuck underneath the self-made waterfall. Like before he's training, and it's most likely consumed him. He climbs to the top and ends his training, by causing the latch making the waterfall onto Chuck to lift up.

"Huh? What?" Chuck shouts, noticing the water flow is gone.

Lucas walks down to where the guy is, exposing his presence to the chubby gym leader. "Hi. I'm Lucas from Twinleaf, and I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle."

"WHAT'S THAT?" Chuck lunges at Lucas and lifts him up single handedly. "YOU INTERRUPTED MY TRAINING FOR SOMETHING SO… Wait, Lucas right? Then you're that new Sinnoh Champion I heard about!"

"Eh?" – Lucas

"This will be a great battle then! A challenge from the Sinnoh Champ himself!" Chuck states as he drops Lucas to the ground. He then walks over to the far end of the gym, where Lucas will send out his Pokemon. "This will be a two Pokemon battle. No one wins until one side is completely finished off."

"Deal." Lucas replies, still a little freaked about that sudden lift. He reaches for his Pokeballs and grabs Noctowl's, already planning his strategy.

"Twist and crush them, Primape!" Chuck sends out his first Pokemon, the hairy Primape.

"Take flight, Noctowl!" His Pokemon takes to the air, flying towards the ape Pokemon. "Use Confusion!"

Noctowl releases a psychic wave at the monkey, causing it considerable damage. "Overwhelm it with force! Use Rock Slide!"

Primape hops up and stomps on the ground, causing rocks to rise up from underneath the wooden floor and fly after Noctowl. It dodges using aerodynamics and then continues towards Primape. "Use Peck attack."

"Focus Punch!" Primape prepares to punch it in the face, but Noctowl manages to strike it in the face. This continues for about ten more strikes, before Primape falls to the ground. It then picks itself back up. "Focus Punch!"

Primape strikes Noctowl with one punch, striking so fast neither Lucas nor Noctowl could react. Chuck then shouts, "Hit 'em again!"

"C'mon, get up, Noctowl!" Lucas shouts to his Pokemon, causing the owl to stand up. "Alright! Now use Confusion!"

Noctowl blasts Primape with psychic energy, causing it to back away. With this damage it loses its ability to use Focus Punch. "Rock Slide!"

"Peck Attack!" After avoiding all but one of the boulders, which strikes its left wing, Noctowl flies in for a final peck, striking it between the eyes. This knocks it down and finishes Primape off.

"Damn. Primape lost. A hundred thousand push ups for you!" Chuck says as he retrieves his Pokemon. He then takes out his other Pokeball and sends out his toughest man, Poliwrath. "This time things won't end the same."

"A water and psychic type, eh? Yosh! Noctowl, take flight and use peck!" Noctowl is about to fly up, but its left wing is damaged. Lucas notices this and pauses. "Ah! Noctowl!"

"Hydro Pump!" Poliwrath fires a burst of water at Noctowl, one far stronger than a water gun. It takes it out in a single strike.

"Noctowl!" Lucas rushes over to his defeated Pokemon, catching it before it could reach the ground. "I'm sorry Noctowl. I should have recalled you before it was too late. You deserve a nice rest."

Lucas returns Noctowl to its ball, and then goes back to his side of the field. He then faces Chuck and Poliwrath with a stern look on his face. 'I have to view this carefully. Croconaw relies on strength, Plue is weak to water, and Umbreon is a dark type. I haven't had much training with Gizamimi either… Eh, I might as well try.'

Lucas sends out his Spiky Eared Pichu. As it appears, Plue squeals a little. Chuck makes a hearty laugh. "Ha! You're going up to me with that? You'd be better off using a toothpick than that scrawny runt!"

"Don't underestimate my Pokemon; Gizamimi, get ready for battle." Lucas says to his Pokemon. He then hands it a small sash.

"Poliwrath, wipe it out using Hydro Pump!" Chuck's words cause the water type to fire another powerful burst of water at the yellow mouse.

"Hang onto the Focus Sash!" Pichu keeps hold onto the tiny sash, just as it gets blasted away. Afterwards Pichu manages to pick itself up, having released the sash. Lucas sighs when he sees his Pokemon has survived that terrible attack. Pichu then begins to charge at Poliwrath, leaping over it. "Pain Split!"

Pichu's eyes flash as it lands on top of it. Their body energies begin to flare and swap with one another. Gizamimi then leaps off of Poliwrath. "Poliwrath, finish it off with Focus Punch!"

"Dodge and use Volt Tackle!" Gizamimi dodges the first few punches and then surrounds itself with electricity. It then crashes into Poliwrath, causing an explosion on contact.

The two Pokemon come out of the smoke ready for battle. A few seconds pass before something happens; Poliwrath falls down to the ground backwards, its eyes shown to be fainting. Chuck shouts, "AH! NO!"

"Yeah! Good job Gizamimi!" Lucas says, causing his Pokemon to leap up for joy. He then catches it in his arms and hugs the tiny mouse.

"Well, you beat me. That's it!" Chuck reclaims his Pokemon and prepares to jog up to the waterfall devices. "I'LL RESOLVE TO TRAIN 24 HOURS A DAY!"

"What about my badge?" Lucas asks him.

"Oh yeah. Here." He tosses Lucas the Storm Badge, which he successfully catches.

"Alright! I got the Storm Badge!" – Lucas

"Pichu!" Gizamimi shouts.

"Quil!" – Plue

Lucas then places his badge in with the rest. Only 3 badges left to complete his collection, and his long awaited battle with Jasmine would be the sixth. With that on his mind he recalls Gizamimi to its ball and walks out the gym with Plue.

'Now… How do I go back to Olivine? There aren't any ships coming by soon,' Lucas says in his mind while thinking of a way back. By now Cheryl should be with Jasmine by now and Ampharous should be healed up. Of course, it's only been one day since she left.

"Excuse me, did you win?" Lucas turns around to see that lady from before standing in front of him now.

"Oh yeah I won." – Lucas

"That's good. I was hoping for my husband Chuck to be training harder. He was getting a little chubby." She says while smiling.

"Eh? You're Chuck's wife?" – Lucas

"Yup. I also know you came here from Olivine right?" She asks him.

"Yeah. I picked up something for a girl I know. My girlfriend left with the medication yesterday." – Lucas

"Well as a thank you for helping Charles, I can take you to Olivine in less than a day." – Chuck's wife

"Eh? You have a boat?" – Lucas

The Next Morning…

"Thanks Madeline for the ride!" Lucas says as he waves up at a hot air balloon. Inside the basket is Chuck's wife, who gave Lucas a ride back to Olivine City in her hot air balloon. With her help he can now regroup with his girlfriend and Jasmine. By now they would probably be getting to know each other.

Lucas makes his way towards the Pokemon Center with his Pokemon ready to be healed. He should have done it when he left Cianwood, but oh well. At least he remembered. But he would never suspect the events that would happen to him today and within the next two days.

Lucas approaches the counter and places his Pokemon on the counter to be healed. Plue stays out of its Pokeball as usual. While waiting he sits in the lobby while playing his DSI, not noticing a man walking up towards him.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Lucas, right," Asks the adult. Lucas lifts his head up, and sees that this person is a light skinned individual with silvery hair and shades on.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know my name?" Before he could get an answer the weirdo hugs him. "Ah! Let go!"

"I'm so glad to see you here! Perfect timing," Shouts the man, finally releasing him. He then removes his shades, revealing his dark blue eyes, and says, "My name is P. Hunter Jameson. I saw you battling against Cynthia in the Sinnoh Elite Four challenge. It's thanks to you that I now have my business!"

"Business? How is it thanks to me?" – Lucas

The person smiles and then says, "I betted a shit load of money on you and you came through for me. So I invested in making a Battle Frontier here in Johto. The grand opening is today, and I was hoping to find you to promote it."

"You want me to?" Lucas repeats.

"Yes. It'll be all expenses paid, you get V.I.P. IDs for yourself and friends, and you'll be the star of the tournament!" – Hunter

"Is that so… Sure! But I want to see someone first before I go!" Lucas says to him, standing up to go to the counter. His Pokemon are ready.

"See someone?" – Hunter

"Yeah. We can meet up here at the Pokemon Center." Lucas then rushes out the door with Plue following behind, leaving Hunter back at the center.

Lucas and Plue run towards the Glitter Lighthouse, believing Jasmine and Cheryl would be there of all places. As he reaches it, the two girls mentioned come out, and Cheryl spots him. "Ah! Lucas!"

"Cheryl! Jasmine!" Lucas calls out to the girls. He notices both of them wearing the same outfits as the ones he first met them in. "How is Amphy?"

"Thanks to you, she's all better, Lucas." Jasmine says, walking over to the young champion. She then reaches her arms around him and hugs the boy. Her face gains a strong redness as she says, "Thank you Lucas. You have my eternal gratitude and thanks."

"It's okay. We're friends, after all." Lucas says to her, failing to resist his own blushing face.

Cheryl sighs a little and walks over to them, causing the two to part. "Lucas, I have decided to give you my answer soon. By the time you two complete your battle, this will all be sorted out."

"I see." – Lucas

Jasmine smiles at the green haired girl, saying, "Thank you Cheryl. At least there won't be anymore uncertainty between us."

"Oh yeah, there's something I wanted to tell you two." Lucas then goes on to explain to the girls about the man he just met, and that he was opening a Battle Frontier up here next to Olivine City. He would take part in a tournament and invite as many friends over as well.

"Wow. That sounds interesting," Says Cheryl says to Lucas.

"I was invited to that as well." Lucas and Cheryl turn to Jasmine in shock. She holds up a pass showing her invitation to the event. "I knew about a Battle Frontier opening up by Olivine, but I never figured he would want me to come."

"Well that's beside the point. We all can enter now." Lucas says, pointing at the Pokemon Center. "The guy in there is hosting it."

"Let's go see him then." Cheryl says, looking into Lucas' eyes. She could see he is getting into his 'interested mode'.

The trio walks towards the Pokemon Center, noticing people leaving the ship on the harbor. Lucas takes a moment to see which ship it was, and is surprised to see former champions Riley and Cynthia coming down. "Eh? Riley, and Cynthia! What are you two doing here?"

"Hi Lucas!" Cynthia says, waving to her successor.

"Hey Lucas. We're here to see this new Battle Frontier we heard about in Johto. It seems kind of suspicious," Says Riley to the boy.

"Suspicious?" – Lucas

"He's just making an excuse because he's scared of your mom. She got in a fight with Fantina." – Cynthia

"Eh?" – Lucas

"Then we heard about the new Battle Frontier opening here. It was fun the last time I went to the one in Sinnoh," States Cynthia as she looks at him. "I also wanted to see Marley and Buck partake into it too."

"Marley and Buck are here too?" Lucas' question is answered when he sees the Goth girl and the red guy leaving the ship as well.

"Hey Lucas!" Buck shouts out, approaching the Champion and his friends.

"Lucas…Nice…to see you…" Mutters Marley as she looks at him. A tiny tint of redness shows on her face.

Marley then goes to explain to Lucas about how she and Buck received invitations for this tournament, seeing as they were former participates in the Elite Four challenges, and high ranking in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. It wouldn't be a mistake if they were chosen after all.

Later…

"EH?" Lucas shouts, seeing Silver and Lyra both holding up passes to enter the tournament. "Why are you guys in this tournament?"

"Of course they would enter me into this tournament. I am to be the Greatest Pokemon Master." Silver says to Lucas, that smug look on his face.

"I was asked to because I was busy scolding this idiot." Lyra says while glaring at Silver.

"Where do you get off calling me an idiot!" – Silver

"You're an idiot! An I-Di-Ot!" – Lyra

"Well, that's Silver. He's a jerk who can't take care of Pokemon properly." Lucas tells Cheryl and the others.

"Is he as annoying as Paul?" – Cheryl

The trainers are all within a hotel room at the Battle Frontier. Among them are guests to the event who will take part, their Pokemon, the staff, and the guy running this whole thing Hunter. When he came in a few fans of his tried to rush him, but now they're cool and have backed off.

Lucas comes before one of the dinner tables for the hosting party they are in, and begins to try a piece of the lobster. "I hope it's as good as it looks."

"Are? Are you Lucas Kongouseki of Twinleaf," Asks a long, red haired beauty. She smiles in this really creepy way that makes you realize she's not right in the head, kind of like a fan girl.

"Uh, yeah." – Lucas

"Great! I'm so glad! My name is Reina of Mahogany. It's such a pleasure to see you," Says the girl, winking seductively at him.

"Uh, sure… Nice to meet you too," Replies the boy, blushing a little. Cheryl notices the girl and her wooing her boyfriend and grits her teeth in anger.

"Who the heck is that?" – Cheryl/Jasmine

"I'm so glad to meet such a talented trainer such as yourself! You're as cool looking as Red! We may be rivals in this tournament, but in private we have to get along well!" Reina reaches her arms out to hug Lucas at the end of her sentence, causing him to be crushed by her mushy chest. He blushes even more, the girls get even more jealous, and Silver and Buck grow envious of the attention he's getting.

"Hey! Get the hell off of him!" Cheryl yells at her, causing Reina to lift her head.

"Ah! Former champion Cynthia! She's so cool!" Reina releases Lucas and rushes to the blond woman.

Lucas begins to catch his breath after she leaves. Cheryl breathes in deeply before exhaling. "I should also tell you I would not think of letting another girl share you either."

"I know." – Lucas

"So does that mean you accept me?" – Jasmine

"Who knows?" Cheryl walks away innocently, holding a glass of wine to her face.

"I wonder… Why was I chosen for this tournament…" – Lucas

Battle Frontier Next Morning…

"Today we will begin the opening tournament of our Johto Battle Frontier, the Sin-Jon Grand Prix! Will all 32 trainers please stand forward!" The judge calls out to the Pokemon Trainers behind him on stage. Amongst them are Cheryl, Buck, Marley, Mira, Jasmine, Paul, Silver, Lyra, and Ace Trainer Reina. The rest are just ace trainers and random others.

Everyone is now within the Battle Frontier's Battle Castle, where they would take part in the first portion of the test. Since the Frontier Brains aren't there yet it is the perfect opportunity to use it.

"These 32 will pit their Pokemon in vicious battles against one another, for the championship, this golden trophy," He points to a trophy placed on a large pedestal with a scantily clad lady beside it and a medal. "And a chance to battle against one of the Four Pokemon Champions; Lucas of Sinnoh."

At this moment Lucas stands up from his seat and approaches the stage. This is the point where he would have to give his speech. He reaches the stage and takes the mic, saying, "…Thank you. I hope everyone here has fun in this tournament."

At that the audience cheers, and Lucas turns his attention to Cheryl and the other trainers. Cheryl and Jasmine give him a smile as he looks at them. Reina gives Lucas a wink, causing him to look away quickly. Cheryl and Jasmine pout when she does, for obvious reasons.

'Wow! I had no idea Lucas was Champion of Sinnoh!' Thinks Lyra in shock when she hears this.

'So that bastard is strong after all… It doesn't matter. I will surpass him with this tournament once and for all.' These thoughts run through Silver's mind as he glares at Lucas.

Another one of the trainers looks at Lucas with a questionable look on his face. Who could this guy be? 'He took the bait.'

In the audience Riley and Cynthia watch together with plastered smiles on their faces. The former champion says, "This is great. I wonder who will get to reach Lucas… Eh, Riley?"

"Whoever does will be someone worth respecting, don't you think? Let's hope he doesn't lose his title over this," Remarks Riley.

After introductions of all 32 trainers were finished, that starts the Roulette. In the first battle, featuring both opponents using 1 Pokemon, two unnamed trainers show up for battle. This line up continues with each battle starting and ending, until the 4th match arises; Cheryl of Floa-I mean, Twinleaf against an unknown trainer.

Cheryl stands on the blue end while her opponent, Rachael Katsuya, stands on the red end. The ref then shouts, "Begin!"

"I'll have to go with my strongest Pokemon, Torterra!" She sends out her best Pokemon, the continent Pokemon Torterra.

At the same time Rachael sends out her Pokemon, Magmar. Being a fire type she has the advantage, but it could be debatable because Torterra is also a ground type. A little bit of sweat falls from Cheryl's face as she thinks over the possibilities of winning. She then takes in a deep breath and exhales.

'It'll be okay; Torterra has incredible defensive abilities. That's why it gave up its speed, and I still have that.' Cheryl thinks as her Pokemon glares at the opponent. She then makes the first move, shouting, "Torterra, don't worry. You have some new moves now! Use Leaf Storm!"

Torterra gathers leaves in its tree and prepares to fire them off. But then Rachael shouts, "Flamethrower! Then follow up with Focus Punch!"

Magmar fires a stream of flames that incinerate the leaves. It then charges at the giant turtle, prepared to punch it in the face. "Capture the attack!"

Torterra retreats into its shell and receives the hit, before coming out and biting onto the fire type's arm. Cheryl then says, "Good. Now use Giga Drain!"

Vines come out from Torterra's spikes and wrap around Magmar, draining its energy. Rachael grips her fists tightly and then says, "Magmar, what are you doing? Use Focus Punch!"

Magmar punches itself out of trouble, causing Torterra to release it. Cheryl then says, "Leaf Storm!"

"Flamethrower!" Torterra blows Magmar away with its hurricane of leaves. Magmar then fires a blast of flames that consume Torterra.

"Use Earthquake!" Torterra stomps onto the ground, causing a massive earthquake. Magmar loses concentration on the flamethrower and falls backwards. "Now, Rock Climb!"

Torterra stands up once more, and stomps on the ground. This time it busts through the surface, causing rocks and boulders to rise up. Magmar ends up on top of a towering rock, with Torterra at the bottom. Its claws glow brightly and then it begins to climb up the tower towards the fire Pokemon. With its claws Torterra claws into Magmar and sends it flying, knocking it out.

"Magmar is unable to battle. Torterra wins. Cheryl of Twinleaf now can move on to the next round." The ref says, to which Cheryl leaps up and cheers happily. Lucas and Jasmine smile as she rejoins them, glad that she still has a chance to win.

Next fight is Jasmine of Olivine versus Reina of Mahogany. "Begin!"

"You're the gym leader of Olivine right? Too easy. It's your job to lose to other trainers. Oh, if only you were my darling Lucas, then I could enjoy this to the fullest." Reina states as she chooses Flygon.

"My job is to battle against those who challenge me. I never hand out badges to losers who can't beat me." Jasmine sends out her Pokeball, the one similar to what she used to capture her Scyther. But what comes out is different: Scizor. "If I win this you stay away from Lucas!"

"What do you care? He's just someone who helped heal your sick Pokemon, right? Flygon, use Earth Power!" Flygon flaps its wings, causing the ground to erupt from below.

"Scizor, use Agility!" Scizor takes flight to avoid the attack, and glides towards Flygon. The two take to the skies, but with Scizor's increased speed it is able to keep up with the dragon. "Metal Claw attack!"

"Counter with your Flamethrower!" Flygon opens its mouth and releases a flame attack at Scizor. This forces it to fly above the stream, losing its chance to make a strike. "Use Draco Meteor!"

Flygon fires an energy ball into the sky, having it separate into several meteors. Scizor continues to avoid the attack as best as it could, until one strikes it in the chest. Flygon soars down towards Scizor, preparing to finish it off. "Agility!"

Jasmine disappears with its excellent speed, appearing behind Flygon. 'It was a trap!'

"Attack its wings with Metal Claw!" Scizor crosses its arms and flies above Flygon, swiping at both its wings at the same time. Flygon crashes to the ground with its injured wings, leaving Scizor to fly down after it. "Finish it off with Flash Cannon!"

Scizor fires a beam of glittering light at Flygon, finishing it off. The ref then calls, "Flygon is unable to battle. Scizor is the winner. This match goes to Olivine Gym Leader Jasmine!"

"Yes, I won!" Jasmine cheers, jumping up for joy as Scizor rejoins her.

"No! How could I lose!" Reina shouts, retrieving her fallen Pokemon.

"Never put your hands on Lucas ever again! Got it!" She warns Reina, who runs away frustrated.

"Jasmine! Good job!" Lucas calls out from his booth. Being the champion he has a special place of honor in watching the tournament from high up. It's a little nauseating, but he's use to heights of this level.

"Lucas…" She mutters, blushing happily that Lucas complimented her. Cheryl looks at her narrowed, a little jealous of Lucas complimenting Jasmine and not her.

The next few matches go by rather quickly. Lucas is rather surprised when he finds out Mira lost. Silver, Marley and Lyra move on as well as Buck and Paul. The tournament's first round ends by 5 p.m. with 16 trainers ready to move on and facing against each other in this order: Cheryl vs. Buck, Ace Trainer Meg vs. Ace Trainer Papillion, That mysterious person interested in Lucas vs. Paul, Ace Trainer Rock vs. Hiker Bill, Dragon Tamer Charles Lee vs. Jasmine, Ace Trainer Zeke vs. Pokemon Trainer Housenki, Silver vs. Marley, and Lyra vs. Dragon Tamer Ryoko.

The next round would begin tomorrow.

Lucas heads to his designated room to rest, taking his time to rest before he would have to go back out tomorrow. He falls flat on the bed and continues to look up at the ceiling; tired from all the excitement he got today. Him and Plue soon fall asleep, passed out on the bed like two sleeping gators.

Lucas didn't notice this, but there is someone sneaking around on the outside of the door. The door opens slightly, and a black barrel can be seen protruding through the crack. It aims directly at Lucas, a red dot pointing on his skull. A finger reaches the trigger and prepares to pull back.

"Who's there?" A voice calls out through the hall. The mysterious assassin turns his eyes towards the source of the voice to spot Riley. He then runs away, leaving the Aura Guardian to chase after him. He stops by the hall, and sees that he has disappears. "He's gone."

Riley then turns his attention to the opened door, and his eyes widen when he realizes that it is Lucas' room. 'He was after Lucas? What reason could they… Ah no…'

Riley enters Lucas' room and sits down in a chair, guarding the young champion. 'There's no way someone would want to kill Lucas just for being the Sinnoh Champion, so it must be something he did… Maybe it's Team Galactic reviving, or Team Rocket getting rid of any problems…'

The next morning Lucas and Plue wake up, ready to continue this day with delight. They also notice Riley wide-awake in a chair. Lucas sits up in his bed and asks, "Riley? What are you doing here?"

"I was up last night leading Cheryl to her room, and then I was going to see if you were up because she missed sleeping beside you." Riley begins, causing Lucas to sweat drop. He could believe that. "When I came here I saw someone aiming a rifle in your room."

"Huh? You mean a gun?" – Lucas

"Yeah. Someone wants to kill you," As he says this, Lucas' expression drops to shock and fear.

"What? Why would anyone try to kill me?" He asks, questioning the very logic of someone even wanting to kill him.

"Well, have you run into Team Rocket while you were here?" – Riley

"Yeah, I have. But I heard those guys disbanded 3 years ago." Lucas says.

Riley cups his chin as he thinks, "They did; a Pokemon trainer your age was able to defeat them and end their reign of terror by trouncing their leader Giovanni. But for some reason a few of them have showed up here and there in parts of the five regions."

"Five?" – Lucas

"Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Isshu." – Riley

"Oh yeah. So wait, Team Rocket might want to get rid of me?" Lucas finally asks, getting to the main point.

"Yes. I assume they don't want to make the same mistake and let you run around. They need to be stopped once and for all." After he finishes he stands up and walks over to Lucas. "Don't tell Cheryl you were being targeted."

"What? Why?" He asks.

"If they were after you once, they'll try again later on. Should Cheryl know she'd do something reckless her death might consume you. Not only that, I don't want anyone else to die needlessly." – Riley

* * *

"I see…" And so the tournament would continue for that day. The 16 trainers would battle it out with Sinnoh Champion Lucas after 4 grueling rounds. But who's pulling the strings for the champion's doom?

Kenshin: Let's see… Edo… Next chapter, Lucas wins the next gym badge, and then he meets the woman after his life.

Julia: Oh, you mean her? They went to that woman?


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Get off my back.

Kenshin: Let the chapter begin! Lucas finally has his gym battle and someone tries to kill him.

Manabu: Team Rocket comes back too, and a woman with silver hair shows up.

Yusei: Silver hair! Where?

_**Journal Entry 7: The Steel Plated Battles**_

* * *

"Begin the first battle of the Second Round! Cheryl of Twinleaf vs. Buck of Veilstone!" The ref says, calling on the two trainers to come to the battlefield. With it being day two of the tournament people are ready to expect burning hot battles. Lucas continues to remain quiet around Cheryl about what happened to him last night, as per Riley's advice.

"So, what brings you to this tourney, Cheryl?" Buck asks the girl.

"Just a chance to prove who I am." She says, holding up an Ultra Ball. "Let's take to the scene, Spiritomb!"

She uses her sole Ghost type, Spiritomb. It floats up in the air, glaring down at Buck. He then takes out a Pokeball, and throws it shouting, "Let's crank things up, Torkoal!"

He sends out his fire type Torkoal, a turtle that breathes white smoke. It snorts and releases more smoke. "Torkoal, use Flamethrower!"

The turtle opens its mouth and spits a stream of fire at Spiritomb, who flies away to avoid it. It then floats around Torkoal and has its eyes glow, as Cheryl says, "Hypnosis!"

Torkoal looks away and avoids its eyes. Buck then says, "Don't fall for its tricks! Use Eruption!"

Torkoal fires a stream of lava into the air from the back of its shell, and molten rocks fall down towards Spiritomb. The audience runs in fear of getting hit. Even Cheryl and Buck have to avoid some of the raining rocks, knowing sure death would happen if it hit. Cheryl shouts, "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I'm sorry! I thought it'd be okay!" Buck replies, avoiding some of the falling rocks himself.

"Spiritomb, use Psychic!" Cheryl's Pokemon releases a psychokinetic wave that stops the magma from hitting them, magma being the molten rocks underneath lava. Soon all of them are subjugated to its psychic power, and the arena is safe once again, until one of magmas break free and slams Spiritomb in the face.

Spiritomb falls to the ground, causing it to release its control. All the rocks begin to fall down, one going directly towards Cheryl. Luckily a small Dragon Pulse sphere comes flying towards the rock and blasts it. From his place Lucas sighs out of relief knowing his girlfriend is out of trouble.

'Thank you, Lucas.' "Spiritomb, stop Torkoal with Shadow Ball!" Spiritomb fires a sphere of condensed dark energy towards the fire tortoise, knocking it out and stopping its rampage.

"Aw nuts! Torkoal return!" Buck calls back his Pokemon, placing the Pokeball back around his waist. He then pulls out a Great Ball and releases Skarmory. It takes flight and soars towards Spiritomb. It follows it into the sky. "Fly around it and use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory flies around Spiritomb, leaving it unable to keep up with its movements. It then comes in for the kill with Steel Wing. It knocks the ghost/dark type down, leaving Cheryl to come up with a plan sooner than expected. "Night Slash!"

Skarmory finishes off the ghost by slamming a wing with concentrated dark energy around it into its stone, where its weak point stands. Cheryl calls back her Pokemon, sad that she had a hard time against that. She then sends out Wobbuffet. Buck laughs a bit and shouts, "That won't do you any good! Night Slash!"

"Counter!" Wobbuffet places its left arm on its head, saluting, and releasing a protective barrier around it. Skarmory strikes, and ends up having the damage double and reflecting back at it. The bird falls to the ground, fainting.

"EH?" – Buck

"'Won't do me any good', huh?" Cheryl taunts, throwing his words back down his throat.

"This isn't over yet!" Buck chooses Claydol for his final Pokemon. It floats towards the sitting duck, preparing its psychic energy. "Use Earth Power!"

The ground begins to erupt, and strikes Wobbuffet several times. But before the final hit lands, Cheryl yells, "Destiny Bond," and a ray of light flashes on Claydol. After the final hit goes, Wobbuffet collapses and faints, and soon after Claydol faints as well.

"No way!" Buck shouts, his mind blown at having lost to Cheryl.

"Winner is Cheryl of Twinleaf. She will go onto the next round." The ref says, raising his flag over her side. She leaps up and cheers happily.

"Yes! Just a few more until I get to face Lucas!" She says happily.

The next round commences shortly afterwards, with Meg defeating Papillion. Her strategy of Fighting and Fire types overcame her opponent's bug types. The next battle soon begins as well, Paul going up against the mysterious trainer. The battle begins with Paul using Staraptor against Blaziken.

Lucas meanwhile is looking through his personal pc, through his Nintendo DS, and checking the Pokemon he has. He then leaves his seat and goes to find a pc where he can exchange his Pokemon. "Let's see… I want to use my best against whoever wins, so I guess I can pick those guys."

In all of his travels, Lucas has owned the following Pokemon; Chimchar, Bidoof, Shinx, Starly, Machop, Monferno, Buizel, Staravia, Luxio, Rotom, Gligar, Gible, Floatzel, Gabite, Houndoom, Luxray, Tropius, Wooper, Yanma, Infernape, Scyther, Staraptor, Riolu, Snorunt, Lucario, Glalie, Garchomp, Shaymin, Cyndaquil, Spinarak, Hoothoot, Totodile, Pichu, Croconaw, Noctowl, Eevee, an egg, and Umbreon. He swaps and changes around his Pokemon, having his team now being Cyndaquil, Garchomp, Infernape, Luxray, Lucario, and Floatzel.

"That should do it," Says Lucas as he leaves the pc. If there is any Pokemon left in the pc they would be put in suspended animation along with their respective ball. The only ones who could take out his Pokeballs are Lucas and Rowan, who regularly checks them and gives them a chance to get some fresh air.

Lucas returns to his place, just in time to see Paul using Empoleon against Blaziken. Apparently Paul has lost his first Pokemon in battle against this person, having lost his Staraptor. Luckily Empoleon is a water type, so it should be okay.

"Hagana no… No wait, Hanage… Aw, screw it! Steel Wing attack!" Empoleon flies towards Blaziken, prepared to strike the fire type.

"Double Kick!" Blaziken strikes Empoleon in the face, and then slams it down on its back. "Sky Uppercut," It then sneaks in to make a powerful uppercut. You can hear someone in the background shouting, 'Sho Ryu Ken'.

Empoleon falls to the ground, a little confused as to what was going on. "Don't give up! Use Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon fires a condensed ball of ice cold water towards the chicken, but it manages to duck underneath it and elbows the other bird in the face. The penguin blocks with one of its wings, and then releases a second Hydro Cannon point blank.

It strikes Blaziken in the face, and knocks it out. It's two to two now. Paul throws his fist up high into the air, happy about his soon victory.

The other man sends out Electivire. "Drill Peck!"

Empoleon spins and flies towards Electivire, prepared to pierce it through. The bulky electric type ducks underneath and catches it in an uppercut using Thunder Punch. With it paralyzed Electivire grabs the Pokemon and hoists it over its shoulders.

"Thunder Bolt." On his trainer's command, Electrivire attaches its wires on both ends of the penguin, and releases a hundred thousand volts of electricity through its body. From space one can see the light show going on, the hairs of both Pokemon fizzing up from the power of the attack.

The attack finally ends, and Empoleon falls off the Pokemon's shoulders. Paul reluctantly retrieves his Pokemon, and sends out his last Pokemon, Heracross. His opponent returns Electivire and sends out Staraptor, having it use Aerial Ace to take it down in one shot. The battle ends with the mysterious trainer winning.

"And the winner of this match is, what's your name again?" The ref asks him.

"Diaseki." He answers. This is obviously a pseudo name he coined together to enter the tournament.

"Diaseki! He will go onto the next round!" – Ref

Lucas continues to look at the man as he retrieves his Pokemon. There's something about him that he can't seem to ignore, 'That guy, where have I seen him before… Oh well. It'll come to me later. I still can't believe Paul lost so badly.'

Lucas continues to watch as the other matches roll on by. Eventually it comes up to view Jasmine and her opponent Charles, a dragon tamer. At the end of their bout Jasmine comes out on top, having only used Magneton and Scizor. After the next battle with Zeke and Hounseki, with Zeke winning, we eventually come to Silver and Marley.

It's a shame though that Silver defeats Marley; even her Aerodactyl, which surprised everyone, couldn't defeat Nidoking. The last battle finally arrives, with Lyra going up against Ryoko the Dragon tamer. Luckily for Lyra Ryoko has terrible training with her Gible, Dragonair, and Gyarados. Lyra would be battling Silver in the next round, tomorrow.

At the end of the day Lucas heads to his room, with Plue and Cheryl this time, and sleep peacefully. Once again the door opens slightly, and a red light aims itself onto his neck, rising up to his skull. On the other end of the light is a concealed person holding a rifle. The mysterious person lightly presses his right finger on the trigger, and begins to pull it.

"So you're the one doing it," The sniper turns around and spots Diaseki watching him. "I should have known this was a trap just to get rid of Lucas. Man, have Team Rocket really lowered themselves?"

"So, that's who you are… Daddy really loves his boy, huh?" The sniper drops the gun and stands up to face him. "I never would have expected you to show up here, former Pokemon Hunter Allen Kongouseki."

"It's a father's duty to protect their family, and I would do anything to make sure my son lives," Says Allen to the assassin.

"Well then, let's settle this somewhere quiet." He says, giving off a dark, feminine voice.

Tomorrow…

"Espeon, use Psychic attack!" Cheryl's Pokemon releases telekinetic energy to block a Fire Blast coming towards it. It then uses Psychic on the Pokemon that used Fire Blast, Arcanine. The dog eventually shakes it off and rushes towards Espeon.

"Arcanine, Flare Blitz!" Arcanine consumes itself into flames, and charges at the psychic type.

"Power Swap!" Espeon releases a psychic wave that surrounds both it and the dog. Their attack and special attack gets swapped with each other's. Now that Arcanine's attack power is as weak as Espeon's original attack, the cat survives the flaming tackle. "Finish it off with Psybeam!"

It fires a beam of pure psychic energy at Arcanine, finishing it off for good. Arcanine falls to the ground, completely fainted. Lucas stands up and punches his fist in the air proudly, glad that Cheryl has defeated that fire trainer.

"Winner of this match is Cheryl of Twinleaf. She will go on to face off against either Diaseki or Rock." The ref says. He then receives a letter from Hunter. He reads, 'I have given you my sign of resignation. Thank you, Diaseki.' "Oh well. I guess Rock passes through default."

With that Lucas continues to watch as the next trainers step forward. Jasmine will go up against the Ice user Zeke. This match ends rather quickly with Jasmine's Scizor and Sudowoodo against Glalie, Glaceon, and Sealeo. Lucas smiles as he watches her exit the battlefield, and realizes that if this keeps up Jasmine and Cheryl might face each other.

The next battle would be interesting though; Silver vs. Lyra.

Silver enters the field first, holding up a Pokeball. "This battle is going to end in my favor. There's no way a weakling who spouts about love and all that crap can beat me!"

"Then you would have defeated a person like Lucas." – Lyra

"What?" – Silver

"I don't know much about him, but I can tell he's a real good person. Even when I treated him like crap that time he turned the other cheek. If he wasn't then he would never have gotten approval by Professor Elm to take care of that Cyndaquil or that egg." Lyra tells Silver, who grows even more mad listening to her.

"I'm going to crush you!" – Silver

"Begin!" – Ref

"Go get 'em, Feraligatr!" Silver sends out his strongest Pokemon, the same starter he stole from Elm's lab. It roars and flexes its arms as it appears on stage.

"I choose you, Meganium!" Lyra chooses her starter Pokemon, the grass type that can bring life to dead plants, Meganium.

"Begin!" – Ref

"Meganium, use Razor Leaf!" Her dinosaur-like Pokemon fires a flurry of sharp leaves at the alligator.

"Mow through the attack and go in for Ice Fang!" Feraligatr gets down on all fours and crawls towards Meganium, avoiding most of the leaves. It then opens his mouth and forms ice around its teeth. The alligator then prepares to bite down on the dinosaur's neck, and succeeds in doing so. It then pulls down and slams Meganium to the ground.

The dinosaur's body begins to grow cold from that attack, even as the alligator viciously swings the Pokemon around like a hurricane. Feraligatr lets go and Meganium flies square into the sidelines. Meganium manages to stand back up, and roars.

"What a vicious Pokemon he's trained. No wonder Lucas hates this guy. Meganium, regain your strength with Synthesis." Lyra has her Pokemon use the son to bring itself back to top form. With the eye of heaven blazing down on them already, it would be a synch in restoring its full health.

"Don't let it get back to full! Use Ice Fang again!" Feraligatr charges at Meganium, about to bite down on it one more time.

"Send it into the air with Vine Whip!" Vines come out from Meganium's neck and wraps around Feraligatr, before lifting the water type up into the air. It then throws it up, just as a beam of light shoots down onto Meganium. "Finish it off with Solarbeam!"

Meganium fires a beam of solar energy towards the alligator, consuming it completely. The Feraligatr crashes to the Earth covered in burn marks. The winner of the first battle is Lyra.

"You weren't strong enough, weakling." Silver retrieves his Pokemon and places it on his belt. He then sends out another Pokemon, the powerful Nidoking.

"Razor Leaf!" Meganium fires a flurry of sharps leaves at Nidoking.

"Megahorn!" Nidoking charges at Meganium, ignoring the injuries it is getting from Razor Leaf, and slams its horn into the grass type. Nidoking then grabs Meganium and lifts it up, slamming it upside down. "I figured it was just a fluke you one before."

"Vine Whip!" Lyra's Pokemon extends its whips and has them wrap around Nidoking. The vines hoist the poison type up and slam it upside down into the ground, causing its horn to stick it up. Meganium then pulls it towards Nidoking at high speed, slamming its head into its opponent's face. Meganium flips upward after bouncing off of Nidoking, and lands on its feet. It even releases its vines.

"What are you doing? Don't lose to that thing; Iron Tail!" Nidoking pulls itself back to two feet, and it charges at Meganium, having its tail glow brightly.

It comes before Meganium and slams its tail into Meganium's face, knocking it to the ground. It faints, leaving Nidoking and Silver the winners.

Lyra calls back her Pokemon, glad that it put up such a good fight. "Thanks Meganium. Have a good rest. It's up to you now, Girafarig."

She sends out her Normal/Psychic type, a giraffe. Silver grins and shouts, "Take it out without mercy! Megahorn!"

Nidoking charges at Girafarig, its horn ready to pierce through it. "Psybeam!"

A beam of psychic energy fires from Girafarig's horn, blasting Nidoking and sending it flying. Nidoking falls before Silver, fainted, and leaving its trainer fuming through his ears. How can he be losing to someone like her?

"Damn, useless Pokemon! What the hell am I doing wrong!" Silver retrieves his Pokemon, frustrated at losing this much to someone like her.

"You see? It's just that warped attitude that makes you a terrible trainer. You'll never be a Pokemon Master if you mistreat Pokemon like this!" – Lyra

"Shut up! What does a girl like you know about me!" Silver sends out his last Pokemon, Gengar.

"Psybeam!" Girafarig fires Psybeam again at the ghost, who disappears from sight to escape. Girafarig looks around for Gengar, until it notices its shadow getting bigger. It soon feels a little colder, and realizes Gengar is nearby.

The ghost rises up from the shadow, its eyes glaring at the giraffe while smiling. Girafarig fires another Psybeam, causing Gengar to fly out of range. Gengar then comes up before Girafarig.

"Hypnosis." – Silver

Gengar's eyes start to swirl around to try and put the giraffe to sleep. Girafarig closes its eyes and turns around. Its tail then bites into Gengar's eyes, ripping it out. The eye explodes into a puff of smoke, leaving Gengar with only one left.

"Use Crunch one more time!" Girafarig bites onto Gengar's left arm with its tail, and slams it down into the ground, finishing it off once and for all.

Gengar's eye grows back in, and gives off that swirl look to show it has been defeated.

"The winner of this round is Lyra of New Bark Town. She will move onto the next round to face Olivine Gym Leader Jasmine." – Ref

Lyra cheers and leaps for joy as her Pokemon rejoins her. Silver reclaims his Pokemon, and becomes deep in thought. 'Could what she's been telling me be true? Should I treat my Pokemon better? No, that can't be it!'

Silver walks away and leaves Lyra and the battlefield, upset that he won't get his chance to trounce Lucas.

With this battle finished the four semifinalists take the time to rest their Pokemon, as well as themselves, for the upcoming battle. This leads to the finalists having a huge meal in the quarter rounds. Lucas goes there to eat as well.

"Congratulations Cheryl, Jasmine, Lyra, on making it to the semi finals. It's going to be tough from here on out." Lucas says to them. Cheryl and Jasmine blush at the compliment, while Lyra becomes a little embarrassed to hear that from him. He turns to Rock and says, "You too. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll be more than ready for this," Says Rock as he looks down at the Sinnoh Champion. "I'm just surprised that someone as young as you defeated that monster Cynthia."

"Monster?" – Cheryl

"That's the title she held as one of the four champions," Rock tells the trainers.

"Come to think of it, I haven't met any of the other champions. Do they all have titles?"

"Well, you were lucky you only had to face Monster Queen Cynthia. She was ranked as the third strongest among the champions. There is also Golden Steel Steven Stone, Dragon Slayer Lance, and Pokemon Master Red." – Rock

"Pokemon Master? He's become the first Pokemon Master?" Lucas questions in a surprised tone.

Rock shakes his head no, and continues with, "Not as of yet, but Kanto Champion Red is the only trainer in the world who is the closest to reaching that title; and to think, he's only 16. Too bad he's gone."

"Gone?" – Cheryl

"Red vanished from the face of the earth not too long after he was sworn in as Kanto Champion. Infact, it was only 6 months after he defeated former champion Green that he went into hiding. No one knows why." Jasmine tells Cheryl and Lucas.

"Some say he had a mental breakdown and killed himself, which is practical for celebrities in this decade. But others and myself are convinced it has something to do with Cerulean Cave, and the mysterious Pokemon that has hidden itself inside. For some reason, that was the last place he went to before going into hiding." – Rock

"Cerulean Cave…" – Lucas

"But it doesn't matter. Whether he's alive or not, he's done nothing but disappoint his fans. He'd better have a good reason for ditching everyone." As Rock speaks, Lucas continues to think about the mystery of Red's disappearance.

After dinner, most people head towards the hot springs. Lucas remarks at how simple the design is; it is plastered near the top of the building and placed outside. There exists a wooden wall that separates one half from the others, probably to keep it coed.

Lucas, Rock, Silver, and the others who were in the rounds, except Diaseki, enter on the left side. Cheryl, Jasmine, Lyra and the other females enter the right. Lucas takes this moment to rest his tired body, having traveled nonstop for longer than a week. With Team Rocket on his tails, memories of Team Galactic coming up, and his mind plagued with thoughts on Red, he needs some time to rest.

"Ah, this feels so good. I haven't felt this way in ever!" Cheryl comments on the feel of the soothing hot water on their skin. It feels especially good when she takes her towel off. That's when Lyra sneaks up behind her and grabs her chest. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Huh. You know, I can hardly tell while you're wearing that green mess you call an outfit, but you're a lot more full figured than I thought. No wonder Lucas has you as a girlfriend." She taunts, a devious grin appearing on her face. Cheryl and Jasmine blush, the former at the thought of Lucas finding her body attractive, and the latter out of embarrassment for realizing her chest was no where near as big as either Cheryl's or Lyra's.

"Now, hold on, Lucas did not want to become my boyfriend because of my body. He loves me for who I am on the inside!" Cheryl argues back, before standing up and pushing Lyra off of her.

"Yeah right. Men may be honest and respectful on the outside, but on the inside they think of nothing but sex," Replies Lyra, a smug smile on her face now.

"I highly doubt that. Lucas' mind travels to everything and anything. That's why he always gets into trouble." – Cheryl

"Well, what's it like having a champion for a boyfriend?" One of the other girls asks.

"Yeah! Does he kiss as well as he trains Pokemon?" Another one asks.

Cheryl blushes a little when they ask her. She knows full well how great Lucas kisses. Lyra pouts and says, "What's the point in asking? It's not like we all want to kiss him."

"Do you have someone you love Lyra?" Jasmine asks her.

Lyra blushes at the question, and her mind goes to a certain special person. At first it shows Silver, but it quickly transforms into someone else. "My special someone is Ethan. He's such a cool guy! It makes me wish he, Crystal and Kazuki were still here."

On the other side of the hot spring, Lucas leans his head on the concrete side of the water. Rock notices how deep in thought he seems, and says, "Hey, how about a race?"

"A race?" – Lucas

"Yeah, to that wall from here; think you're up for it?" Rock's challenge grabs Lucas' attention, but he doesn't make a single expression towards it.

"I don't know. I feel a little lazy here." – Lucas

"Oh, what's wrong? Afraid to lose, chicken?" That did it; Lucas' bad habit shows again and he stands himself straight to race against Rock.

Both get on the stone end of the hot spring. Zeke then shouts, "On your mark, go!"

Lucas and Rock dive and swim towards the wall. It's a rather short race, seeing as the hot spring isn't that big. Lucas makes it to the wall first, but he was too deep underneath the water to bump on the wood. He ends up coming up on the other side.

"Ha, I win! In your face, Rock…" Lucas turns around as he says this to put Rock in his place, but he spots the wall. This confuses him a bit, for he could have sworn he arose the other way. He then turns around to his realization that he rose up onto the girl's side. His eyes plaster onto the many girls in vision, most especially the naked Cheryl and Jasmine.

The girls realize his presence and hide themselves. Jasmine shouts, "L-Lucas!"

"What the hell is he doing here?" – Girl

"Lucas, if you wanted to see me naked you could have asked in private! I don't approve of you looking to see other girls naked too!" – Cheryl

Her words didn't reach him; apparently the moment Lucas' eyes laid on Cheryl's naked body he passed out, and sank into the hot spring. That didn't stop Lyra from kicking him in the face under the other side of the wall.

Lucas wakes up two minutes later, with a bloody nose and a bruise on his face. "I can't remember the last few minutes anymore… It's all just a haze of flesh."

All the guys laugh at Lucas' predicament, except Silver, leaving Rock to say, "That was awesome kid! You really are a champ!"

Later, the group exits the hot spring and continues to their rooms. Lyra and the girls, except Cheryl and Jasmine who didn't really mind, scold Lucas for his mistake and almost beat him up. He apologizes, and everything is good again.

Before the day could end, Lucas heads to his room ready to sleep for the night with Plue. On his way to his room, he spots P. Hunter Jameson walking down the hall while holding a human shaped bag. Lucas hides Plue in his room and goes sneaking after the person; his bad habit taking over again.

Lucas chases Hunter to his own room, where he goes in with the bag and quickly locks it behind him. Our diamond protagonist digs up a Pokeball and sends out Garchomp. "Okay, poke a few holes into this wall."

Nodding, Garchomp uses its claws to poke holes into the door. With these windows into the other room open for him, Lucas can see into the room and see what Hunter is really up to. Hunter sets up the bagged item up and pulls the bag off, revealing it to be Allen Kongouseki. He gasps when he sees his father's revealing, his eyes tensing up as he recognizes his form through the holes.

"I have until tomorrow to kill that boy. I was paid to do this, so I have to." Hunter says, walking around the frozen father. He then grabs onto the bottom of his left cheek and pulls, ripping what appears to be a mask off his face. He is now revealed to be a woman. "That cannon works almost too well on humans. I'll deal with this thing after I kill his son."

'His son… He, she's talking about me?' – Lucas

The Next Morning…

"Today we begin the semi finals of our boisterous tournament! We shall begin with Cheryl of Twinleaf going up against Rock of Sunyshore! Both trainers enter the arena!" The ref says, the crowd cheering for the first battle to begin. Cheryl and Rock approach one another on opposite ends, both holding up a single Pokeball. "Unlike the last few rounds, this will consist of two on two battles! Both trainers get to battle with two Pokemon at a time! Begin!"

"Let's win this one, for Lucas: Torterra, Spiritomb!" Cheryl sends out two of her best Pokemon, a giant tortoise and a collection of mischievous spirits.

"I hope to see the strength of this Lucas, so I have to defeat you." Rock calls forth Scyther and Jynx. Both Pokemon glance at their opponents, and soon the battle commences.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Plue approach Hunter's seat, and taps on his shoulder. "Hello, Hunter-san? I would like to speak with you in private. Is that okay?"

"Is that so?" Hunter glances at Lucas, giving off that same warm feeling he had earlier when this tournament started. But Lucas could see through it now. Hunter stands up and walks before Lucas, who follows him. Lucas and Hunter eventually reach outside the arena by the shores of Olivine. With no one else around Lucas could finally confront him about what was going on. "So, what is there for us to discuss?"

"Can you tell me your real name?" Lucas asks him, turning around to look at Hunter.

"Why, it's P. Hunter Jameson. What's wrong with it?" – Hunter

"I said your real name. I looked it up, and realized that there isn't someone named P. Hunter Jameson registered in Johto, or even Sinnoh. Also, I believe you're the one trying to kill me… So, tell me who you really are." Lucas' words cause Hunter to become shaky a bit. Lucas lowers his eyebrows and backs away, and flinches when he rears his head back and laughs.

"So you've figured it out… It's true, I am here to kill you, for those were the orders I received when Team Rocket hired me." When Hunter says Team Rocket Lucas tenses up and erects himself. (He stands up straight) "They wanted me to fight and kill anyone who would get in their way. I assume they had me on standby for Red."

"What?" – Lucas

"That's outside of our usual contracts, after all," Hunter grabs his clothes and pulls back on them, revealing a whole new outfit underneath. Lucas flinches and hides his eyes, but calms down when he sees that Hunter really is a woman. "I am the famed Pokemon Hunter J."

"Pokemon Hunter? Now why would… Wait…" Lucas says, thinking carefully about her name. "Pokemon, P, Hunter, Jameson, J… You know, if I had met you before I would have been really upset."

"It's not as clever when you think about it… Oh well. We only need to meet once for me to kill you." J holds her cannon arm up and aims at Lucas. She then fires a beam at him, who ducks underneath. He then uses Aura Sphere and creates a smokescreen. With this up he and Plue could run away from her.

But before he could even reach the stadium something grabs hold of his arms and forces them to the side. He turns around and sees Drapion gripping him. "I'm afraid you can't run away."

"Damn it, let go!" He yells at her, trying to struggle free from the Pokemon's grip. Although it seems Drapion is increasing its hold on Lucas. He could feel his bones beginning to break.

Plue squeals in fear and charges at Drapion, using Flame Wheel to free its master/friend. Drapion swats it away using Aqua Tail, knocking it away and out for the count. "Plue!"

"But you are rather interesting… I never met an Aura Guardian before." Drapion squeezes tighter, causing Lucas to hurl blood. He eventually hangs his head, the pain getting to him. "Now, now, don't damage the merchandise Drapion. He won't mean a thing to me dead."

"You…" – Lucas

J places her hand underneath his chin and lifts his head up, smiling that devious grin she's known for. "If I sold you I would receive a much bigger bounty than your Pokemon. Being kept in my personal library of selling merchandise and sold whenever I desire, or to be killed by my Pokemon for the sake of Team Rocket; what do you think is a better choice?"

Lucas leans further and bites down at her, but she quickly backs away with an interested look on her face. He then states, "Sorry, but I'm taken. Besides, I have an adventure to finish, and a promise to keep."

"Aw, how cute. You think you can resist me. Maybe I should keep you frozen until I take you back to my ship. The rest of the tournament doesn't matter now." J aims her cannon at Lucas, prepared to turn him into stone.

"Dragon Pulse!" A sphere of dragon energy strikes J, sending her rolling along the ground. Using this opportunity Lucas kicks Drapion in the chin, breaking free from its claws. He then rolls along the ground and picks up his injured Pokemon. Lucas and J spot the big hero of the day: Riley. "Riley!"

"Lucas, are you okay?" Cynthia calls out to him. She, Riley and two Lucario Pokemon are standing before the female hunter and the Pokemon Champion.

"Hey, thanks! Ah!" Lucas runs up to them to be at a safer distance, but the pain he felt from Drapion started to get to him. He falls to his knees clutching his sides.

"Lucas!" Cynthia rushes over to him and helps the boy up. She then glares at J. "You… How dare you try to kill Lucas? I never would have believed Team Rocket could sink so low!"

"How did you know?" – J

"I knew about you trying to kill Lucas for some time now. I had expected Team Rocket would hire a profession, but never someone with such a reputation like you… They must really be desperate." Riley says, helping Lucas to his feet as well.

J grits her teeth in anger, before slowly regaining her composure. She then begins to chuckle a bit, and says, "There's no point in you two standing up against me. After all, even if you two use to be champions, you're both nothing more than humans."

"Lucas, run and find some help. We'll clean up here." Cynthia says to him,

"But what about you guys?" – Lucas

"We're strong enough to handle some poacher. We did match you in battle. Go get some help!" Riley then pushes Lucas further towards the arena, where he would have to escape to.

"Do you really believe I will fight fair and square?" Hunter fires a beam from her cannon, aiming at Cynthia. Riley tackles his fiancé and they roll along the ground.

"Aura Sphere!" They both shout, having their Pokemon fire at her.

J sends out Salamence and has it take both hits, with it being strong enough to handle any fighting attack. She also sends out Ariados, and it uses Spider Web to trap them inside. "Hyper Beam."

Salamence fires a Hyper Beam attack, directly at the two champions. Their Lucario each leap up to block it, but get blown back. Ariados then uses Spider Web to trap them. Riley helps Cynthia up, glaring at J who now stands atop the flying dragon. "I'll take you all with me by the time this is over."

"We'll have to use stronger Pokemon." – Riley

"We can't! She'll just freeze them the instant they come out, and we'll never be able to turn them back." – Cynthia

"Draco Meteor! Flamethrower!" Shooting stars fall from the sky and blast the field, creating smokescreens to block their vision. Afterwards a stream of flames shoots out to burn the webs. Riley and Cynthia turn to see Lucas and Plue, with his team of Pokemon from when he fought Cynthia, not including Shaymin: Infernape, Garchomp, Floatzel, Luxray, and Lucario.

"Lucas! I thought you were running away!" Cynthia shouts to him.

"What kind of champion abandons people in need? Luxray, Discharge!" Luxray releases an electromagnetic signal that hits J and her cannon device. It begins to spark a bit before finally exploding, losing its function.

J holds onto her damaged arm, glaring at Lucas. "Hyper Beam!"

Salamence fires at Lucas, but Natsu and Lucario counter with Flamethrower and Aura Sphere. The attacks explode on impact. Garchomp dashes underneath the smoke cloud and slam two Dragon Claw attacks on Drapion. Meanwhile Natsu takes out Ariados with Flare Blitz.

J reluctantly retrieves her Pokemon, knowing they don't stand a chance against Lucas and the team he used to take over Cynthia. Without her cannon she can't capture Lucas anymore unless she wants to damage the merchandise. "Well, this was a failed mission. I'll just have to try again later.

"In the meantime," J flicks her fingers, and down from the sky appears a metallic robot dragon. It lands before the three trainers and gives off a sort of roar. "I'll leave you with a little farewell gift: Bye, Lucas!"

She then flies off with her Salamence, disappearing into the clear blue skies. In actuality she disappears into her floating fortress that has camouflaged itself. She then leaves with her, her crew moving the ship to a different location.

"We'll take him out in one hit! Flare Blitz, Aqua Jet, Extreme Speed, Spark, Dragon Rush, go!" Lucas shouts, having his Pokemon prepare the appropriate attacks.

Geyser gets covered in water and launches towards the machine. Garchomp takes flight and soars after the machine. Natsu surrounds itself with flames and propels through the air. Luxray releases electricity and runs forward. Lucario jets at high speed, following the example of the others.

Their attacks each collides with the mechanic robot, causing a major explosion that wrecks it apart. The remains of the robot fall apart and crumble, and the Pokemon responsible return to Lucas' side. "We did it!"

He and his Pokemon punch their fists into the air out of triumph, or paws, including the injured Plue. Cynthia and Riley breathe a sigh of relief as they reclaim their Lucario. Lucas then hugs his team, smiling and glad that that ordeal is finally over. "It's so great to see you guys again!"

After Lucas returns his team to their respective balls, he, Riley and Cynthia return to the arena and tell everyone of what has happened. With this information blowing their mind, the whole place goes into a riot; some people involved in the tournament were mad that they had went through all this and wouldn't even get anything for winning or participating. Some people in the stands were rather upset because some of their bets were voided. The rest didn't care about the true nature of the tournament, mostly because they didn't have to pay to enter. Later that day the police raided the arena in search of J or anyone else who would have been associated with her, but except for what was found in her room, nothing came up.

Later That Evening…

"You sure you still want to go through with this?" Jasmine asks Cheryl as they stand by the beach near Olivine City.

"Of course. I went through that tournament to prove myself as a strong trainer. I also entered to fight against you, to give you my answer." Cheryl replies, holding up a Pokeball in her left hand. "Go, Spiritomb!"

"Alright, I won't hold back. Go, Magneton!" As Cheryl chooses her ghost type, Jasmine summons her electric type. Cheryl has taken note of the Pokemon she used in the tournament; despite having many options she only chose three Pokemon to be used visually, Scizor, Magneton, and Sudowoodo. That rock type throws her off of what her true specialty is.

As they begin their battle, Lucas thinks back to what happened when he was able to get into J's room.

_Flashback…_

_Lucas rushes towards the room Hunter/J was staying in, and reaches the place. There he sees the police and some detectives outside the room doing their Law and Order crap. He enters inside, ignoring the authorities, and looks around for his father's statue. He eventually finds it sitting in the living room beside other weird gadgets._

_"Dad!" Lucas approaches his dad, looking into the lifeless eyes of the statue before him. Tears begin to come out as he looks at him; the first time he saw his dad like that, he at first wanted to cry, but held it back so he wouldn't get caught. But seeing his father now, the one who disappeared on him for three years, has really upset him._

_As he begins to cry, he sees a note placed in his pocket. Lucas takes it out and reads the note. 'Dear Lucas, well I assume it's Lucas. Of course it is; there's no way someone like J could capture or kill my son._

_If you are reading this message then she has turned my flesh to stone with her special device. I would like to give her what's worth, but I can't do anything because I'm frozen. There's a type of gun plastered on her table with red markings on it. I want you to shoot me with that so I can return to normal.'_

_"A gun, huh?" Lucas turns to the table and sees a bunch of weapons and contraptions on it. Amongst them is a gun with red markings on it. He picks it up and aims at his father's hand, pulling back on the trigger. A dart shoots out and pierces into the stone, slowly turning Lucas' father back to who he use to be._

_Lucas reaches out and grabs his father, who falls forward shortly after reviving. He also feels dampness on his body, so he looks down only to find blood. "Dad! Speak to me, dad! Dad!"_

_Allen raises his head and looks at his son's face, drying blood running past his lips. "Oh, hey Lucas. How're you doing?"_

_"Don't give me that! Why did you take her on yourself!" – Lucas_

_"I couldn't let her take you. You were too precious to me." Allen says, still smiling at him. He then looks to the side, a sad look on his face now. "I'm sorry for leaving you and your mother alone for 3 years. I had to keep a promise."_

_"Promise?" Before he could get an answer, the police come in and carry him off, taking the injured man to the hospital. "Wait, hold up!"_

_End Flashback…_

"Thunder Wave!" Magneton paralyzes Spiritomb and forces it to become immobile. "Finish it off with Charge Beam!"

Magneton fires a beam of condensed electricity at Spiritomb, knocking it out for the battle and collecting the rest of the energy for itself. Cheryl retrieves her Pokemon and takes out another ball. "She really is strong. I had a hard time with Byron's Magneton, but it was never this good… Go, Torterra!"

She sends out her strongest Pokemon, the Continent Grass/Ground type. It yells out and stomps on the ground, looking up at Magneton. "Magneton, use Tri Attack!"

The magnet Pokemon fires three beams from each body towards Torterra. They burn, freeze, and electrocute the Pokemon; the latter of the three rather strange considering it should be immune. Torterra ends up with fine afterwards, but still is suffering from the after effects of the attacks. "Don't give up! Use Earth Power!"

Torterra stomps on the ground, and an eruption goes off underneath Magneton. The steel type gets caught in it, and faints on the spot. 'Good. Torterra will be a good choice until I can figure out a strategy.'

"Let's go, Scizor!" Jasmine sends out her Bug/Steel type, which flies above the giant tortoise. "Scizor, X-Scissor!"

Scizor flies down towards Torterra, ready to slam its attack down on the giant turtle's head. Torterra retreats into its shell and lets it take most of the blow. Cheryl then says, "Use Giga Drain!"

Its spike vines shoot out to wrap it up, but Scizor flies higher up into the sky to avoid it. "Use Agility!"

Scizor increases its speed and flies around Torterra. Jasmine then repeats herself, "Use Agility again!"

As Scizor's speed rises, Cheryl begins to wonder about her plan. 'What is she up to?'

"Now, use Baton Pass!" She says to her Pokemon. It then vanishes into a puff of smoke and disappears into its ball. "Now to use my strongest Pokemon. Go, Neil!"

Out from the smoke appears another Pokemon, the Iron Snake Pokemon Steelix. It roars at the tortoise and snakes its way in front of it. Cheryl's eyes then narrow as she thinks, 'So that's her specialty, steel types.'

'That makes sense.' – Lucas

"Neil, use Stone Edge!" Sharp rocks appear around Steelix and fire at Torterra.

"Counter with Leaf Storm!" Torterra fires a hurricane of leaves at the rocks, cutting them up. Some manage to strike Steelix, but it didn't seem to notice. 'Steelix is slow, so it won't be able to immediately strike.' "Use Earth Power!"

"Ice Fang!" Steelix lunges at full speed towards Torterra, surprising both Cheryl and Lucas. Its cold ice fangs bite down on the tortoise, causing it to freeze up all over.

"But how?" – Cheryl

"Baton Pass," Mentions Lucas, grasping Cheryl's attention. "Baton Pass allows a Pokemon to switch out with another waiting Pokemon, as well as pass on the stat changes. She waited until Agility would increase Scizor's speed enough and then swap out with her strongest Pokemon."

"I didn't know you could do that! Torterra!" Cheryl shouts, her Pokemon falling over and fainting from the damage down.

"Only one last Pokemon left." Jasmine mentions, her Pokemon rising up and glaring down at Cheryl.

"I guess I have no choice; Go, Blissey!" Cheryl sends out her last Pokemon, the fluffy lovable Pokemon Blissey. "Blissey, use Safeguard!"

"Ice Fang!" Steelix charges in and bites down on Blissey, but with the incredibly strong barrier up that protects it from being frozen, burned, etc, Steelix has to pull back for the moment.

"Now, follow up with Water Pulse!" Blissey throws a ball of water to the ground, causing a tsunami to rise and splash Steelix. It crashes to the ground from the attack, the water picking at its ground type. "Do it once again!"

"You made a big mistake choosing Blissey. Even the smallest physical attack can leave a huge scar on that Pokemon. Iron Tail!" Steelix' tail glows brightly as it slithers towards Blissey, swinging its tail from side to side. The fluffy Pokemon is sent flying towards Cheryl, who gets flattened instantly.

Both Cheryl and Blissey have fainted.

"Cheryl!" Lucas runs to his girlfriend's side and helps her up. He's obviously worried she got hurt in the process of the attack. Jasmine heads over to them to help her, worried about Cheryl's possible injuries. "Cheryl, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Blissey's rather soft." Cheryl tells her, holding close to Lucas. She blushes as she looks up at him, and says, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." – Lucas

"It seems I will finally get to battle you Lucas. The Mineral Badge is waiting for you." Jasmine says as she approaches them. She is glad that Cheryl is okay, seeing as she is the one who did that. She returns Steelix to its ball and prepares to walk away. "I'll face you in battle tomorrow. We've had too much excitement for one day."

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas says, making a small smirk. "I'm going to the Poke mart. See you guys at the Pokemon Center," Lucas walks off with Plue beside him. He would need to prepare himself for the upcoming battle against Jasmine, especially now that he knows her Pokemon specialty type.

"You think one of us should follow him?" Jasmine asks Cheryl.

"Nah. Lucas is strong enough to take care of himself. I doubt anyone would try anything in public," Says the HP specialist. She turns her attention towards the Gym Leader, and sighs. "You want to know my answer for Lucas right?"

"Yes. I would like to. It's been on my mind for a long while now." Jasmine states, a small blush rising on her face.

Cheryl takes in a deep breath and looks away, before saying, "I know I would probably regret this, because I originally had no interest in sharing Lucas with another person… But I will allow you to share him with me."

Jasmine's mouth opens up into a smile. "You… You're serious?"

"Don't ask me again or I'll change my mind." Cheryl says before turning away, a bit of redness on her face. Jasmine leaps at her and hugs the woman.

"Thank you," Says the Gym Leader.

"Yeah, yeah." – Cheryl

The Next Day…

Lucas and Jasmine face one another, standing on opposite sides of a battlefield. Cheryl stands off into the sidelines while Marley, Buck and Silver watch from the other end. Jasmine begins by saying, "Lucas, you are indeed a great trainer, and person. I thank you for bringing me to Olivine City all the way from Violet City, and for gathering the medicine to save Amphy. Nothing makes me more satisfied than to express my feelings of love towards you.

"But this is different; in battle we are two of a kind on opposite sides. I will not hold back on you, no matter how much I love you." Jasmine smiles and holds up her Pokeball.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" – Lucas

"I will face you with the hard boiled steel type Pokemon, one of two types that were recently discovered over the world. You probably know how strong, hard, and sharp they are." Jasmine sends out her first Pokemon, Magneton.

"Yup. I have one of my own. Let's go, Umbreon!" Lucas chooses his dark type, which lands and glares at the electric/steel Pokemon.

"The Gym battle between Gym Leader Jasmine and Lucas of Twinleaf will now begin! Both trainers will only use three Pokemon. Like always, only the challenger can trade out Pokemon." Cheryl says, acting as the ref for the battle.

* * *

Julia: That ends this chapter. Next time you can guess what happens. Also, two new Pokemon join his crew.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise.

TCM: Once again, I still don't have a new laptop yet. I'm not made of money after all.

_**Journal Entry 8: The Return of The Rocket Gang

* * *

**_

"I choose you, Magneton!" Jasmine sends out her electric steel type Pokemon.

"Go! Umbreon!" Lucas sends out his Dark Pokemon.

"Thunderbolt!" Magneton releases a hundred thousand volts of electricity at it, but the jackal dodges easily.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" It releases a ray of negative thoughts at its opponent, but the damage is rather minor. He shouldn't have chosen a dark type.

"Magneton, use Thunder Wave." Magneton releases an electromagnetic wave that paralyzes Umbreon. Its body sparks in pain and forces the jackal to the ground. Suddenly, the collection of magnets falls to the same condition, and touches down to the floor. "What?"

"I should have told you this, but Umbreon has Synchronize, and it gives the opponent the status change it gets." Lucas tells Jasmine, feeling confident in his words.

"Magneton, Thunderbolt!" Magneton fires a voltage blast that ranges to 100,000 and hits Umbreon, causing it to faint.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Magneton wins. Sorry Lucas." Cheryl says, raising her flag to Jasmine's side. Lucas retrieves his Pokemon and smiles looking down at it.

'I probably shouldn't have used that attack yet. Oh well.' "Let's finish this, Plue!" Lucas calls forth his fire type, Cyndaquil. It approaches the battlefield and flares up. "Use Ember attack!"

"Magneton, dodge!" Her words fall on death ears, as her Pokemon is too paralyzed to do anything. It suffers at the fire ball, ending its battling for the day.

"Magneton is unable to battle. Plue wins." Cheryl says, raising the flag for Lucas' side. She smiles a little with glee knowing that Lucas is still in this battle.

Jasmine retrieves her Pokemon, and sends out her second one, Scizor. "This one won't be so easy, Lucas. Agility!"

Scizor increases its speed and goes into battle. Plue tries to keep up, but finds trouble doing so. Jasmine then says, "Metal Claw!"

Plue is struck in the face with the attack, knocking it to the ground. "Plue, return and rest for the moment!"

Plue returns to Lucas' side as per his orders. 'I'll have to rely on him for now.' "Go, Wani!"

Lucas sends out Croconaw into battle. Jasmine quickly says, "Metal Claw!"

Scizor charges in for an attack, but Croconaw opens its mouth and bites down on the pincher. "What?"

"Swing it around!" Wani slams the Pokemon to the ground, and repeats this for a while. "Send it flying with Water Gun!"

Wani lifts Scizor up and shoots it point blank with Water Gun, sending it into the air. Scizor falls to its feet and faces Wani. The gym leader then says, "Metal Claw!"

Scizor prepares to hit it again, but misses when Wani ducks underneath the blow. It's actually tired from being hit before so that contributed to its weakness a bit. "Ice Fang!"

Wani bites down on the bug type, knocking it out this time. "Scizor is unable to battle. Wani is the winner."

"Way to go, Wani!" Lucas cheers, glad that his Pokemon has won the battle. Croconaw turns back and raises its thumbs, and then begins to glow. All three of them look in shock as his Pokemon begins to evolve. 'Whoa! I didn't think it would evolve this soon!'

The glowing finally ends with Feraligatr shown. Lucas leaps up with a smile on his face, shouting, "Way to go! I got Feraligatr!"

"Not bad. You're much better than I expected." Jasmine says as she retrieves her Pokemon. She then holds up her last ball. As Lucas looks at it he begins to realize what it could be. "Take to the stage, Neil!"

Steelix, or known in Japan as Haganeil, appears before Lucas and growls. Wani does the same. Marley comments, "It may have...evolved...but it probably...isn't use to fighting normally..."

"Here we go... Wani, Water Gun," Says Lucas. Wani fires a stream of water at Steelix.

"Neil, dig underground." Neil digs underground and avoids it. Feraligatr looks around for where it could pop up.

"Don't let it come up on its own! Try Strength!" Wani lifts its arms up to strike the ground. But at that moment it bursts up and strikes Wani, sending it flying. "Wani, don't give up! Water Gun!"

While midair its water gun strikes Neil and knocks it off balance. "Iron Tail!"

As Wani lands, Steelix swings its iron hard tail. Wani grabs hold of the tail and tries to hold on, but is eventually knocked to the ground. As the smoke clears, Lucas and Cheryl get a clear view of Wani, and see that it has fainted. "Feraligatr has been defeated. Steelix wins."

"Good job out there, Neil!" Steelix raises its head in victory. Lucas retrieves his fallen Pokemon.

"Good work Wani." Lucas says as he pockets hsi ball. Plue crawls up to Lucas and squeals, ready for battle. "Yosh. Go, Plue!"

Plue enters the battle, looking up at the towering iron snake. "Iron Tail!"

Neil lifts its tail up and prepares to slam it down on Plue. "Ember!"

As Plue begins to fire, it accidentally turns into a stream of flames. It blasts Steelix in the face, canceling its concentration. But even with this it tries to continue with its tail attack. Plue rolls away to quickly avoid it, and the debris it brought up from the blow. Jasmine then says, "Rock Throw around the entire area!"

Rocks begin to shower the battlefield, causing Plue to try and escape as much as possible. "Plue, Flame Wheel!"

Plue surrounds itself in flames and flies towards Neil. As Plue piles through the many rocks thrown at him, Plue manages to collide with Steelix's skull. The giant snake falls to the ground, fainting. "Neil is unable to battle! Plue wins! The victor of this battle is Lucas of Twinleaf!"

"Yeah! We did it!" Lucas cheers, along with his Pokemon Plue. Plue hops up and down with glee, until it begins to glow. All three of them glance at Plue in surprise; twice in a row has Lucas' Pokemon evolved. The light dies with Plue now being Quilava. "Wow. Plue evolved as well!"

"Cyndaquil became Quilava; it evolved after this battle and not a long time ago..." Jasmine says as she watches it leap into Lucas' arms. Lucas smiles and hugs his Pokemon. "It seems you truly are a better trainer than myself, in both skill and kindness. I give you this, the Mineral Badge."

Jasmine hands Lucas the badge for the Olivine Gym, having him receive it gently. "Thanks Jasmine. I now have the Mineral Badge!"

"Quil!" Plue squeals in response.

"Way to go Lucas! That only leaves two left." Cheryl states.

"Yeah." - Lucas

"That was a great battle! Nice, Lucas!" Buck shouts to him. Silver remains silent, and walks away without even a single word.

"Lucas," Jasmine begins, regaining his attention. "The offer you gave me, I'm glad for it. I'm happy that you two care about me enough to make such a deal with me... But, I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Huh?" Lucas and Cheryl both flinch in shock, especially her, upon hearing her response. Cheryl had expected her to be overjoyed and say yes.

"I believe you would be a great partner for me one day, for any woman as a matter of fact. I do have romantic feelings for you, but I can't pursue them. You loved Cheryl before me, so there can never be a place for me in your heart. Besides, I have to stay here in Johto and look after the Olivine Gym. I can't continue traveling the world with you and Cheryl." Jasmine tells him.

"I see. Well, if it's what you want, then I will agree with it." Lucas replies, holding his hand out to her.

"Thank you." Jasmine leaps forward and hugs him.

Marley and Buck look at one another in confusion. Buck asks, "What's going on?"

"I don't know..." Marley replies.

The Next Day...

"Thank you for staying! Bye Lucas! Cheryl!" Jasmine says to her two friends walking towards Route 39. Their next stop would be to Ecruteak City, and then they would pass through towards Route 42 for Mahogany Town. With the Mahogany badge waiting for him, Lucas will head there as soon as he should.

The couple make it to Ecruteak by the end of the day, and rest there. By tomorrow they are ready and head east to Route 42. With a large volume of water blocking their path Feraligatr really did come in handy. Lucas and Cheryl rest before the base of Mt. Mortar. With trees and flowers around them, they could have a nice picnic here.

Lucas opens up his bento he believes is made by Cheryl, a menchikatsu meal with sauce and sushi included. Cheryl has yakitori bento with a jar of honey on the side. Lucas enjoys his delicious meal with a childish smile on his face, but stops to look around on occasion. He forgot that he left Plue inside its ball after evolving, since it's too big to be hanging on his shoulder.

"This is really good. I can't believe you made this!" Lucas compliments Cheryl on her cooking. Of course, he doesn't really know that she bought it and her meal at a store.

"Yeah, made... So what will we do after you get all eight badges? Challenge this Dragon Slayer guy?" Cheryl asks him. Neither of them notice a blue Pokemon in the trees.

"Well, I'm thinking of asking him about this Red. There's something I need to ask him." Lucas confirms, remembering what his dad told him before he went to the hospital. After his recovery two days ago he flew home via Pokemon Airline.

"Is something wrong?" - Cheryl

"Nah, I'm just a little curious. I think the guy's still alive." Lucas says to her.

"It would stink if he turned out de-" Cheryl pauses as she reaches for her jar of honey, and realizes nothing is there. She turns to her honey and sees nothing. She begins to frantically look around for it, and then panics screaming, "WHERE THE HELL'S MY HONEY!"

"Cheryl, calm down. It's just-" Cheryl shoots her eyes at Lucas, scaring him silent.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! HONEY IS NOT JUST HONEY!" After her screams, an empty jar falls from a tree to the ground. She runs to the jar and finds that it was hers. "MY HONEY!"

"Up there!" Lucas points to a Pokemon up in the trees licking honey off its face. Cheryl looks up and sees the perpetrator, a Heracross. Lucas holds up his Pokedex and scans it, 'Heracross, the single horn Pokemon; A normally docile Pokemon that spends most of its time sipping honey and sap from trees. It will chase off threats with its herculean strength and horn. Its signature move is Megahorn.'

"Interesting. Maybe I should get one." As he ponders this Cheryl stands up. He then slowly backs away from her out of fear, noticing that she's somehow exploded into flames.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Cheryl leaps at Heracross, who flies away. She kicks off the tree and grabs hold of its left leg, throwing it to the ground.

"That was Slam!" Cheryl commences pounding the mess out of the Hercules beetle. Lucas pales when he notices it's similar to Close combat. She ends her combo with a powerful uppercut, sending Heracross flying straight up. "Mega Punch?"

She grabs the fainted Heracross by the horns and lifts it up, ready to finish it off. Suddenly a Great Ball is thrown and captures it. Cheryl turns around to see Lucas was the one who caught it. "Lucas! I wasn't done with that!"

"It fainted. There's no point in harming it any further." Cheryl, still mad at it, didn't bother listening to digs into his bag and holds out a second jar of honey, calming her once more. "You can have my last jar."

"Thank you Lucas!" Cheryl immediately grabs it and begins to consume its sweet liquid. Lucas simply watches her with sweat coming down his face.

He makes a quick glance behind her and sees that the tree she kicked off of has bended a bit, revealing a small light behind it. Lucas moves past his girlfriend and sees Suicune behind the tree. "Ah! Suicune?"

Suicune makes a quick glance at Lucas before it leaps into the air and runs away from them. "Suicune..."

"What was that?" Cheryl asks, lifting her sticky face from the jar.

"That was Suicune. It's a Pokemon I ran into at Cianwood and Ecruteak. Suicune, Entei and Raikou were the three Pokemon I saw. For some reason I keep feeling they're putting an eye on me." Lucas explains. "Also, whenever I run into Suicune Eusine is always close by."

"Who's Eusine?"

"That would be me." They both turn west from where they came, and spot Eusine standing there. "I was so close this time, but you got a glimpse of it once again before me. Maybe this is all a waste of time."

"Why do you want to find Suicune anyway? Gonna catch it?" Cheryl asks him in between her licking her face clean.

"My grandfather told me about Suicune as a child. I was so fascinated by its grace and beauty I wanted to see it for my very own eyes, and make him proud." He confesses. Eusine then turns towards the entrance to Mt. Morar. He says, "I'm starting to see a pattern; Suicune likes water, hilly places, and someplace north. If I'm right, it should go there."

He enters Mt. Mortar, leaving the couple fizzled. Cheryl comments, "At least he's a good person."

"I guess." Lucas adds. After this they continue their meal, which thankfully hasn't been ruined by the events going on. Afterwards the couple head east to find another lake, to which Feraligatr helps them cross again. On the way they find a couple of trainers, and Lucas uses this as a chance to train Heracross. Its impressive physical strength and endurance makes it a wise choice for him. They eventually reach Mahogany Town, their next stop in their adventure.

As they near a random convenience store, Lucas quickly turns to the tree placed next to it. 'What's that weird sound?'

"Sound?"

"I hear this weird, faint noise. I don't know why." Lucas looks around for the weird noise, one Cheryl doesn't seem to notice. As he's roaming around, Cheryl notices a light coming out from his bag.

"Lucas, your bag is glowing!" Lucas turns around and sees what she's referring to. He removes his bag and digs in, pulling out his egg that he got from Professor Elm. "Oh, about time."

"Is that an egg?" Cheryl asks him. The egg finally stops glowing to reveal Togepi. "Ah! It's a Togepi!"

"Priii!" It squeals as it looks at Lucas. It soon blinks and remains silent for a second, and then holds its ears in pain.

"Eh, Togepi? What's wrong?" Lucas asks the Pokemon.

Togepi squeals in horrifically, expressing how much pain it seems to be feeling. Lucas begins to listen closely to the egg Pokemon, until finally it clicked. "You hear it too, don't you?"

"Here what?"

"You'll be safe inside this." Lucas places Togepi inside a Pokeball to spare it from the pain. After pocketing Togepi he begins to look around for the source of the noise.

"You really do hear something, huh?" Cheryl asks him. Lucas appears a tree with a very obvious antenna coming out from above.

"Oh yeah. That looks concealed." Lucas states, walking away from it. "Where's the Pokemon Center?"

"Just south of here." Cheryl says, looking at her Pokegear map. They head south and find the mentioned center before them. After healing their Pokemon and getting a room for the day, and Lucas changing his Pokemon roster again, they begin to head back out.

"It's that bad?" Someone asks a friend of theirs. Lucas' attention is brought up for a moment.

"Yeah. Lake of Rage has too many of those Gyarados around. That Red one came back too." That guy's friend replies. Lucas' eyes widen in shock from that as he looks at his Pokegear's map.

'Lake of Rage, huh?'

"Lucas? What's wrong?" Cheryl asks him.

"I had no idea the red Gyarados came from north of here." He says to himself. Cheryl taps his shoulder and finally grabs his attention.

"Red Gyarados?" Cheryl then gasps when something in her memory clicks, and she remembers that time when a camera crew kept them from entering Lake Valor because they were looking for a red Gyarados.

"Yeah! Back when I first started out as a trainer me and Paul saw this story about a rumored Gyarados that was colored red instead of blue." He explains to her.

"So that's why you wanted to become a Pokemon trainer?"

"Eh well... No, not really. I just really wanted to see it. Paul helped me get into it though." - Lucas

"...Lucas, you don't think this Red Gyarados has anything to do with Team Rocket's return, right?" Cheryl asks him.

He takes a moment to think about it. "I don't know... When did those guys start acting up?"

"Either way, let's check it out! We may have to do something." Cheryl tells him. Lucas nods and together they head north. Going through the gate they appear in Route 43.

While running through the forest, Lucas begins to think about Team Rocket. 'Why did they come back after three years anyway? What is their goal?'

"It's just up ahead! Over there!" Lucas snaps out of his thoughts from Cheryl's words and sees the lake just up ahead, after a few minutes of running. Tired, they finally stop by the lake as the rain begins to pour.

Before them stands a guy with red hair. His back faces them so they couldn't tell who he was, but the clothes he wears are rather familiar. Lucas gasps when he realizes who it is, especially when he turns around. There stands Silver, holding a Pokeball in his hands. "You again..."

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asks him, although he probably wouldn't have to guess what with the situation.

"Did you come here to see the red Gyarados?" - Cheryl

"I've already captured it." Both trainers look at him appalled."This is definitely a Pokemon strong enough to be used by myself."

Before Lucas could comment, he releases the Pokeball, sending out a bright red Gyarados. He hops on board it, and flies away with it. Lucas could only watch in amazement before saying, "Wow... I had no idea Gyarados can fly!"

"Me neither."Cheryl adds.

"That catch he made was impressive." A voice speaks behind them. Lucas and Cheryl fall down in shock and turn around to see a man in a blue jumpsuit and a cape. He has red hair and a Dragonite behind him. "Although I cannot approve of his attitude."

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Lucas shouts.

"YOU GAVE US A HEART ATTACK!" Cheryl adds.

"Sorry about that. I only came here to see and capture the Red Gyarados, as well as checking out the trouble going on around here." He begins, rubbing the top of his head sheepishly. "Who would have thought I'd run into the new Sinnoh League Champion as well?"

"Huh?"

"You know of Lucas' status?" Cheryl asks him.

"Oh yeah. This is the first time we've met. I'm the Johto League Champion, Dragon Slayer Lance!" The man says as he makes a cool pose. Dragonite takes flight behind him and an explosion erupts in the background. Lucas and Cheryl could only look in shock at the weird sight.

"Henshin?" - Cheryl

"Black RX?" - Lucas

"... A-anyway, I was coming here because of the signal emitting from someplace in Mahogany town. I'm planning to go myself, but it might be safer to go through if I have another trainer of my level beside me. I think Team rocket is behind it." Lance explains after coming out of his pose.

"I see... Let's go then!" On Lucas' words Lance hops on Dragonite's back. Lucas and Cheryl take this as a sign to join him, and together they all fly back down to Mahogany Town.

As they come before the town Lance holds out a Pokegear. "It says here the signal that's causing the Magikarp to evolve is close by."

"Signal?"

"That's what's causing the Magikarp to quickly evolve into Gyarados. I've been on their trail for a while but I've finally found the location." He says to Cheryl, answering her assumption. Dragonite lands before the same store next to the weird tree and allows them to hop off. Lucas and Lance bust into the shop first, seeing an old man and some guy who looks like a thief in their way.

"Hey, who are you? You look suspicious!" The thief guy shouts. Lance punches him in the face, knocking him out. Dragonite comes busting through the door, scaring the old guy, and Cheryl walks in from behind it.

Lance walks over to a golden statue and pushes it aside, proving how light it really is. "There's a secret entrance under here," Says the champion as he retrieves Dragonite. Lucas and Cheryl head down the steps along with Lance.

Downstairs they find the place to be no different than a ninja hideout. Just down the hall is a couple of persian statues. Their eyes glow red, as if watching them. Lance whispers, "Those must be surveillance statues."

"I'll destroy it then." Lucas says, about to form an Aura Sphere.

"No, wait. We might set off the alarm. We'll have to sneak around and find the computer that controls the switches." Lance tells them. Lucas then holds back his Aura Sphere.

Being the smallest, Lucas sneaks underneath the statue and treks through the hideout with stealth. He eventually comes before a computer console with the surveillance videos on screen. Lucas walks over to it and turns it off, allowing Lance and Cheryl to move from their spot. Lance heads further into the hideout while Cheryl meets back up with Lucas.

"Ready? Lance went up ahead." Cheryl says to him after rejoining him.

"Un." Lucas and his girlfriend follow after Lance's tracks and rejoin him on the next floor below. There he is seen holding an unconscious grunt.

He drops him and says to his companions, "Good, you made it. This guy told me that the signal is being made by the machine behind those doors," he then points to the metal doors up ahead, "But it's locked shut by a password. The only one who knows it is hidden in the main office, but his room is guarded by two passwords."

"So if we're gonna get to that machine we need to get those two passwords." Cheryl concludes.

"Let's split up in search for the passwords downstairs. They may already know we're here." Lance says, heading down the stairs to the next level. Lucas and Cheryl follow after him.

After reaching the third floor, the couple head down the left hallway, reaching a resting room. There they see a female grunt drinking a soda. Lucas enters the room and approaches her, gaining her attention.

"Oh, hello." She says, noticing Lucas before Cheryl. "What do we have here? An intruder?"

"What are the passwords to getting into your boss' office?" Lucas asks her.

"Oh, like I would tell you." She tells him, tossing her soda down a corner. "I do know of a password, but I'm not going to give it up without a fight."

As if on cue, she sends out Arbok. Lucas chooses Plue for battle, and takes out her Pokemon shortly. She reluctantly reclaims her Pokemon and sighs. Cheryl demands, "Now tell us the password!"

"Okay, okay, jeez don't get your panties in a bunch!" She replies, pissing Cheryl off. "The password is Slowpoketail. But I must warn you; one is useless without the other."

The two leave after Lucas calls back Plue, ready to find someone else who may know the second password. After all, even if Lance found a password, it may not be different from theirs. They might need to seek the other one just in case. This brings them to a male grunt, who immediately spots them coming his way.

"You guys must be the intruders, huh?" He questions.

"So they do know we're here." - Cheryl

"Give us the password to your boss's office, one that isn't Slowpoketail!" Lucas tells him.

"Hyuck, hycuk, sure thing!" He laughs.

"Really?" - Lucas

"Yeah, why not? But, you have to give me something," Says the grunt. He then points to the girl. "She has to give me a kiss."

No more than a second after it happened did Cheryl knock the guy out with a single punch. While Lucas watches them with a scared look, the guy manages to make out, "Okay, okay, the password is Raticatetail!"

"That's better." Cheryl walks off with Lucas around her arm, pouting out of anger. After that incident they head to the nearest set of stairs, and reach the level where the main office is. There, Lucas walks up to it and prepares to enter the passwords.

"Hold on a sec!" A voice speaks. Lucas and Cheryl turn around to see Silver behind them.

"You again?" Lucas complains.

Silver doesn't seem to be the same as normal. His expression is one that looks distraught. "Do you know that guy with the cape? He was ridiculously strong. I don't really care about that though, since I can just get stronger Pokemon, but what he said really got to me. About how I don't treat my Pokemon right."

'Damn right.' Lucas and Cheryl think in unison.

"Whatever. Tell him when I see him again, things won't end the same." Silver says to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas puts in the passwords Slowpoketail and Raticatetail.

"Lucas, shouldn't we wait for Lance?" Cheryl asks him.

"Nope." The door opens up, revealing a man in a black suit with a hat on.

"Hello, Lucas. I've been waiting to meet you. My name is Giovanni." He says to him.

"Eh?"

Silver walks up to him and punches the man in the face. His hat comes off, revealing his purple hair and glasses. "You're not him."

"S-Silver? I should have known you were here messing with our plans!" He says, glaring at the red haired teen.

"You take him out." Silver says to Lucas, walking away with that same expression on his face.

"Yeah." Lucas takes out his Pokeball with Plue in it.

"You're obviously here to get into the radio transmitter room." Petrel says, as he removes his clothes to reveal his TeamRocket uniform underneath. The others are glad to see this. "Well too bad for you, because the password for it is 'Hail Giovanni."

The couple look at him in shock. "Huh?"

"Surprised that I told you huh? The thing is, it is voice controlled. Knowing the password alone will do you no good." Petrel tells the boy. "You can never get in there without my voice!"

He then throws a smokebomb to the ground and disappears, leaving no trace of him behind. Lucas waits for the smoke to clear and looks around. "Damn! He got away!"

"If it only works for his voice then we won't be able to do anything." Cheryl says with a depressed tone.

"I don't know..."

"Hail Giovanni!" Petrel's voice shouts. Lucas looks into the room, but only sees a Murkrow.

"Huh?" - Lucas

"The password is Hail Giovanni!" It speaks, surprising Lucas and Cheryl.

"It can talk!" Cheryl exclaims.

"No, it repeated his voice..." Lucas says, reaching out to grab the Pokemon. It flies over him and heads down the hall to the steps. "After it!"

Lucas and Cheryl chase after Murkrow, passing up the stairs and down them. Soon they come before the second floor, where the doors holding the radio transmitter stands. Murkrow cries out once more, "The password is Hail Giovanni!"

With its voice, the doors open up. Murkrow then takes off, not knowing the grateful work it pulled. Cheryl waves to it, saying, "Thank you, Murkrow!"

"Now for the machine!" Lucas walks towards the machine, with three Electrode on each side.

"Hold on there a second!" A female voice says to them. Lucas and Cheryl turn around to see a woman with red familiar hair.

"Ah! Silver turned into a woman!" Lucas shouts as he points at her.

"EH?" Cheryl and the woman speak in shock.

* * *

Manabu: And this ends this chapter. Next time, a bit of Silver's past will come up, Lucas faces off against the ice gym and Pryce, some new Pokemon are added to his team, and then back to Goldenrod for Rocket Gang's finale. And only then, will someone with an incredible legacy will appear.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I am not going to even bother saying I do not own Pocket Monsters. Damn it!

Kenshin: Finally Rocket will be dealt with! But first, the gym battle with Pryce! Also, a little on Silver's family will be revealed. Now bare with us; only Giovanni is confirmed. His mother and sister are only assumptions made by TCM.

_**Chapter 9: The Return of Rocket Gang Part 2**_

* * *

"Lucas, I'm not sure that's Silver. She's clearly a woman, and taller." Cheryl tells Lucas, making him check over the woman once again.

"I am Team Rocket Executive Ariana," Explains the older woman. As he looks at the woman Lucas can see she is indeed different compared to Silver, as she is older, taller, a female, and seems more evil. "I have no idea what Petrel is doing, but we can't have a brat like you hanging around doing whatever you want forever. It's about time someone gets rid of you; unfortunately you have to fight two at a time, ending your chances of winning."

"Hey, I'm still here!" Cheryl reminds her.

"Lucas, it's okay; I'll handle this." Lance says as he walks out from the shadows.

"How long were you there?" – Lucas

"Dammit! You had an accomplice?" She grumbles, noticing the Johto Champion nearby.

"You'll be my opponent, both of you." Lance sends out Dragonite, and it releases a Hyper Beam. Athena and her partner run out of the way.

"Fine." Ariana says as she pulls herself to her feet. She then turns to her assistant and says to our heroes, "It doesn't matter what happens to this base anyway. The broadcast experiment was a total success. You'll soon come to appreciate Team Rocket's true power soon enough. Enjoy yourself while you can, Lucas."

She throws a smokebomb to the ground, escaping in the flash. Lucas heads into the smoke to try and catch her, but finds that she has escaped. "Damn. What's with people escaping like that anyway?"

"Team Rocket has bailed, but they've left this unprotected." Lance states as he and Cheryl walk towards the machine making the sound. After a few minutes of checking it, Lance comes before Lucas and says, "I don't see an off button on this. It seems we'll have to remove the Electrode producing the power."

"That sounds about right." Lucas agrees and together they begin to take the Electrode out of their places. Some of them tend to get a little rough, so they had to be battled against. Lucas catches one and knocks out two, Cheryl makes one faint, and Lance finishes the last two off in battle. Soon the machine ceases function, and it shuts down.

"That should about do it." Lance says, noticing the machine is down. He turns to Lucas and continues, "Thanks for your help. Here's something for all your trouble."

Lance hands Lucas an HM, this one being the rare Whirlpool one. "Wow, thanks."

"No problem at all; not like I need it." Lance turns away and begins to ponder something. "Lucas, you are the Pokemon Champion of the Sinnoh region. Even though you're already strong as a trainer, you will no doubt continue to get stronger. Will you continue, no matter what happens?"

"Of course." Lucas replies. He begins to wonder why he would ask him that. Cheryl also ponders it as well, hoping nothing more terrible than what has happened lately won't happen.

Lance smirks a little and turns to face the stairway up. "I figured as much. Lucas, no matter where you go in this world, there will always be someone who will mistreat Pokemon and use them for evil purposes: universal domination, expanding the land and sea, personal gain, becoming a god of a new world, maybe even to separate the world in two for both Pokemon and humans. Either way, there will always be a darkness in the light we live in. As a Pokemon Trainer, it is our job to bring peace to both humans and Pokemon."

"Yeah."

"Goodluck in your journey." Lance heads towards the stairs, leaving in silence.

"Wait, hold up a second!" Lucas calls out, successfully catching his attention. "You're the Johto Champion, right? I was hoping to ask someone who at least knew Red about him. Why did he disappear? What reason may he have? Where was the last place he went?"

"Why do you wish to know that?" Lance asks him, making sure he doesn't let Lucas see his face.

"Lucas?" - Cheryl

Lucas breathes in slowly, and informs them with, "My dad disappeared a little over three years ago, and then I find him after he saved my life from Pokemon Hunter J. I spoke with him in the hospital; He told me he was doing a favor for Red by keeping Team Rocket away from someone, or was it something... Anyway, he left me and mom alone for that amount of time without telling us why, and I want to know what was so important that this guy is doing to make dad do what he did."

Lance remains silent for the most part. It takes a few seconds for him to answer, "That I cannot answer, for Red's actions are contributing to the duties of a Pokemon Trainer. If you want to truly know, you'll need to ask Blaine of Cinnabar Island in Kanto."

Lance then takes this moment to walk up the steps. Lucas and Cheryl turn to face one another, where she asks, "Do you think what he said is true?"

"He is right about one thing; a trainer's task is to protect the peaceful bonds Pokemon and humans share. If what dad did is what Lance was telling me about, then I don't have to blame him for anything. But I still need to confront Red and find out what he's doing." Lucas says. He grabs Cheryl's hand and runs up the steps with her.

As they head up the stairs and exit the hideout, Athena can be seen hiding in the shadows watching them. 'How? How does this boy know Silver? Is he the one Mars told me about?'

The Next Day...

"Plue, Flamethrower!" Quilava leaps into the air and fires a flamethrower, burning the claws of Wani trying to fend it off. It manages to successfully singe its claws, leaving Lucas proud. "Alright, good! We're ready!"

"Are you sure you can handle this gym with only five Pokemon? Even with the Pidgeotto you caught to add to the team of five you have, you might have trouble against this guy." Cheryl questions, hoping he will be okay.

"I'll be fine. I defeated all the other gym leaders, except for the eighth one, so this shouldn't be too hard." Lucas reassures her. He retrieves Plue and Wani before he turns to the Mahogany Gym. The couple head for the gym and enter inside, preparing themselves for whatever weird contraption they may have. To their surprise, it is similar to Candice's gym. They slip and slide all the way to the end where an old man stands, battling the gym trainers in his way with Heracross and Quilava's powers.

Lucas approaches the old man, and he asks, "I am Pryce, the gym leader of this town. Which of you is here to battle me?"

"Me. I'm Lucas of Twinleaf." He replies.

"This battle will be a three on three fight. You, the challenger, may exchange Pokemon. The match isn't over until all three Pokemon on one side has been defeated." Pryce says, explaining his rules to the boy. He then sends out his first Pokemon Seel.

"Here we go, Electrode!" Lucas sends out his electric type, knowing it to be the obvious choice. "Use Charge Beam!"

Electrode fires a beam of electricity at Seel, but the water type slides on the ice to avoid the beam. Seel slips around the orb, knowing it can't keep up with it. "Icy Wind!"

Seel begins to blow cold wind at Electrode as it circles it, keeping it on its toes. Lucas begins to think of something to do to use it to his advantage. "Electrode, use a sideways Rollout!"

It spins around like a top, blowing away some of the wind coming at it. Electrode begins to gather the ice to form a sort of cyclone that gathers everything in around it. Seel soon begins to get pulled it, too close for it to slide away. "Use Charge Beam!"

Electrode fires its beam attack even as it spins, striking Seel and knocking it out for the count. Pryce tsks and retrieves his Pokemon, knowing it can't battle now. Electrode slows down, leaving Lucas to see that it has confused itself. "It's your turn, Dewgong."

Pryce sends out his next Pokemon, the sea lion Dewgong. "Electrode, Charge Beam!"

Electrode shoots at Dewgong, but it simply stands there. "Aurora Beam."

Dewgong fires a stream of rainbow energy, completely overwhelming the Charge Beam. It strikes Electrode critically, knocking it into a wall and out for the count. "Electrode!"

"This is the cost of your confidence. You thought you could overpower me simply with a Pokemon that holds a type advantage, that's why you didn't switch out." Pryce tells Lucas, as if he had predicted him entirely.

Ignoring him, Lucas sends out his next Pokemon, Heracross. "Atlas, take flight!"

"Dewgong, Aurora Beam!" Heracross tries to fly high up first to avoid the beam, but gets blasted and sent further into the air. Heracross corrects its position, and glares down at Dewgong. "How's that? You'll need all of your strength to defeat me."

"I'll win. Atlas, use Horn Attack on Dewgong!" Heracross flies above Dewgong and prepares to strike it, but it slips out of the way and pierces its horn down into the ground. Heracross tries to move, but finds its horn to be stuck.

"Eh? Now Atlas can't move at all! Lucas, what were you thinking?" Cheryl says to Lucas.

"Atlas, punch the ice using Brick Break!" Heracross stabs its fists into the ground, getting a good grip.

"Fire an Aurora Beam at point blank range!" Dewgong slides towards Atlas, preparing to fire at it attacks it now while it's stuck in the ground, it can finish it off.

"Horn Attack!" Using all its strength, Heracross pulls its horn up from the ground. The floor breaks up as it rises up, before Dewgong is launched up into the air by the incredibly super-powered Horn Attack.

"Dewgong!"

"Brick Break!" Heracross flies up at Dewgong and performs a karate chop, striking its horn and knocking it to the ground. It is shown to have fainted from that last strike. "Alright! Good job, Atlas!"

"Lucas, why did you name is Atlas when it's clearly a Hercules Kabutomushi?" Cheryl asks him as Pryce retrieves Dewgong.

"It is?" - Lucas

"You're much better than I thought. I think we're gonna enjoy this." Pryce admits, holding up his last Pokeball. "But I'm not giving up yet. Piloswine!"

He sends out his final Pokemon, the Ice/Ground type Piloswine. Lucas seems confident against it, knowing he's beating it before. "Alright, Atlas, Brick Break!"

"Blizzard!" Piloswine opens its mouth and fires a chilling blizzard that freezes Heracross in its tracks. It manages to break out though, but it lost concentration and Brick Break's power. "Mud bomb!"

Piloswine spits up a large ball of mud, one that explodes on contact with Heracross. "Atlas!"

As the mud clears away, it is revealed that Atlas has fainted. Pryce chuckles a bit, knowing Lucas will be hard pressed to beating his prized Pokemon. But as he looks at him, he could see he hasn't given into despair; he seems willow actually.

"I still have my ace. Let's go! Plue!" Lucas sends out his last Pokemon, Plue the Quilava. It flares up its flames after Lucas says, "Alright Plue, let's show Pryce the power you hold inside!"

"So, going with theory... Piloswine, Mud Bomb!" Piloswine upchucks a mud ball at Quilava.

"Dodge it!" Quilava leaps up in the air and avoids it, landing on a standing ice formation Atlas forced up earlier. "Go forward with Quick Attack!"

Plue dashes forward at high speed, headbutting Piloswine in between the eyes. "Piloswine, Hail!"

A hailstorm forms around them, dropping the temperature of the room even lower than before. Lucas and Cheryl cuddle up together, both of them already freezing thanks to the clothes they're wearing.

She even complains, "M-M-Man it's c-c-cold!"

"Sinnoh's cold was only bearable with the proper clothes! Plue, turn off the flames so Piloswine can't find you!" On his trainer's commands, Plue drops its flaming head and backside, lying in wait for the approaching ice type.

'Such a tactic is useless against me.' "Piloswine, Ice Fang!" Piloswine charges forward at Plue, ramming it with one of its glowing ice horns. Plue hits the wall hard, but stands back up. By the time it does though Piloswine has disappeared into the icy storm.

Plue looks behind and sees it coming at it, striking the fire type with another Ice Fang. Plue rolls around the ground, and looks up to see it has disappeared again. Lucas shouts,"Plue, don't try to track it with your eyes! Piloswine is heavy, so listen to the rumbling in the ground."

"Ice Fang!" Pryce shouts. Plue does what Lucas says, and stays still to hone in on the rumbling. Soon it hears the sound of hooves pounding the ground, giving it the sign. Plue kicks off the wall and slides past Piloswine.

"Flamethrower!" Plue burns Piloswine from behind. Piloswine begins to groan in pain as the flames rise over its entire body, giving it the burn status.

"Burn?" - Pryce

"Good going! Use Flame Wheel!" Plue gathers flames around its body and spins, rolling towards the ice/ground type.

"Blizzard!" Piloswine turns around to release a blizzard, but it gets hit square in the face by the Flame Wheel. Piloswine falls to the ground, fainting, and with it the hail goes away too.

"Alright! Way to go, Plue!" Lucas cheers, glad that his Pokemon made it through. Plue leaps towards Lucas, who manages to catch him.

"Well done Piloswine. You did good." Pryce says as he comforts his Pokemon. He then reclaims it, and pockets his Pokeball. Lucas pats his Pokemon with a smile, and returns it to its then says, "I am impressed by your prowess. You'll do exceedingly well against the next challenge up ahead. Here is your Glacier Badge."

Pryce hands Lucas his new badge, one he takes proudly. "Thanks. With this badge I'm one step away from completing Johto."

"Congratulations, Lucas!" Cheryl cheers, hugging Lucas for his victory.

With this gym finally over, Lucas and Cheryl leave as quickly as possible, due to being cold, and head to the Pokemon center to warm up. His Pokemon get healed too and soon they are ready to travel for the next gym, until...

The Pokegear Lucas has begins to ring. He opens it up, and sees Elm's number. He answers it, saying, "Moshi moshi!"

"Lucas, have you been listening to the radio lately?" Elm's voice goes off.

"Professor Elm?" - Lucas

"Who?"

"It says that Team Rocket has taken over the Radio Tower! What's going on?" At this, Lucas turns on the radio function on his Pokegear. It plays the Team Rocket theme, with someone announcing the return of Team Rocket. With that he hangs up the phone, and turns to Cheryl.

"What are you gonna do?" She asks him, in a fake child-like tone. She then grows a grin, and says, "Not. There's no point in asking. We're going to the Radio tower, right?"

"Of course!" Lucas replies. "If I didn't, I would regret the dangers they would bring to everyone. Anyone who uses Pokemon for terrible goals has to get a punch in the face!"

"Fine. I can tell you really want to help them. Let's be careful though." Cheryl tells him, remembering everything that happened before with Team Galactic. They probably aren't going to summon an ancient Pokemon and control it, but they don't know what the purpose of Team Rocket's resurrection is about.

Lucas heads back into the Pokemon Center and exchanges Pokemon. He then comes back out, holding up a normal Pokeball. "Let's hurry. Zephyris, take flight!"

Staraptor comes out from the ball, crying out as it spreads its wings. Lucas hops on its back and lets Cheryl get on behind him. "To Goldenrod City!"

Zephyris takes them into the sky, soaring at high speed towards Goldenrod City, where the Radio Tower awakes them.

Goldenrod City...

Zephyris takes them to the Pokemon Center and allows them off. Lucas returns Staraptor inside, and glares at the Radio Tower close by. "Alright, we're just about ready."

Lucas heads inside the center to exchange Pokemon again. He comes out to face Cheryl, his belt holding six Pokeballs. Cheryl then asks, "Are you using your Pokemon from Sinnoh?"

"Nah. I'm using Plue, Atlas, Wani, Pidgeotto and Gizamimi. They could use the training." He tells her, shocking the girl.

"What? Lucas, this is serious! You need to use your best against people like these!" Cheryl argues with him.

"Don't worry, that's why you're here. You defeated the gym leaders of Sinnoh, right?" Lucas replies to her. "We'll be fine."

Cheryl pauses for a moment, before smiling as she thinks of the compliment. She then says, "Thanks. I'll do my best too," and kisses him. The mouth to mouth continues for about two minutes, before they part and leave a trail of saliva behind. Blushing, Cheryl says, "Let's go."

"Yeah." A flushed Lucas heads towards the Radio Tower with Cheryl. As they approach they notice that Team Rocket is practically littering the streets. The teenage champion approaches the Radio Tower, and even peeks inside it. There he sees the counterlady being pushed away into a closet by a Rocket Grunt.

Lucas comes out and turns to Cheryl. "They're all inside. We'll never be able to sneak in."

"Should we masquerade as them like with Galactic?" Cheryl asks, remembering Lucas and Riley had once dressed as Team Galactic members to infiltrate their headquarters.

"Yeah, but we're gonna need fresh clothes and not just steal them off of someone." Lucas suggests. He looks around until he finds a grunt standing by the underground entryway.

Cheryl pushes Lucas into an alley, and walks towards the same grunt. He watches her speak with him, confused to her intentions. After a while she comes back to Lucas and says, "I just told that guy I was a new recruit looking for where to receive new uniforms. He told me to head to the Goldenrod Tunnel's Photo Booth."

"Let's go then!" He and Cheryl head to the tunnel's entrance, moving as fast as they can to get dressed for their task. Underground they spot a second Team Rocket grunt, female, standing by a room.

She looks to her right and spots Lucas and Cheryl, saying, "Newcomers? Good of you to come; we had to recruit new members for this mission, but then we ran out of uniforms. This studio has some, so we can 'borrow' those."

"I see. Thanks." Lucas says, heading into the back room with Cheryl. There he spots a box full of Team Rocket uniforms. Without hesitation, they begin to change into these uniforms, leaving their own clothes behind.

The two exit the room fully dressed as Team Rocket grunts. The female grunt leers at Lucas lecherously, saying, "Looking good, newbie. That outfit looks good on you."

"Uh, thanks." He replies, appalled by the way she said those things. Cheryl pouts angrily, as always, and pulls him away as they leave, her long hair swaying under the tiny hat she has to wear compared to it. "Something wrong?"

"Why don't you ever tell people we're in a relationship?" Cheryl whines.

"Ya don't just say stuff like that, it's no one else's business." Lucas explains, hoping she would cool down. He can't remember a single woman he's been around that hasn't triggered this behavior.

Soon the couple makes it above ground, and set their sights on the Radio Tower. Lucas checks his bag and notices a small supply of potion. "Crap. Cheryl, can you head to the tower without me? I have to go restock."

"Okay." She agrees, already over that female grunt.

So with that they part, and Lucas heads into the department store. As he heads inside Lucas could feel a strong look of hate being directed towards him. Looking around he could see that everyone is, except for a Team Rocket grunt that was standing by an elevator.

Lucas approaches the counter. The lady calmly, or as calm as she can be, says, "So, what will it be? 500 yen or 800," she brings out some money for him.

"800 will be fine." Lucas says, reaching his hand out to take the money she brought out. But he flinches and pulls his hand back, realizing he was being confused. "No, wait that's not what I'm hear for!"

"Yeah right. You're with Team Rocket!" She counters.

"Just put it away!"

Radio Tower...

Cheryl walks inside of the Radio Tower, being as quiet and calm as she can. Being a Team Rocket grunt now she can easily blend in now. She approaches the stairs, which is being blocked by a grunt. "Hello?"

"Ha! You must be new! You look pretty good in the Team Rocket uniform!" He says, stepping out of the way. "I'll man the stairs. You head up and provide backup."

"Yes sir." Cheryl begins to head up the stairs.

"Hey, Team Rocket!" Before she heard the shouting of a familiar voice. Turning around she gasps in shock at the sight of Silver. He walks up to the male grunt beside Cheryl and states, "Quit goign around in groups troubling people!"

'What the hell is he doing here?' She shouts in her head, turning around to head up the stairs.

Noticing her running up the stairs, Silver runs up to her and pulls on her hair. "Hey, don't I know you?"

Her hat falls off and reveals her full hair. Cheryl pulls her hair free and screams at him, "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just grab a girl's hair!"

"So? You decided to join up with these punks! Where's Lucas?" He shouts back. The Team Rocket grunt nearby gasps when he recognizes the name.

"Eh? You mean you're in league with that punk who's been disrupting our work?" He shouts, before taking out a Pokeball. Soon the other grunts nearby take attention to them, as Silver and Cheryl prepare for battle.

Minutes Later...

"What's with the noise?" Lucas asks himself as he walks towards the Radio Tower.

After walking inside he sees Cheryl running towards him. She stops when she spots him, and soon realizes that it's him. Behind her he spots a group of grunts coming towards her. Acting fast, Lucas grabs hold of Cheryl and pulls off her Pokeball belt. Cheryl questions, "Hey, what are you-"

"Good job! Now the impostor can't go anywhere!" One of the grunts states. Lucas also grabs Cheryl by the wrist and pulls her to the side.

'Lucas, what are you doing?' - Cheryl

"I'll take her someplace to be locked up." Lucas says to them, giving a quick glance at Cheryl.

"Well then take her up to the 5th floor where the director is being held." A second grunt tells him, pointing him to the stairs. "Afterward return to your post outside."

"Yeah." Lucas takes Cheryl and heads up the stairs, giving not a single word to her. Cheryl remains quiet, believing Lucas has some sort of plan going on. He then whispers, "Sorry. I had to put up that act so I could get inside. The director of the radio tower is locked at the top of the tower."

"Really?" Cheryl asks quietly as they climb the stairs. They soon make it to the second floor, and after Lucas explains to them what he's doing the other grunts let him go his way.

"I got the info out of a grunt at the department store. He told me the director is being held at the fifth floor in his room."

"But isn't he the one doing all this?" Cheryl asks him. Lucas flinches for a second, stunned by her words. "The radio tower employees said that the director is the one broadcasting this stuff."

"Eh?" Lucas begins to ponder the situation with a confused mind. "What's going on?"

Lucas makes it to the fourth floor, and finds more and more of the employees bunched together. Soon he finally reaches the fifth floor, and is surprised to find the director at his desk, as if nothing's wrong. He's broadcasting to the airlines like normal.

"That's right! We have decided to broadcast wonderful shows to the wonderful Team Rocket. Everyone, don't complain and do your jobs!" He says, but his words cause Lucas distraught. As he enters the room, the director looks up from his post in shock. "Huh, what are you doing? Go back down! I'm busy impersonating him!"

Lucas pauses for a moment before holding Cheryl before him. After hearing what he said Lucas is now convinced that this isn't the director, but is actually a Team Rocket agent in disguised. "I have brought someone sneaking in to try and stop us."

"Ah yes. I recognize her; you're the woman who was with that boy, Lucas!" He says to her, glaring at Cheryl with his black eyes. Cheryl gasps in shock when she realizes who it is.

"You're that guy who was pretending to be Giovanni!" She states.

"Yeah. So what brings you here? Are you and that troublemaking child here to stop us again?" Petrel questions her, causing Lucas to grit his teeth angrily.

"I came alone. Lucas isn't here." Cheryl lies. She couldn't blow Lucas' cover until they found the real director.

"I'll be returning to my post." Lucas says, turning around to leave. "We should be careful. Now that she's here that guy could show up at any minute."

"No need to... He's already here." At this Lucas looks back in shock, and sees a Koffing coming towards him. He rolls out of the way, and glares at Petrel. "Did you really think I wouldn't see through your disguise?"

"You could tell, huh?" Lucas gives in, standing up and removing his hat. "Where's the real director?"

"You'll have to defeat me to find out. I assure you I won't run away like last time." Petrel sends out four more Koffing, each of them floating up in the air expelling their gas.

Lucas and Cheryl cover their mouths, before she moves to the side. Since Lucas still has her Pokeballs she can't help him. Lucas sends out Feraligatr. "Wani, Water Gun!"

"Sludge!" Three Koffing spit out sludge, which manages to counter the powerful water attack and strike the gator. Wani wipes its face of the disgusting product, and grows powerful nails.

"Slash attack!" Feraligatr leaps at a Koffing, scratching the hell out of it. It falls to the ground, unable to battle. A second Koffing comes up from behind Wani and lands on its back.

"Selfdestruct." That same one blows up, consuming the ferocious gator.

"Wani!" Lucas and Cheryl cry out in unison. Both trainers are shocked to their stomach that a trainer would resort to such a technique. It's a move that not only can kill humans and Pokemon, but the user itself. It's unthinkable to them that the Pokemon would use it in the first place.

Luckily for them Wani emerges from the smoke, injured but still standing. Wani glares at the other Koffing still able to fight, knowing this isn't going to be easy. One Koffing comes in for a tackle. "Wani, Ice Fang!"

"Sludge!" The other two fire sludge at Wani, hitting the gator in the stomach. The tackling Koffing hit it square in the face.

"Damn... This doesn't look good... Wani, Thrash!" Lucas shouts, resorting to such a dangerous technique.

Wani's eyes glow red and it roars loudly. Wani then slashes rapidly and blindly at the Koffing, instantly knocking one out. It then manages to take down the other two, but ends up becoming rather tired.

"Not bad. Now for the last one." Petrel sends out his final Pokemon Weezing. "Sludge!"

Weezing releases Sludge, one that is stronger than the others. Wani blocks it this time using the tail. Weezing then fires more at Wani. "Wani, Water Gun! Whip it around to create a shield of water!"

Wani fires its water gun and swirls it around to effectively block the sludge attacks. Cheryl ducks behind Lucas, who holds up his arms to create a shield to block. "Huh. You know, I wasn't sure that would work."

"Explosion!" Weezing flies towards Feraligatr, glowing as bright as the morning sun. "Shoot it out of the building with Water Gun!"

Wani fires water from its mouth, blasting Weezing and knocking it through a window. As the glass flies through the air, along with Weezing, it explodes and gathers major attention from everyone outside. Weezing collapses outside of the building, fainting.

Petrel turns to Lucas with an angry look and curses, "Damn you!"

"Now, you will tell me where the real Director is and stop this hostile takeover." Lucas commands while walking forward.

"Sorry kid, but I ain't in charge here. But since I'm a good guy, I guess I can tell you where we stashed the guy," Says Petrel as he hands him an access card. Lucas takes it and reads it over. "He's in the underground warehouse, at the far end of the Goldenrod Tunnel. That card will take him there."

"So you're giving me this because you want me to succeed?" Lucas asks him as he recalls Wani.

"Nah, because I doubt a foolish kid like you can get that far." He admits, smiling deviously at Lucas.

"You'll see. I'll take you guys down, just like Team Galactic." Lucas and Cheryl head down the steps, both putting on their hats.

As they go to the fourth floor, Cheryl asks, "What will we do? He's gonna tell them we're here. And my hair stands out and can easily give me out."

"We could cut it." At that suggestion, Cheryl smacks him in the back of the head.

Back upstairs, Petrel places a finger on the intercom, and a light goes on. "He's here."

"Begin the plan." A masculine voice says on the other end.

Outside...

Outside of the Radio Tower, Lucas manages to make it out of the building. Cheryl stayed inside in hiding, awaiting for him to return as she decided to look for the leader of Team Rocket. With her Pokeballs in hand she can stand for herself. 'Goodluck, Cheryl. Stay safe.'

Rocket Grunt Lucas heads towards the Goldenrod Tunnel and enters inside, moving as fast as he could. Down the halls of the tunnel, he finds one particular hall near the southern entrance of the tunnel, and he walks down it. He stops when he sees someone there, and gasps at her appearance. From behind he sees she is a Kimono Girl, like all the others he's met. She turns around and looks at him, smiling the moment her eyes lock onto his.

"Aren't you one of those Kimono Girls?" He asks her obviously.

"Team Rocket members in black suits have been running around. I was wondering what was going on so I came here." She says to him, walking closer to the boy."Are you Lucas?"

"Huh? You know my name?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're the young champion from Sinnoh. You're also posing as Team Rocket to defeat them, right?" She states, hitting the facts right on the girl moves a little closer to his face, almost as if she was about to kiss him.

"Uh, yeah." He says while a little flushed at her closeness. He couldn't help doing so; despite his heart belonging to Cheryl he couldn't help it if he meets another beautiful girl, which she definitely is.

"That's impressive. You may even be able to face that Pokemon." She mutters.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I must go now." She says quickly, hoping not to expose herself. She then walks off, leaving him to recover from his redness. "Good luck."

Lucas watches as she leaves, and then returns his attention to up ahead. He uses his keycard to open up the warehouse and enters inside, only to find more Team Rocket Grunts. Lucky for him he's still wearing his Team Rocket uniform, so he can sneak about without being caught.

He walks in and moves past them, before one says, "Hey you!"

'Uh oh.' "Uh, yes?" Lucas asks politely, turning around to face the female grunt who called out to him.

"What are you doing here? You weren't stationed here." She says to him.

"Uh, I'm here to replace the grunt guarding the director; Petrel...-sama's orders." He lies, knowing he hates to use those honorifics especially for jerks like Team Rocket.

"Is that so? Well I say you're lying!" She says, not believing his fib even for a second.

"I-It's true! He even gave me this keycard." Lucas holds up the access card for the warehouse.

"I see. Alright, you can go." She says, returning to her spot. He then sighs and walks on, glad his cover wasn't blown yet. He walks through the door to the next room, and finds more grunts. Hidden in a corner is the real director/president of the Radio Tower.

'Good.' Lucas walks closer towards him, gesturing the two grunts guarding him to take five. Lucas then says to him once they're gone, "Are you the real director of the Radio Tower?"

"Of course I am! You guys kept me here for that reason, remember?" He states to Lucas. It would be rather obvious for him to show discord to him, since Lucas has on the uniform.

"My name is Lucas. I'm posing as Team Rocket so I can save you." He informs him, bringing a little hope into his eyes.

"Really? What's happening to the Radio Tower?"

"They're using it to broadcast on the radio waves." Lucas tells the man."The police don't seem to be taking action because they have an impostor posing as you."

"I see. Help me get out of here and I'll do what I can." He tells Lucas.

The boy looks around to see how many grunts are around; 3. He turns to the closest one and fires an Aura Sphere. He then knocks out the other two with Dark Pulse. Lucas then unties the director and runs off with him. "Amazing! How can you do those moves?"

"I'm an Aura Guardian. You're safe with me." Lucas continues down the hall, using another Aura Sphere to create a smokescreen. He then goes down another hall until he reaches the basement of the department store.

He stops though when he spots someone in a Team Rocket uniform who sees him. He chuckles, "Hyuck, hyuck! You're the same guy from the Mahogany base!"

"Eh? You're here too?"

"Go, Grimer!" The guy sends out Grimer, its putrid odor overpowering Lucas' senses. The director almost passes out too, but Lucas manages to send out Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust to blow away the smell!" His bird type flaps its wings rapidly, blowing away the stench coming from Grimer, along with the ooze Pokemon, away.

"Sludge Bomb!" Grimer fires a ball of ooze at Pidgeotto, knocking it out of the sky. It falls to its feet, trying to take flight again.

"Pidgeotto, are you okay?" Upon his words, Pidgeotto sparks with purple electricity. "It's poisoned."

"Hyuck, hyuck! Makes you wish you had let me kiss that girl, eh?" The grunt taunts, picking on Lucas' sore spot.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" Despite being poisoned, the bird flies forward and tackles Grimer at high speed. "Air Slash!"

It flies high up and gathers air into a single ball. Pidgeotto then throws it down at Grimer, knocking it out for the count. Lucas returns Pidgeotto to its ball and then says, "Time to move on."

Lucas and the director move on, leaving the grunt to call back his Pokemon. "Hyuck! Got me good!"

The two make it to the elevator, where it takes them up to the first floor. The director reaches into his pocket and hands Lucas a card. "Here, take this Card Key."

"Huh? Why?" Lucas receives it, looking the item up and down to examine it.

"Use that to open the shutters on the third floor in the radio tower." He tells the boy, who pockets the card after learning its use.

"Thanks. I bet the leader is at the top." Lucas states. The elevator opens up to reveal them on the first floor. He then runs off, shouting, "I'll leave the police to you!"

Ignoring the hateful looks he was getting, the Sinnoh Champion continues towards the Radio Tower. After he fixes himself up he heads inside, and finds no one in sight. A little curious about what's going on, Lucas continues up to the third floor, and opens the shutters to lead to a second pair of stairs.

As he does, a large group of Team Rocket grunts come from down the other set of stairs with the members of the Radio Tower as their hostages.

Meanwhile, Cheryl comes down the steps just in time to see Lucas coming towards her. "Lucas..."

"Cheryl! How did you get on this side?" Lucas asks her.

"Togepi teleported me to this side after I got caught." Cheryl explains, holding up her beloved baby Pokemon.

"Anyway, the leader is up at the top; let's go!" Lucas says to her as they rush up the steps. She nods and joins him, running with him to the fourth floor.

On their way they spot one of the Team Rocket Executives in their way. Lucas immediately recognizes him as Lance, the guy from the Slowpoke Well. He stands in their way the moment he sees him, immediately recognizing him. "You... You're the one from the Slowpoke Well."

"You know him?" Cheryl asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah. He was leading Team Rocket to cutting off the tails of Slowpoke and selling them so they can fund their operations." Lucas tells her.

"To think that everything he said would happen did; that's Archer for you." Lance smirks and moves aside, allowing them to move on. "Go."

"Huh?" - Lucas/Cheryl

"I wouldn't stand a chance against you. Go on ahead, and see the true terror of Team Rocket." Lance says in a smug attitude. Lucas could see that whatever could be up ahead might be a trap, yet this is the only chance he has of defeating Team Rocket for good. Regardless of the risk, he heads upstairs with Cheryl. "Sucker."

Lucas and Cheryl reach the fifth floor, and spots Ariana before them. "Hello, boy. Remember me from yesterday?"

"Of course I do." He says to her.

"I do too." Cheryl pats Lucas on the back, gaining his attention. "I'll take this one. You go after the leader."

"K. Good luck." Lucas heads past Ariana, ignoring her completely. He seems worried about Cheryl, but he knows that she's strong enough to hold her own against her. So the best he can do for now is trust her.

Lucas heads towards the steps and walks up, and sees Ariana watching him go by with a smile. With him gone she turns her attention to Cheryl, who removes her hat and takes out her Pokeball. "It seems now you're all alone. Too bad for you it's going to be longer than you expected."

"What do you mean?"

Lucas continues to the top of the stairs, moving past several contraptions strapped to the steps. Being kind of dark along the stairs he didn't notice them. He soon reaches the very top, and finds that the height of the tower is a dome. Surrounding the outer circle are several binoculars. And standing before him with his back turned is a Team Rocket Executive. Unlike the others who wore black, he has white.

He turns around to face Lucas, revealing his villainous teal eyes and hair. "So, you managed to make it this far; you must be quite the trainer, Lucas Kongoseki."

"You know my name... You must be the leader of Team Rocket, in that Giovanni's absence." Lucas says as he glares at him. He then points and shouts, "Alright, what are you guys up to taking over this tower?"

"We of Team Rocket intended to take over this building in order to broadcast our return to our glorious leader, Giovanni. That should bring him back from his rigorous training." The guy tells the young boy.

"What?" After Lucas' words the leader of Team Rocket removes a device and presses it. The staircase behind Lucas is soon destroyed, leaving no one to be able to go through.

On the fifth floor Cheryl sees the stairs collapsing, and sees that she can't reach Lucas now. "Lucas!"

"Don't bother. He can't reach you where he is." Ariana tells Cheryl, making her even more mad. She pulls out a Pokeball and sends out Arbok. "Now, let us begin. I'll see how strong the person who defeated Mars is."

"How do you know about Mars? And I'm not the only one who beat her!" Cheryl sends out her Espeon.

Upstairs, Lucas peers down the 'steps', before turning back to the leader. "What did you do?"

"While coming up with this plan Ariana and I began to think of what to do if someone butts their head in, someone like you. This was originally planned for Red, but you'll have to do for now." He says to the boy, slowly explaining his plan to him. "The Radio Tower would have no doubt by now attracted the attention of Giovanni. I believe he would be aware of it soon. As of now we don't need this place, so now we can finally get rid of you.

"As long as someone like you is around Team Rocket can never return to its former glory, so I, Archer, will get rid of you once and for all, something that worthless hunter J couldn't do." He points above them, where explosives are seen attached to the ceiling. Lucas pales in fear as he realizes what they are, and the timer counter down from 4 minutes. "The explosives above us are strong enough to wipe out the entire sixth floor. By now the police have decided to take action. So before they do, we shall do battle; the winner gets to live."

"No way! I don't have to play your stupid game!" Lucas shouts at him.

"Yes, you do. Your life has been marked for death the moment you stood against us at the Slowpoke Well. Should you even manage to escape the top floor, Giovanni will seek you out. There's no way we'll let a brat defeat us ever again!" Archer growls with hateful lips. His hatred seems to grow as he thinks about the boy who got in their way, Pokemon Trainer Red. 'I won't ever forget that humiliation; when I battled against that brat and lost, and when I realized the Earth Badge on his shirt was proof that he did defeat Giovanni... I will never forgive him! Never!'

"So all I have to do is defeat you, huh?" Lucas sends out Gizamimi the spike eared Pichu.

"Yeah, fight for your life! Fight me in the 3 minutes you have left to live!" Archer sends out Houndour. "Ember!"

The dog fires a ball of flames at Gizamimi, who tries to dodge but receives the hit full force. Gizamimi rolls over to Lucas, fainting from that one hit. "Gizamimi!"

"That was easy enough." Archer comments as his Pokemon growls victoriously.

"I'm sorry you had to feel that." Lucas returns Gizamimi to its ball, knowing it would be safe in there. 'All I have left are Atlas and Plue. Wani and Pidgeotto are still injured from the other battles.' "Go, Atlas!"

He sends out Heracross, to which Archer chuckles at. "You're pitting a bug Pokemon against a fire type?"

"Don't get so cocky! Atlas is also a Fighting type! Horn Attack!" Heracross flies as fast as it could towards Houndour.

"Fire Fang!" Houndour bites down on the horns, causing pain to the beetle.

"Don't give up! Brick Break!" Heracross hurls the hound in the air and then pounds it twice with a karate chop.

As the timer continues to tick down, below Cheryl is busy struggling against Ariana. After Arbox paralyzed Espeon with Glare it couldn't use its Psychic powers. 'Lucas, please be fine...'

Elsewhere...

Elsewhere from the Radio Tower and Goldenrod, the radio program from the tower is being played inside of cave over a running falls.

"So, they're coming back." A man in black says as he holds up a Pokeball. He adjusts his hat, revealing him to be the true leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. "It's time to show the results of my training."

As he heads towards the exit, he finds someone standing in his way. "Y-You!"

* * *

Kenshin: That's the end of this chapter. Next time, someone appears to save Lucas' butt. A very special Pokemon shows up too.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**_Chapter 10: Vs. Giovanni_**

Houndour falls to the ground, having fainted from the attack. Archer silently returns his Pokemon to its ball, glaring at the young trainer. Lucas throws a fist up into the air, shouting, "Alright Atlas!"

"Weezing, Sludge." Archer sends out his next Pokemon, a Weezing. It floats above Atlas and fires out sludge.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Heracross takes flight and avoids the attack, before streaks of white light release from the tip of its horn. It then flies past Weezing goes around it twice, leaving the ball of gas to turn around in order to keep track of it, and manages to strike between the eyes.

Weezing falls to the ground, but manages to levitate back up. "Smokescreen!"

Weezing releases smoke from its holes, covering the entire room. Lucas says, "Atlas, blow it away with your wings!"

Heracross turns around and rapidly flaps its wings to blow away the smoke. "Sludge attack!"

"Aerial Ace!" Heracross avoids the attack once more and prepares to do a repeat of earlier.

"The same thing won't work twice. Tackle!" Weezing flies forward to tackle Atlas, but it dodges at the last second before spiraling around Weezing like before. The two Pokemon strike each other head on, which leads to a struggle for power. Eventually the two Pokemon back off.

"Atlas, Horn Attack!" Atlas flies towards Weezing and strikes using its horn, finally knocking Weezing out of the air. It faints shortly afterwards. "Alright, Atlas!"

Heracross proudly throws its hands up, even as Archer returns his Pokemon to its ball. Lucas tenses up as he awaits the next Pokemon. He knows that Atlas is already tired from having to dodge those Sludge attacks. Archer then sends out his last Pokemon, Houndoom.

"It seems I really can't let you live. If you were to stay around by the time news of our resurgence reaches Giovanni, everything we would have worked for would have been for nothing." Archer tells Lucas, gritting his teeth in anger.

"I don't care! I can't let you guys get away with hurting Pokemon and people! Atlas, Brick Break!" Lucas shouts, commanding his bug type to attack.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Houndoom fires a stream of flame at Heracross, hitting the mark.

"Atlas!" The bug type falls to the ground, having fainted from the blow.

"What will you do now? Is there a Pokemon left under your wing that can battle?" Archer questions the child.

"Shut up." Lucas returns Heracross to its ball and pockets it. He then begins to think over what to do; Feraligatr hasn't recovered at all from that battle with Petrel, Pidgeotto has been poisoned so that's a pointless venture, and both Pichu and Heracross have become incapacitated from this battle. All that's left is Quilava. "Let's go, Plue!"

Plue appears on the field from its ball, almost immediately calling forth its flames. "Flame Wheel!"

"Crunch!" Plue wraps itself in flames and flies towards a biting Houndoom, causing an explosion on impact. Luckily none of the flames reach the explosives above, still there's only a minute left for them. Houndoom emerges from the explosion completely fine, but Plue is stuck in its fangs. "Houndoom possesses the ability Flash Fire, which negates the damage from fire attacks but increases its flame attacks. Unfortunately, Quilava has no such ability."

Plue cries out in pain as Houndoom's fangs continue to sink inside it. "Plue, try to break free!" Even with his words Plue can't seem to bust out of the dog's hold.

"Toss him away and use Dark Pulse." Houndoom hurls Plue to the ground and fires crossing rays of dark energy at Plue. It knocks the fire type even further away.

"Plue!" Lucas calls out to his fallen Pokemon, in hopes that it could stand back up. The flames on its back and head begin to dim. "Plue, please get up!"

"Finish it off." Houndoom prepares a second Dark Pulse. But before it does the fire on Plue bursts up violently. Luckily it doesn't reach the explosives. "What's this?"

"This is… Blaze?" Lucas begins to remember Plue is also a fire starter, and when its health is down to 30 percent health its fire attacks increase by a considerable amount. It's something Infernape did once a month ago in a battle. Quilava stands up and roars, before it becomes surrounded by flames. The fire turns blue amd inside Plue's outline and color fade out. "Plue?"

'This is…' – Archer

The blue fire rises up until it slowly fades out, revealing Plue. Only this time, it looks like a whole new Pokemon. Lucas gasps for a moment before smiling with his mouth open. "Alright! Plue evolved!"

"So that's it…" Archer grumbles, turning to his Houndoom. "Crunch!"

The dog Pokemon charges at Plue, preparing to bite down on it. "Quick Attack!"

Plue falls on all four, and disappears in the blink of an eye. It then tackles Houndoom, knocking it into one of those binocular stands. "It may have evolved, but it's still weak. Flamethrower!"

Houndoom fires at Plue, who is now visible. "Don't dodge it! Use Quick Attack and go straight in!"

Trusting him, Plue charges straight it, the effects of Blaze still apparent. The Flamethrower is pushed aside by Plue's fires, until it manages to tackle Houndoom. 38 seconds are left.

"Houndoom!" The dark fire type falls to the ground, finally having fainted from the super charged Quick Attack.

"Alright, Plue! You did it!" Lucas cheers, glad that his Pokemon was able to make it through. Plue growls as well, before twitching from the pain earlier. He then returns his Pokemon to its ball and glares at Archer. "Now, turn off that bomb!"

"You've indeed won. Unfortunately, you seem to be mistaken; I guess you were under the impression that if I lost you would be set free." Archer says as his Pokemon is reclaimed.

"What?"

Downstairs…

"What do you mean the place is going to blow?" Cheryl shouts at Ariana after calling back her Pokemon.

"Archer will blow up the top floor along with himself and the kid. In order to resurrect Team Rocket we can't let some kid who came out of nowhere get in the way again." Ariana explains as she reclaims her Pokemon.

"Don't mess with me! Lucas shouldn't die for your selfish ambitions!" Cheryl shouts at her. She prepares to head for the steps that were blown up.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself? There's no guarantee you may survive either." Ariana says as she walks away. "It seems control of Team Rocket goes to me."

"Lucas! You have to get out of there!" She yells. As Ariana approaches the steps, she sees a familiar boy standing before her.

"Y-You!" She shouts startled at the person in front of her.

He releases a Pokeball, and out pops a sparkling Pokemon that shines brightly. Soon Ariana, Cheryl and the guy are enveloped in a bright light before suddenly disappearing. The sparkling Pokemon flies up to the top floor above Lucas and Archer.

"What's that?" Lucas asks as he notices the Pokemon. Before Archer could say anything, they two become enveloped in a bright light, and eventually disappear. The timer finally reaches the end, and the top floor of the Radio Tower becomes enveloped in an explosion.

Somewhere Unidentifiable…

Lucas, Archer, Cheryl, Ariana and that mysterious trainer appear within a weird space trench. Neither could see anything around them except for a white light. Lucas even comments, "Wow. What is all this?"

"Lucas!" Cheryl cries out, running towards her boyfriend and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Cheryl…"

"What's going on? Archer!" Ariana addresses her only superior.

"This wasn't in our plan. What happened?"

"That was me." The unnamed guy states, gathering everyone's attention.

"It's you!" Both Team Rocket members shout. The guy steps forward and reveals himself, showing his red cap and normal trainer clothes.

Not knowing who he is, Lucas asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Champion of the Kanto region, Red." He says, lifting his cap up to reveal his eyes. "It's nice to see you two again."

"No it's not! What the hell are you doing showing your face before us again!" Archer scuffs at the teenager.

"I'm here to bring someone. Apparently, someone important was put in danger, so I was called on by that guy up there to help him." Red says, pointing his left thumb up into the sky to the floating Pokemon; everyone gasps when they see it's Celebi.

"That's the time traveling Pokemon Celebi!" Ariana exclaims.

"Celebi has the power to travel through time. It used that ability to take us to this portion in time, away from the explosion." Red explains as Celebi flies down before them.

"Did Celebi ask you to come save Lucas?" Cheryl asks the two.

"Yeah. Dialga said he couldn't let him die yet. Anyway, you two can come with me." Red tells her.

"Wait! We're not done with you yet!" Archer shouts at him.

"Aura Sphere." Red fires an Aura Sphere attack at Archer knocking him into Ariana. Lucas and Cheryl could only gape in shock at the technique he just pulled off. "Celebi, do it now!"

Celebi flies over both Rocket Executives and soon they disappear. Red then compliments, "Good work! Now to-

"Now to tell us how you could do that Aura Sphere!" Cheryl shouts at him.

"Are you an Aura Guardian like me?" Lucas asks as if it's the most obvious thing. The Kanto champion turns to Lucas and lifys his hat up, removing the shadows over his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm one just like you. I didn't think I'd meet someone else like that too." Red says with a smile, turning his eyes to the floating Pokemon above. "You can come out now."

Suddenly three other portals appear within the dimension they reside in. The pink one brings out Palkia, the blue one has Dialga and the gray/platinum one has Giratina, both in human form. Dialga says, "Hey, how's it going?"

"You guys again? What are you doing here?" Lucas asks the dragon trio of Sinnoh.

"I wanted to keep you safe so I called for Celebi to save you and bring this guy here. We have an important thing for him to do." Dialga says to the Sinnoh Champion. He then leans towards Lucas and whispers, "While we're explaining it to you, try not to say too much. Your girlfriend isn't an Aura Guardian so she can't see us like this."

"Lucas, who are these people?" Cheryl asks as she glances at the three humans.

"Eh?" All three Pokemon glance at Cheryl in shock. Even Lucas is surprised. Palkia moves towards her and asks, "You, you can see us?"

"Yeah, who are you?" - Cheryl

"But how? Only an Aura Guardian can see us! I don't sense any from her!" Dialga comments.

'Could she be...' These are Giratina's thoughts as he looks at the girl, this being the first time he's actually paid attention to her. Red remains silent just like him.

"Anyway, something is about to happen in the very near future that will affect the world negatively; Giovanni apparently heard the broadcast Team Rocket sent out for him. Unfortunately, so did someone else. He will approach Giovanni and present to him the technology that copied the Red Chains he made last time." Dialga explains.

"Red Chain? You mean..."

"Yes. It's Cyrus." Palkia says for Lucas, shocking him even more. "Giratina found him one day and decided to dump him out of the Torn World, but he promised he wouldn't stop finding a way to make his perfect world. So when he meets up with Giovanni they will begin to pour their research into making a Pokeball powerful enough to completely enslave a Pokemon with the power of Red Chains."

"I see. So he didn't learn a thing." Lucas muses as he crosses his arms.

"Even worse, he found out about the ceremony we were performing and used that ball on Arceus. With the old man under their control they could take control of the world with ease." Giratina adds.

"Arceus?" - Lucas/Cheryl

"Arceus is the Pokemon that created those three dragons. It also gave birth to the Lake Trio Pokemon." Red tells the couple. "So say it's the true creator of Sinnoh, no, the universe."

"Luckily I could go back in time to this point and inform these guys of what would happen. We still need to perform the ceremony, so in the meantime Red here will have to handle Giovanni." Dialga says as he finishes explaining what's going on. He then points to the left, and a portal appears before them. "Over there will take you to a few minutes ago. Palkia,"

"Yeah." Palkia holds his hand out and an image appears in the portal. "On the other side is Tohjo Falls. It's where Giovanni has been hiding."

"Thanks." Red dashes through the portal. Lucas follows after him, knowing he can't miss this battle.

"Lucas, wait!" Cheryl chases after them, knowing she wouldn't want to stay here. Celebi follows after them, and the portal closes up behind them.

Dialga then turns to Giratina and asks, "So why did you want me to save that guy?"

"...It's what the old man wants." The platinum dragon replies.

...

Red, Lucas, Cheryl and Celebi exit the time portal to the insides of Tohjo Falls. Unfortunately, something seems a little off. Looking around, the teenagers could see that they're actually outside. After passing for a moment Red eventually states, "We're not in Tohjo Falls."

"Yeah, I kind of figured as much when I saw no water!" Cheryl says in a sarcastic tone.

Hearing her, Red turns to Lucas and asks, "A bit of a temper on her, eh?"

"What's that?" - Cheryl

"Why did they bring us here? We could be anywhere in time!" Lucas adds. Suddenly, he hears someone up ahead. There the three trainers can see a red haired kid around their age.

Red takes the moment to check his Pokegear, and his eyebrows lift up. "I see. We've gone back three years in time," after saying that he takes a moment to look around, and continues by saying, "And from what I see, this is Route 22."

"We're in Kanto?" Cheryl questions, to which he answers with a nod.

"But how can you quit now? You told me... You told me you were the best in the world!" The red haired kid shouts to a man cloaked in a dark suit. Red tenses up when he looks at him, and Lucas and Cheryl gasp in shock as they look at the red haired kid.

"That's... That's Silver!" Lucas and Cheryl surmise. Lucas then turns to the guy in the dark suit, and asks, "Then he's..."

"That's Giovanni, the man who started Team Rocket; this must be after I defeated him." Red answers. He pushes Lucas and Cheryl to the side so they can hide.

"A man must acknowledge their defeat before they can move on... I will go, alone, so that one day I will form a stronger organization!" Giovanni proclaims proudly.

Silver could only look at him in disgust and anger. "What kind of aspect of you was the best? You gathered so many only to be defeated by a damn kid!"

"Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power... That is how one makes an organization! That's the strength of an organization! I failed to make the best of my subordinates, but you shall soon witness the revival of me and Team Rocket, one day! So until then listen to Ariana."

"No way! Not after what she did to Mars-neesan! She ran off to Sinnoh because mom couldn't accept her!" Silver shouts back. He steps forward to his dad and continues, "I don't understand! How can you go through with this?"

"... One day, you will." With that, Giovanni walks away and leaves Silver alone.

"That's Giovanni alright..." Red states quietly.

"So that's it; his mom is Ariana, and his sister is Mars! I knew I felt something similar in them." Cheryl adds.

"But why is he around Giovanni?" - Lucas

"I don't want to understand you!" Silver shouts as his runs towards the man before he disappears. "I will never become a man like you. You're just a coward when you're alone and you act like a tyrant when you're in front of smaller cowards! I will become strong, stronger than anyone else all by myself! I won't need to rely on others like you, dad!"

Silver then runs off, covering his face as he does. Lucas doesn't catch more than a glimpse, but he sees what seems to be tears coming from his eyes. "Silver..."

"Well, that was informative, but what now? We need to get to our time!" Cheryl states.

Suddenly, Celebi begins to sparkle like before and flies above them. The trainers are all consumed in a bright light, and soon disappear.

Three Years Later...

The three trainers appear within a cave, this time for real. Looking around confirms the area they're in. "Y-you!"

The three trainers turn around and spot someone standing behind them. Immediately they recognize him as Giovanni. Red says, "Nice to see you again, Giovanni."

"It's a funny coincidence; I was just on my way to rejoin my fateful followers, and what do I see here? The boy who started all my problems has appeared before me." The leader of Team Rocket glares at the Kanto Champion.

"I'll defeat you. I'll make sure those events never happen." Red says, taking out a Pokeball. 'I didn't bring Pikachu with me, so I'll just have to make due with him. Eh, it'll be fine.'

"Nidoqueen!" Giovanni sends out his first Pokemon, the Poison/Ground female version of Nidoking. "Superpower!"

Nidoqueen comes charging in towards Red and the others. "Charizard, stop her!"

Red sends out his Pokemon, the fire dragon Charizard. The dragon reaches out and grabs hold of Nidoqueen's horn, slamming the beast to the ground. Nidoqueen shortly faints afterwards. "I-Impossible!"

"Wow. That Nidoqueen looked strong too!" Lucas comments.

"You have gotten stronger too. No matter, for I have trained for this day!" Giovanni retrieves his Pokemon and sends out Kangaskhan. "Dizzy Punch!"

Kangaskhan prepares to slam Charizard in the face. The fire type opens his mouth and bites down on the attack. "Air Slash!"

Charizard holds his right hand up and gathers a ball of compressed air, slamming it down at the Pokemon. The attack causes an explosion, and as the smoke clears Kangaskhan falls backwards fainting. Giovanni continues to tighten his fists in anger. He recalls his Pokemon and looks at Red, saying, "You have indeed become a powerful opponent, far more than you use to be. But this isn't where it ends. My subordinates are waiting for me back in Goldenrod! I will not fail them!"

Red just stares at him silently, even as Giovanni sends out two Pokemon, Nidoking and Honchkrow. "Shadow Claw!"

Nidoking charges at Charizard in hopes to slash it, but the dragon flies high up to the cave's ceiling. Honchkrow follows after him in close pursuit. "Charizard, Flare Drive!"

The flame on its tail lights up and surrounds Charizard's body, cloaking it in a blue fire. The dragon spirals to the ground around Honchkrow before the bird crashes in flames and then strikes Nidoking. The attack causes an explosion, one that completely consumes Nidoking, and Charizard dispells the flames, just as red electricity courses through its body by way of recoil.

Both Honchkrow and Nidoking have fainted, leaving Giovanni surprised and shocked to the bone. He could only look down appalled. "Has, has all this been a waste of time? Is Team Rocket's goal of controlling the world just an illusion?"

"Giovanni, give up on your stupid goal. Even if I let you do what you wanted, there would be other people who would get in your way. You've already made so many people suffer, like your son."

"Silver?" In response to his words the boss lifts his head up to Red as he reclaims his Pokemon.

"He's right. Silver has become obsessed with being a strong person, so much so that he's become a jackass. He now resents Team Rocket, Pokemon that lose in battle, and everyone around him. all because of you!" Lucas adds.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucas of Twinleaf, the champion of Sinnoh like this guy is champion of Kanto. I battled against your son some times, and I could see the hateful look in his eyes. It's because of you that he's such a terrible person!" Lucas tells him.

"Is that true..." Giovanni remains silent as he begins to think about his only son.

"Just put and end to Team Rocket and we'll all be better off." Red tells the adult.

"... I guess. From now on, Team Rocket is finished forever," Giovanni turns to the radio behind him, still hearing his shout out from the Radio Tower. "I'm sorry Ariana. I failed once again."

After he wallows in his defeat, Lucas, Red and Cheryl exit the cave, coming before the beautiful waterfall in front of them. Cheryl then asks, "What now? Do we move through time again?"

"No point. Since we're only a few minutes from the time you disappeared, we can just wait." Red explains to her.

Lucas crosses his arms over his chest and asks, "So we just do nothing, so we don't change history or anything?"

"That would be a good thing. After all, it's just a few minutes." Red adds as he walks down the path to outside.

"Wait, hold up!" Lucas calls out to him, stopping the trainer from moving any further. "You met my dad, right? Allen Kongouseki? What was he helping you with? What happened?"

"Oh, so you're his son. You do look like you're 3 years younger... Well, he was helping me. There's something I was doing at Mt. Silver that I can't turn away from. I couldn't let Blaine and Mewtwo die."

"Blaine?" - Lucas

"Mewtwo?" - Cheryl

"It should be ready soon. See ya." Red says as he heads out the cave.

"Blaine and Mewtwo... This mystery just keeps getting more complicated the further I dive into it." Lucas muses as he holds his right hand to his chin. "I guess I'll just have to go ask this Blaine person before this Mewtwo, as soon as time connects up and we finish our adventure in Johto."

"There's still one badge left and we need to return to Goldenrod to see if anyone was hurt." Cheryl adds.

"We'll have to wait so we don't change time. But then, that means we have some time to ourselves!" Lucas says to Cheryl with a smile. She catches on and latches to his arm as they walk outside.

'This was a long day, but it's good that everything is back to normal. Cheryl is safe, the world is safe, no one got hurt, and Team Rocket is finally finished.' Lucas comments in his head as he continues to walk with his girlfriend.

Elsewhere...

"That ends that; now all that's left is to retire to our places." Palkia says as he watches the events Red and the others went through in a portal.

"You sent them to the wrong time." Giratina comments.

"Shut up! It all worked out, didn't it?" Dialga shouts in anger. In truth, he did goofed, but he's too prideful to tell them. "Besides, Palkia is at fault here too."

"Hey, shut up ya blue bastard!" Palkia shouts at him. The two quickly engage into battle, which is actually just a thumb wrestling contest.

'Such immature idiots my brothers are... But there is still one thing that worries me,' Giratina muses in his mind as he walks through a reflection to his world. 'That was the first time I actually looked at the girl that boy Lucas is always with so I probably didn't notice earlier, but she was able to see us in human forms. Is she just like him, or is she... No, it can't be. That could only happen if she was from Isshu.'

As Giratina ponders this mystery, he notices Cyrus is trapped inside of a glass mirror. "I should have just done that from the start."

Back to The Correct Time...

Lucas and Cheryl are lying on a grassy field cuddling one another before Tohjo Falls. Lucas looks up at his Pokegear held in his hands and sees that time has corrected itself. "Good. Time to head for the next gym."

"Aw, I wanna stay like this a little more." Cheryl childishly complains, cuddling up closer to Lucas. He leans up with her and kisses her passionately on the lips.

After removing his mouth he looks at his girlfriend and says, "I really do, but it'll get dark soon."

"I guess. Let's cuddle in bed." She suggests, kissing back at her boyfriend. The two then stand up and with Feraligatr they swim to the nearest Pokemon center to spend the rest of their time together. Tomorrow they would fight against the gym leader of Blackthorn.

* * *

Kenshin: Alright, next time Lucas will face off against Clair and receive that test thing, after they go to Goldenrod and receive the gold feather. The final Kimono girl shows up and a five match battle begins.

Julia: Also, Red seems extremely strong here because in the game his Pokemon are at level 82 and above. That totally overpowers Giovanni's level 42-46.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Manabu: Happy New Year! I resolve to tell Amelia how I feel finally, and man up!

Yusei: I resolve to taking longer naps!

_**Chapter 11: The Diamond Rainbow**_

* * *

The morning sun rises up on the horizon over the Johto Region. Pokemon trainer, and Sinnoh Champion, Lucas wakes up to the light shining in his eyes. Prying his eyes opens as best as he could, he looks up to see it's morning. In front of him lies his green haired girlfriend Cheryl. Smiling he lays a kiss on her lips to get her awake. To his surprise she kisses him back, being as loving as she could. Eventually they end the kiss and she opens her eyes, seeing Lucas in front of her. He says to her with a blush on his face, "Morning."

"Morning," Replies Cheryl as she rises up from bed. This gives the boy a clear view of her green nightgown, though he got a good look at it last night. He quickly turns around and falls out of bed, causing her to chuckle. "So, where to today?"

"I'm thinking we could head for Goldenrod like I suggested. I want to see what's going on there." He says as he searches for his clothes. He's also trying to avoid seeing Cheryl until she's properly dressed so he could control his urges.

"Lucas, don't be so nervous seeing me like this." Cheryl says as she dresses herself in her green clothes. Lucas does so as she does, and soon they both are completely dressed. She looks back at him to see her boyfriend clothed, and Lucas peeks at her with a sigh. "Like I said, I won't mind."

"Yeah," Replies the young boy. "Anyway, let's go."

The two leave the center and set their sights on their path ahead; Goldenrod City. Lucas sends out Pidgeotto and hands it a Rare Candy. It eats it and begins to shine brightly. The shiny bird grows in size and soon the light fades, turning it into Pidgeot."Alright!"

"When did you get a Rare Candy?" Cheryl asks him.

"I've had it for a while. I was just waiting for the perfect time to use it; a Pokemon that levels up with Rare Candy doesn't always receive the stat increase it needs." Lucas explains.

"So, why use it on Pidgeotto?" She asks him.

"Because the fastest way to reach Goldenrod is by flight, and Pidgeotto is too small to carry both of us." He explains, sighing as he boards Pidgeot's back. "Ready?"

"Of course." She says, sitting on the bird Pokemon's back. Pidgeot then takes to the sky, easily even though it's carrying two people. Mid flight, Cheryl wraps her arms around his back, finding comfort at having his back so close to her chest. "Lucas, you don't have to hold back."

"Eh?" - Lucas

"If you can't control your urges then I'll catch them. I have full intention of waiting until we're married to make love, but if you want to give in before then that's okay." She whispers in his ears. A blush appears on both of their faces. "As long as it's with you."

"Cheryl..." Lucas whispers to himself as they head further across the skies.

The couple and Pidgeot make it to Goldenrod City, landing before the Pokemon Center. Lucas recalls his Pokemon and looks ahead of him at the destroyed Radio Tower. Lucas walks up to the tower, where a group of construction workers are already working on it. "Ah, it's you!"

"Me?" Lucas looks around to see who called him, and finds the Director. At that moment Cheryl catches up to him.

"Lucas, quit leaving me behind!" - Cheryl

"I'm so glad you two are okay! I was worried since I never saw you from yesterday, but now my fears are relieved." He says with a sigh. "Thank you for saving us, even though you couldn't save that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It was all I could do to just stop them." Lucas says, a sad look in his eyes present as he tries to smile. The Director then hands Lucas an item. "What's this?"

"It's the Rainbow Wing. You see, there use to be another tower here before this one. When we were remodeling it this feather here was found in the process." The Director explains. "It is said that having that feather will allow you to climb the Tin Tower in Ecruteak, but there's one more item that's needed."

"Tin Tower... Ecruteak..." Lucas turns to Cheryl as he tries to piece this all together. 'Hey, does this have to do with those Kimono girls?' "Thank you, Director. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, for all you've done. You saved Pokemon worldwide from Team Rocket's grasp, and you got nothing out of it." Lucas scratches his head sheepishly, embarrassed from all the praise.

"Well, I'll be going. I still have to travel to Blackthorn." Lucas says to him. He looks to Cheryl, who smiles back. "Nah?"

"Ah." Cheryl says with a nod. "Let's go."

Lucas sends out Pidgeot again, and together they fly towards Mahogany Town. After landing he recalls his Pokemon and they head east to the correspondent route. Along the way they spot a trainer running and shouting in fear. The two look questionably at the trainer, wondering what's his damage, until a Spiritomb comes flying out of nowhere firing a Shadow Ball at him.

"Spiritomb, return!" He says, trying to call back his Pokemon. Spiritomb skillfully avoids the red beam and fires a second Shadow Ball, blowing his trainer into a tree.

Lucas charges forward and stands to defend the guy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." He says, holding his arms as he tries to recover from the damage."That's my Pokemon. I caught it two days ago, but ever since then it's been causing me trouble! I tried training it, but it keeps attacking me."

"It does?" Lucas takes out his Pokedex and scans Spiritomb, who prepares to fire a second one. He counters using Dragon Pulse, shocking the trainer he's protecting. The Pokedex reads, "Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokemon; it is a Pokemon comprised of the souls of 108 souls. They are malevolent Pokemon that enjoy mischief and destruction. Catching Spiritomb and raising them to be proper Pokemon are two different things, involving the trainer to connect with the Pokemon as best as they can. Spiritomb have mostly been sealed away into Keystones, an aura guardian managed to seal a great number of them away."

"Wait, if that's true then how did Cheryl and Cynthia connect with theirs?" Lucas asks himself as he reads the information over.

"I just got mine when some weird dude gave me this odd stone." The trainer tells him.

"Cheryl!" Lucas lifts his head up to ask his girlfriend for help, but he finds she's already speaking with Spiritomb. Somehow she managed to calm it down.

"It's okay now, Lucas. I talked with Spiritomb and it's calm now. I just wants its trainer to give it a more luxurious Pokeball." Cheryl explains with a smile.

"Eh?" - Lucas/Trainer

"Here. You can use this." Cheryl hands the kid a Luxury Ball from her bag.

"Wow, thanks ma'am!" He says. The kid then holds his new ball up to Spiritomb, who seems much calmer seeing it.

Lucas and Cheryl walk further east, heading towards their destination that is Blackthorn. Although, a yard's worth of walking has Lucas cutting the silence by asking, "How did you know what Spiritomb wanted?"

"Oh that?" Cheryl instinctively clenches her fingers tightly, her heart slowly pounding.

"If Spiritomb was truly a hostile Pokemon then you must have had trouble with yours, right? How did you do it?" He asks her.

Cheryl grits her teeth and looks at her boyfriend, feeling in her heart she may regret saying these next words. "Lucas, I have a secret to tell you. It's something I never told anyone. I didn't want you to find out because I thought you might think I was crazy."

"Why would I think that? You probably don't know this, but I've been caught in all kinds of trouble. How can what you're hiding be any weirder?" - Lucas

Cheryl couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. Things have been getting weird for her life ever since she came into Lucas' life. "I guess... Lucas, I have the ability to talk to Pokemon."

"...Eh? You mean like, hear their minds?" She shakes her head.

"No, I mean actually talk to them. I can communicate with Pokemon." She confesses, looking away with shame in her eyes. "I never wanted to tell anyway this because allot of people would try to make money off of my ability. Not even Gardenia knows about this."

"Why are you making a big deal about this? I don't mind if you can talk to Pokemon! I'm an Aura Guardian, so we should understand eachother!" Lucas says in a tone she would understand.

"...I guess. It's just that, I don't want anyone to take advantage of my ability. I like being a normal girl." - Cheryl

"You don't have to worry about that. I like you just as you are." Lucas says with a smile. "You could have told me that earlier."

"I wanted to. I was about to when we were about to split up, when you were going to Johto alone... I was just so overwhelmed by your gift I completely forgot to tell you." She confesses, a huge blush on her face. Her heart also calms down now that she knows Lucas is okay with it. "Thank you, Lucas."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you, remember? I promised to be with you for as long as I can." He tells her, placing an arm around her to make a half hug.

Cheryl blushes even more as she feels contact from him, and then leans in to kiss him. "Let's keep moving."

The couple head towards the Ice Path, ready to finish the last gym. By the time they enter inside they see on the Pokegear it's past noon. Lucas and Cheryl go inside the cave, and find it's as cold as the name gives.

Two Hours Later...

"I can see the exit!" Lucas tells Cheryl as they reach the nearby exit. It took a while for them to make it to the end; the main obstacle included a puzzle with rocks and skating to progress further. While traveling though Lucas manages to capture Sneasel.

"Thank goodness." Cheryl mutters with glee.

"Excuse me," Says a voice. Lucas and Cheryl look up ahead to find a Kimono girl standing on ice.

"Another Kimono girl?" Lucas mutters as he looks at her.

"Another?" Cheryl grumbles, quickly growing mad at the thought of another girl getting to know Lucas behind her back. "You know her?"

"Of course he doesn't. This is the first time we've met, although this won't be the last." She says with a smile. "Could you give me a little push? I can't seem to move," Lucas sighs, guessing this must be another one of their tests, and skates over to her to give the woman a push. She slides on the ice over to the exit, walking on her two feet now. "Thank you Lucas."

"Eh? How do you know my name? Did the others tell you?" He asks her, which sends a red flag up in Cheryl's mind.

"There are more?" - Cheryl

"Good day." She says, walking out the cave.

Lucas is then grabbed by Cheryl, who aggressively shouts, "What do you mean by 'others'?"

"Cheryl, calm down. Ever since I came to Johto I've run into these ladies dressed in kimonos, that one being the fifth. I helped some out with certain tasks, guiding them out of the Ilex Forest, protecting one from Team Rocket, and one spoke with me in the Goldenrod underground." He explains, hoping this will calm her down.

"Why are you so popular with girls?" Cheryl cries.

After that funny fiasco, Lucas and Cheryl exit the cave. Cheryl quickly forgives Lucas, for something he didn't even do, when she remembers how dedicated he is to her. After that they head for the Pokemon center south of their position and book a room for the night. This leaves Lucas with one thing to do; challenge the gym.

Lucas heads for the gym and prepares to challenge the leader, but sees a sea of lava before him. At the sight of this Cheryl latches onto Lucas and they back far away from it as possible. Looking to the side they see a sign, which says, "Blackthorn City Pokemon Gym, Leader: Clair, the Blessed User of Dragon Pokemon."

"Dragon Pokemon?" Cheryl repeats in amazement.

"This won't be as easy as I thought." Lucas says as he and Cheryl exit the gym quickly. "I'll need to adjust my team and train them."

"Will you need some help?" She asks him as they walk further away from the gym.

"Yeah, thanks!" Thus begins Lucas' training. He would need it; His training mostly focuses on Plue, Wani, Atlas, Sneasel and Pidgeot. Atlas is a bug/fighting type, so its physical strength will be enough for the gym. Pidgeot is fast and knows Twister, so he still has that to fall back on. Plue is a fire type so it won't be of much help, but the Thunder Punch it's learning is still perfect for it incase of water types. Sneasel is an ice type, so that's enough. Wani is a water type but Ice Fang is a great break for him.

At the end of his training Lucas and Cheryl head back to the Pokemon Center since it's dark out. They eat with their Pokemon and soon go to bed, sleeping peacefully. The next morning things go by normally; Lucas freaks out seeing Cheryl in her nightgown again, Cheryl laughing at his supposed innocence, and breakfast.

Unfortunately, this would be the last normal morning they would ever have for a while. The Pokegear rings, catching Lucas' attention. "Are?"

Cheryl picks his Pokegear up, answering the call. "Moshimoshi?"

"Hello? This is Professor Elm. Is Lucas there?" Professor Elm asks on the other end.

She hands Lucas the phone, saying, "It's Elm."

"Ah." Lucas takes the Pokegear and answers, "Yes?"

"Ah! Lucas! I've found something interesting I want you to have! Can you come over as soon as you can?" - elm

"Well, I guess. I was just about to... You know what, that can wait." Lucas says as he ties his shoes.

"Okay then, thanks. See you soon." He speaks on the other line, before hanging up.

"Lucas, what was that about?" - Cheryl

"Professor Elm wanted to ask me to come by and pick something up." He says to her. "Wanna come with me?"

"Of course. I'll go with you anywhere." She says as she ties her boots on. After grabbing their stuff they head outside the Pokemon Center and fly towards New Bark Town onboard Pidgeot. The trip takes only an hour seeing as New Bark Town is near south of Blackthorn.

Lucas recalls back Pidgeot and heads inside the lab, seeing Lyra inside with her Marill. "Ah, Lucas and Cheryl!"

"Hi, Lyra." Cheryl says.

"Lucas, that was fast." Lucas looks up ahead and sees the professor walking towards him. He hands him a Master Ball. "This is for you, a ball given to Pokemon Researchers. I got it last night, but I figured you would make better use of it. It has the ability to catch any Pokemon without fail."

"Wow, thanks!" Lucas says as he receives the ball. 'So Cyrus must have gotten his by stealing it.' "I could use this on any Pokemon I search for!"

"Yeah... Wait, search..." Elm cups his chin as he begins to think. He then flinches remembering something. "That reminds me; a lady came here today searching for you."

"A lady?" Lucas asks. The word Lady set off Cheryl's jealousy switch and she glares at Elm.

"Apparently you've been helping out Kimono girls all over. One of them came over asking for you to visit Ecruteak as soon as you can." He explains to him. Lucas gains a confused look in his eyes as he looks at him, and Cheryl grows more enraged. Lyra chuckles at Cheryl's attitude.

"What do they want with me?" Lucas asks himself.

Cheryl grabs his ear and growls."You're not going!"

"I should atleast find out what they want!" He speaks through shouts of there's no stopping his curiosity she sighs and releases his ear.

"Fine." Cheryl grabs his arm and pulls him out the building angrily. Elm and Lyra could only watch questionably as they leave, knowing this is a couple's squabble.

After leaving the lab things take their natural course, with Lucas calling out Pidgeot and them flying to Ecruteak City. They then head to the Dance Theatre, and upon entering they see all five Kimono girls standing on stage, as if waiting for them. The middle one says, "We've been waiting for you."

"You're waiting for me? What do you all want?" - Lucas

"The Pokemon Ho-oh is planning to make its return. It was secretly foretold and passed on through our family that if the day comes that it would, Ho-Oh would choose a single human and judge humanity on his actions." The second one says. "I am Zuki. I was in Violet City when you received the Pokemon Egg from Professor Elm's assistant. Only true positive emotions can hatch the egg."

"That's why you gave it to Mr. Pokemon? So it would reach someone like me?" Lucas asks.

"We were hoping it would reach someone who would be a great candidate for Ho-Oh to choose." The third Kimono girl states. "My name is Naoko, the Kimono girl you met in Ilex Forest. Thank you for your help there."

"Uh, sure." - Lucas

"Why do you think Lucas would make a perfect candidate? Why is Ho-Oh judging humanity?" Cheryl asks.

"I am Miki, the girl you protected here from Team Rocket." The fourth one says. "A long time ago, Ho-Oh and Lugia lived together here in the Burnt Tower and the Tin tower, but the Burnt Tower didn't use to be like that. Humans eventually wanted Ho-Oh's powers, so they went to war. In the midst of their war lightning struck Lugia's tower, and it was forced to flee. The lightning caused a fire that burnt the tower down, and then rain poured. Unfortunately, three Pokemon were caught in the fire and died."

"Oh no." Cheryl gasps. Lucas is appalled as well.

"The Rainbow Pokemon Ho-Oh was sickened with humanity so it fled, resurrecting the three Pokemon inside as Raikou, Entei and Suicune." The fifth Kimono Girl says, the one Lucas and Cheryl remember from recently. "I am Sayo, the girl you helped in the Ice Path."

"Oh yeah." - Cheryl

"All three Pokemon have that relation to Ho-Oh?" - Lucas

"It was confirmed that Lucas would be the candidate for Ho-Oh's judgment when he met them in the Burnt Tower. Ever since then they've been watching you, giving reports to the Rainbow Pokemon. The Dragon Trio from Sinnoh even recognized you as the proper choice and resolved to protect you; it was a choice preordained ever since you picked up the Griseous Orb." The first one from before says. "I am Kuni, the one you met in Goldenrod Tunnel during Team Rocket's takeover."

"So then, that's why... That's why he wanted me to get those orbs. But why me? I only came to Goldenrod because I wanted to challenge Jasmine properly. I'm not sure if I can take this much pressure." Lucas says as he looks back and forth between each Kimono Girl.

"Those three are as old as time gets. There's no way they would make the mistake of choosing you. Besides, you'll be fine. Just be your natural self, and you'll gain approval in Ho-Oh's eyes." Kuni tells him. She then points to the side to a bell. "We'll travel to the top of Tin Tower; there you can call Ho-Oh to the tower with the Clear Bell."

"How do you know all this stuff? Who are you five?" Cheryl asks them.

The Kimono Girls go silent. Not answering her question, Naoko picks up the Clear Bell and they prepare to leave. Miki says, "Let's go. It's almost time."

"Eh?" Lucas couldn't get his answer as he was pushed outside by the Kimono Girls as they head for the tower. Cheryl sighs and tries to stay calm, despite the fact that five beautiful girls are huddled by her boyfriend. Still, she follows them and ignores this fact, and the fact that someone was watching them from the shadows.

The seven of them climb the Tin Tower, with Lucas using the Fog Badge and the Rainbow Wing to get acceptance from the two wisemen guarding the tower. Lucas then travels to the top of the tower, taking note of how strong the Pokemon inside his way are. He manages to reach the top after the perilous journey, one he never wants to go through with again.

Lucas and the six girls with him are now finally on top of the Tin Tower. He then asks, "What next?"

"We will use the Clear Bell to call forth Ho-Oh." Naoko holds up the bell and hands it to Lucas.

"How will you call Ho-Oh? Do I ring it?" He asks questionably.

Zuki chuckles. "No, silly."

"We dance." Kuni says as the other four step to the four corners of the roof. Lucas and Cheryl move to the steps and the five Kimono Girls begin to dance. Lucas could only look in shock and amazement as the women danced elegantly and beautifully. As they dance, the Clear Bell rings in Lucas' hands.

As that one rings, the bells outside the Tin Tower ring in response. After several seconds, a noise similar to a bird call resounds from the skies. From the distance the group could see the phoenix of legend coming their way. Ho-Oh lands on top of the Tin Tower, looking down on the people before them.

"Wow. So, this is Ho-Oh..." Lucas says as he looks at the phoenix.

"It is up to you now, Lucas. We have fulfilled our duty." Kuni says to him. She then walks closer to him and gives Lucas a kiss on the cheek. Lucas fights back a blush, but enough is shown for Cheryl to see. The green girl grows enraged and pulls Lucas closer to her, but that rage goes away when she sees that the Kimono girls are fading away. "Bye."

"Eh? Hold on a sec!" Lucas reaches out for Kuni, but she vanishes quickly. The others have as well. Lucas turns to Cheryl and asks, "What was that?"

"They were ghosts, spirits of the past I brought to life for this purpose." A voice speaks. Lucas and Cheryl turn to face the source, and spot a beautiful young woman. She has a lovely silk kimono dress that runs down to the floor, colored red and white like the feathers of Ho-Oh. Her hair is scarlet red and flows longer than Cheryl's; it's even braided the same way. Her haori is colored just like a morning rainbow, and she has three folds of hair hanging in front of her eyes. "It's so nice to meet you in person for once, Lucas Kongoseki."

"Who are you?" Lucas asks in shock.

"It's me, Ho-Oh. I have simply taken a human form to speak to you properly." She says, smiling as she looks at the boy. Ho-Oh slowly approaches Lucas and Cheryl, who are still amazed at her appearance. Cheryl herself is in awe at how beautiful she is, much more than herself.

Lucas manages to snap himself out of his stupor and look at Ho-Oh, while holding a blush back as best as he can, and asks, "Why did you go through so much just to meet with me?"

"Because you are the candidate for humanity's future. You've recently met with Giratina and his brothers, and they told you they were planning to summon Arceus when Cyrus and Giovanni ruined things, right?" - Houou

"Uh, yeah... But how do you know that? Red stopped Giovanni and prevented that from happening." - Lucas

"Even though time has changed, the memory of what never happened will always live in my mind. Those trio are also unaffected by the changes of time. Anyway, with those two out of the way they will continue with their goal of bringing Arceus back to this dimension. When that happens, she will erase humanity." Houou explains.

"Eh? Why?" Lucas asks in shock. Cheryl is also scarred with surprise.

"Humans have made too many mistakes. They have killed Pokemon and eachother for their selfish greed, they have made groups to misuse Pokemon for desires gone wild, and they don't care." Lucas looks down in shame as she explains to the couple the downfalls of man. She then smiles and approaches Lucas with a hug, much to Cheryl's hateful glares, and says, "But you have a chance to show Arceus the good sides of humanity. She only sees things as black and white, so all you have to do is make her see gray. Trust me; you're the perfect choice, a human and an Aura Guardian who loves Pokemon and humans."

"Arceus is a girl?" - Cheryl

"He's isn't an old man?" Lucas says, quoting what Dialga told him after getting the three orbs.

"Arceus is the creator of the universe, so he can be whatever he wants to be. He's mostly a girl though." Houou tells him before she removes herself from Lucas. "Arceus also trusts my judgment over every other Pokemon, even her most mature child Giratina, so before she went to sleep she told me to look after the world and search for the perfect human; it didn't help that me and Lugia were attacked by humans for their terrible desires. I had no interest in looking for a candidate at first, but I decided to gives humans one last chance, and that when I met the Aura Guardians."

"...You met the Aura Guardians?" Lucas asks with the most confused expression on his face.

"The candidate for humanity's defense, I decided upon a human who was young, could connect with Pokemon the way they do, and at the same time didn't hate humans. I looked into them, but no one fit the bill. So, I waited until the right choice came along. When Giratina told me you were the human who found the orbs I took an interest in you." She finishes.

"So what happens now? Will you continue to follow Lucas no matter what?" Cheryl asks the Rainbow Pokemon.

"Of course! As long as I stay with him, he will be on constant watch. And what better way than inside a Pokeball?" Houou sneaks into Lucas' bag and steals a Premier Ball. "You'll have to take good care of me from now to seven days later."

"That's all I have left?" Lucas sighs and looks away. "Fine."

"Oh cheer up. A cute boy like you should be more positive." Houou teases, lighting another flare in Cheryl's jealousy fire. This fire goes into a full explosion when Houou leans in and places a kiss on Lucas' lips. After removing she chuckles seeing Lucas blushing so much he can't make a response.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Cheryl screams, prepared to knock Houou's lights out. At that moment though Houou releases flames that consume the humans and herself. These flames shoot up into the air, and land right behind the Burnt Tower. The fires release Cheryl and Lucas before retreating to the phoenix. She then kisses the Pokeball and enters inside it.

"What just happened?" Lucas asks, referring to the last few seconds from the kiss to now. Cheryl nabs the Premier Ball and begins to rapidly shake it. "Cheryl, wait!"

"I don't care if you are judging Lucas to save humanity! NO ONE SEDUCES THE MAN I LOVE!" Cheryl screams, shaking the ball as hard as she could. Lucas takes the ball away from her and sighs. "WHATEVER FORCE OUT THERE IS MAKING MY BOYFRIEND ATTRACTIVE TO WOMEN, KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!"

After screaming those words to the heavens, Ten Commandments can be seen sitting in his chair, adjusting his glasses while laughing his ass off. He then commences typing on the laptop, whispering, "Messing with Cheryl is fun."

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter. Next time, Lucas goes to Blackthorn and battles Ibuki, I mean, Clair. He then meets up with Lance and begins for Kanto.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Kenshin: Not much tail from last chapter.

Ester: Tail?

Yusei: He means sex.

Kenshin: **is knocked unconscious by Ester's diamond bat**

Yusei: Anyway, this chapter Lucas will battle against Gym Leader Clair. Houou will continue to watch Lucas for her judgment, and a test by dragon trainers will be placed upon Lucas.

**_Journal Entry 12: The Dragon Slayers_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lucas, Cheryl and Pidgeot land in Blackthorn city, dropping by the Pokemon center. After recalling Pidgeot he heads inside of the center and heads for the pc. He puts inside his Electrode and withdraws Houou's ball. "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Houou has to watch me, right? She shouldn't be couped up in a ball then." Lucas takes Houou's ball and a blue light releases from it. Houou appears in her human form.

"I don't like her!" Cheryl growls while crossing her arms. "Why did she kiss you? Can't you stop attracting women other than me?"

"Calm down! It's not like I kissed her back!" Lucas argues with her.

"Yes you did!" - Cheryl

Lucas sighs and looks away. Houou takes this moment to hug Lucas, who shouts, "You're not helping!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Nurse Joy asks them.

"Uh..."

"Play it off as a joke." Houou quickly tells him.

"Uh, we're rehearsing a play!" He states. Joy nods and looks away. Lucas and Cheryl then walk outside the center, with the boy carrying Houou in his arms. "So, how does no one else seeing you work out?"

"Everyone else sees legendary Pokemon in their human forms as invisible ghosts. People like you and Cheryl can see us clearly." Houou speaks, while snuggling close in his chest. Lucas blankly drops her, making her chuckle a little. "Such a weird boy."

"Why are you so affectionate to me? We just met." Lucas asks her, looking down at the bird woman who soon stands up.

"I could tell you, but that doesn't really matter. You have a gym match up, right?" Houou speaks, taking Lucas' hand and preparing to pull him off to the gym.

"Hey, let go!" Cheryl shouts, taking hold of his other hand and moving ahead to the gym. 'I'm not letting you steal him away from me!'

Later In The Blackthorn Gym...

"I still don't get the lava!" Lucas shouts as he looks down at the liquid fire near his feet. "I'm not sure even dragons can survive this!"

"I can!" Houou states as she puts her right hand index finger into the liquid without getting hurt. "Of course, I'm a fire type."

"Let's just get this over with!" Cheryl says as she walks to the bridge leading to the leader's spot. After she and Lucas cross the bridge to the leader's spot, because Houou walked on the lava, they find the woman, yes it's a female gym leader, standing in waiting. She has light blue hair and a blue jumpsuit that exposes her thighs and arms with gloves and boots. She also has a cape over her shoulders and an orb strapped to her neck.

"Welcome. I am Clair, the world's best dragon master. I can even hold my own against Johto's Elite Four." She states in a gloating manner.

'I thought Lance was...' - Lucas

"Which one of you wishes to battle me?" She asks. Lucas steps forward and raises his left hand. "Very well. Our battle will take place outside."

"EH?" - Lucas/Cheryl

...

"This will be a three on three battle. Only the challenger can change Pokemon, and to you if you win goes the Rising Badge. Of course, I seriously doubt you can defeat me." Clair states as she smirks. She and Lucas are standing by the lake behind the gym. "Do you still wish to continue?"

"Ah. Let's get going!" Lucas shouts with excitement.

"Go Lucas!" Cheryl cheers. Houou simply watches from beside Cheryl, laying down in the grass.

"I'll choose you, Gyarados!" She sends her first Pokemon out, the atrocious Pokemon. It roars upon exit.

"Go, Plue!" Lucas, to everyone's surprise, sends out his fire type Typhlosion.

"Eh? Why send out Plue? It's a fire type!" Cheryl shouts, knowing it wouldn't stand a chance against Gyarados.

"Such a rookie mistake. Gyarados, Surf!" A large volume of water rises up from the lake and splashes at Plue.

"Jump up and use Flamethrower!" Plue jumps up above the water attack, and fires a stream of flames at the dragon. It bears the attack without much pain.

"Pointless. Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Her dragon type fires a powerful stream of water that neutralizes the fire attack. Plue moves to the left to avoid the water technique and lands near the water. "Try another Hydro Pump!"

"Quick Attack!" Plue disappears in a flash and avoids the water attack.

"Twister!" It swings its tail and summons a twister of water and wind that sucks in the fire Pokemon. "Bite," Gyarados lunges out and bites down hard on Plue. It then tosses the fire type back at land.

"Plue!" - Lucas

"Dragon Pulse!" Gyarados fires a sphere of dragon energy at Plue.

"Plue, Eruption!" Plue growls and leaps underneath Gyarados, avoiding Dragon Pulse. The flames on its shoulder/back explode out and releases a geyser of red and orange fire. Everything around the water Pokemon is engulfed in smoke. As the attack ends, and Plue ends up falling in the water, Gyaradous becomes surrounded by flames.

"It's burnt!" Clair groans, knowing how bad this status ailment is.

"It's weakened! Plue, are you okay?" Plue rises up from the water, its fur completely wet. It wouldn't be such a big deal if it weren't a fire type. "Sorry about that. I'll treat you to a steak later. Anyway, use Thunder Punch!"

Plue leaps at Gyadaros' head, landing on top of it, and its right claw erupts with electricity. It then punches the dragon's head, electrifying it from the top down to its finned tail. Gyarados begins to fall down underwater, so Plue leaps onto dry-er land. Gyarados resurfaces, its eyes spinning to represent it has fainted. "Gyarados!"

"Alright, Lucas!" Cheryl cheers, glad that he was able to win with such a choice.

"Good job Plue! Enjoy your rest!" Lucas says, reclaiming his Pokemon back to its dry ball. Clair does the same, a look of anger in her eyes.

"Let's go, Kingdra!" Clair sends out her water dragon type. Kingdra lands in the water and squirts out some water.

"Go, Atlas!" Luacs sends out Heracross, which lands by the lake.

"Let's see how this works; Kingdra, Hydro Pump!" Kingdra fires a large torrent of water at Atlas.

"Take flight and use Aerial Ace!" Atlas spreads its wings and flies up into the air, avoiding the water attack. It then initiates its attack, flying around Kingdra while avoiding the consecutive Hydro Pump attacks. Atlas then divebombs down and hits Kingdra in the head. "Brick Break!"

"Dive underwater!" Kingdra sinks underneath the water to avoid the next move, a karate chop with the strength to destroy boulders. "Hyper Beam!"

Kingdra resurfaces and charges up a beam of destructive energy. As it fires it, Heracross prepares to fly out of the way. But that's when Lucas says, "Atlas, fall underwater!"

Shocked at what he said Heracross turns to look back at Lucas, who gives a confident smirk and nod. Heracross pulls its wings back and falls underwater, avoiding the Hyper Beam. Clair smirks and says, "Big mistake. Heracross won't do well underwater. Kingdra, Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra charges up a ball of dragon energy and fires at Atlas. "Atlas, use Aerial Ace to spin the water current!"

Holding its breath, Atlas force flies through the water, creating a swirl that redirects the Dragon Pulse back at Kingdra. It hits and causes the dragon to sink deeper into the lake. "Kingdra!"

"Now, keep it up!" On Lucas' words, Atlas continues to swirl the water around with Aerial Ace, creating a whirlpool that eventually captures Kingdra. "Horn Attack!"

Using the pushing force of the water he created, Atlas flies towards Kingdra and hits using its horns, knocking Kingdra out of the whirlpool. The swirling ends, and Atlas resurfaces to call back its breath. It then crawls out of the water, waiting for the water to slide off its hard shell. "I figured that would work, but not this well."

'He's a pretty good trainer. His Pokemon even trusts him enough to go through with that.' - Houou

"Go Lucas! Go Atlas!" Cheryl cheers, supporting her boyfriend.

"Atlas, use Brick Break once more!" The kabutomushi Pokemon flies towards Kingdra, who has resurfaced, while charging its fingers.

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump!" Her Pokemon fires at Atlas, who turns left to avoid the attack. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Knock it back!" Atlas uses Brick Break to deflect the Dragon Pulse back at Kingdra, who receives the hit and faints.

"Kingdra!" - Clair

"That's two!" Lucas states, throwing his left hand up into the air with his index finger pointing up.

Clair calls back her Pokemon and sends out her last one, Dragonair. 'I will be damned if I lose to this kid!' "Dragonair, Thunder Wave!"

Her Pokemon opens its mouth and releases a pulse of em energy. It captures Heracross who falls to the ground. "Atlas!"

"Dragonair, Slam!" The dragon leaps out of the water and slams its tail at the bug type. This knocks it away, causing it to roll.

"Atlas, Horn Attack!" Atlas slowly picks itself up and prepares to strike once again, but the paralysis takes affect.

"Dragon Pulse!" Dragonair fires at Atlas, causing an explosion upon impact. Atlas is knocked into the ground and faints.

"No, Atlas!" Lucas shouts, cringing at seeing his Pokemon getting hurt. He returns it to its ball, saying, "Thanks. You did your best."

"What will you try next?" Clair asks him confidently.

"Let's go, Wani!" He sends out his water type Feraligatr. It lands in the water, leaving only its red spikes on its head and its eyes present.

"Dragonair, Thunder Wave!" Dragonair releases its attack again, but this time Feraligatr dives underwater to avoid it.

"Drag Dragonair underwater and use Slash!" Upon Lucas' command Wani lunges out of the lake and bites down on the dragon's tail. It then crawls back into the water with it and grows long, glowing nails. Wani next proceeds to slashing Dragonair twice.

"Dragonair, Aqua Tail!" Water swings around Dragonair's tail before it slams it into Wani's face. Wani crashes into a wall and growls. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge and use Ice Fang!" Wani ducks underneath the attack and swims towards Dragonair with glowing light blue teeth, cancelling out its attack. It bites down hard on its abdomen, causing a bit of it to freeze. "Slash!"

Wani swings and claws Dragonair's face, giving a critical hit. Dragonair's head lands outside of the lake on dry ground. Wani crawls out of the ground and grows claws. "Dragon Pulse!"

Dragonair fires at Wani, this time hitting square in the face. Wani rubs its face of the bruise from the dragon attack, before roaring angrily. "Ice Fang!"

"Aqua Tail!" Dragonair swings its tail at Wani, but the gator bites down hard on it, freezing the dragon completely. It falls to the ground fainting.

"Yay! Lucas won!" Cheryl cheers, happy her boyfriend was able to defeat Clair. Houou smiles as well, but had expected as much. Both trainers reclaim their Pokemon since now that the fight is finished.

"Do I receive my badge yet?" Lucas asks as he approaches the blue haired woman. She looks at him angrily. "What?"

"No. I don't accept you yet." She says, taking both him and the girls by surprise.

"What?" - Lucas

"What?" - Cheryl

"There must have been a mistake. I may have lost the battle, but I doubt you're worthy of the rising Badge." Clair states as she turns away frustrated.

"You can't do that just because you're a sore loser!" Shouts Cheryl at the dragon user.

"If you want the Rising Badge, you'll have to pass the dragon user's challenge in the Dragon's Den." She tells the boy.

"No way! He doesn't need to take your-"

"Okay." Lucas says, shocking Cheryl. "I'll take your challenge."

"Lucas, you don't have to do it!" - Cheryl

"Come with me." Clair says, heading to the pathway leading to the cave north of the lake. Lucas follows her, with Cheryl and Houou tailing him.

"Lucas, you can't be serious." Cheryl whispers to him.

"Let her do what she wants; she is the gym leader. Besides, it's not like I have to battle her again." Lucas explains to Cheryl in the same whispering voice she uses. "If I do I'll just borrow the strength of my last team."

"I see." - Cheryl

The quartet enter the Dragon's Den and go down the steps. Houou floats down since it's easier. They find that the entire underground cave is mostly flooded except for the floor they're standing on and a house just past some whirlpools. Clair points to the house and says, "There. In there you will find the dragon elders. They will give you a test to prove if you're a true trainer. Only if they approve of you and convince me you aren't some lucky kid you will gain the Rising Badge."

"Deal." Lucas turns to Cheryl, who nods. He then sends out Wani. After giving it a Hyper Potion he and Cheryl climb aboard its back and it begins to swim over the water.

Clair smiles as she watches him leave, muttering, "Although, since they haven't approved of even me that only shows how little chance you have."

'What a sour loser.' Houou thinks as she flies over to the den.

Lucas uses HM06 Whirlpool on Wani, and it blows the whirlpools away. They then continue to the house and finally reach land. Lucas reclaims Wani and he and Cheryl enter inside. They spot three old men in sage clothes, sitting in a position that makes the teens believe they were waiting for them. Lucas approaches them with a stern look on his face.

"I assume you've defeated Clair, right?" The oldest looking elder asks him.

"Yes." Lucas responds.

The elder sighs and says, "That girl is such a handful... I am sorry, but I must ask you some questions. If we find you worthy, you will pass and become a part of our clan."

"...Is that necessary?" Lucas asks.

"Now, we ask that you clear your mind." He says to him. Lucas sits in a pretzel position, and closes his eyes. "Clear your mind free of all obstructions. Make sure you're thinking of nothing at all. When I ask you these questions, say the first thing on your mind."

"Got it." - Lucas

'Why?' - Cheryl

"How old are you?" The elder asks Lucas.

"Huh?" - Lucas

"Answer the question! Don't think!"

"13."

"Where were you born?"

"Twinleaf."

"What are Pokemon to you?"

"My best friends!"

"What helps you win battles?"

"Strategy!"

"What kind of trainer do you wish to battle?"

"Any!"

"What is most important for raising Pokemon?"

"Hardship and love!"

"Which is more important; Strong Pokemon or Weak Pokemon?"

"Both are important!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Y-" Lucas pauses at that and looks up at him. "What?"

"Just kidding. A little humor we use to mess with people!" He says, looking down at him while chuckling. The other two laugh at him too. "Anyway, you pass."

Lucas sighs and sits up, brushing his shorts dry. At that moment Clair enters the den and asks, "So, how'd it go? Did you fail?"

"Actually, he passed." He tells her, shocking Clair to her very being.

"WHAT? HE PASSED?" Clair screams, her words echoing throughout the entire cave. "How could you pass him? Even I haven't been approved!"

"Gee, I wonder why..." Cheryl asks sarcastically.

"Must you cause such a scene, Clair? This boy here more than qualifies for the Rising badge. After all he is at the same trainer rank as Lance, a League Champion." This gives Clair her third shock of the day, one that almost causes her heart to stop.

"No way..." - Clair

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I'm trying to keep a low profile here." Lucas states, sheepishly rubbing the side of his head. "Can I get the badge now?"

Clair pauses for a moment as she glares at Lucas. The elder then says, "Give him the badge Clair, or do you want me to inform Lance?"

Clair receives her fourth shock of the day, and holds her hand out. In it is the Rising Badge Lucas has been waiting for. "Here."

"Thanks, I guess." He says, taking the badge and placing it in his case. "Now I have all eight."

"Why were you challenging the Johto gyms if you're the Sinnoh Champ?" Clair asks curiously.

"I promised someone I would face them properly as a gym leader, and I wanted to finish what I started." He says to her, remembering Jasmine and his promise to defeat her.

"I see. Before you head back home I ask that you defeat Lance. I'll atleast feel better." She says to him, leaving the den to head outside the cave.

'Weird... But, at least I'll have an excuse for talking to him.' Lucas states in his head as he prepares to head out with Cheryl and Houou.

"Excuse me for a moment," Says the Elder. "I would like for you to have something."

"Eh?" The elder approaches Lucas and hands him a Pokeball.

"Inside is a Dratini. You have shown that you can be entrusted with one, as a member of our clan." He says to him.

"Wow, thanks." Lucas says as he places the Pokeball on his belt with the others. "Let's go Cheryl!"

"Okay, Lucas." She says as they head off. Houou sighs and follows them, intrigued with Lucas even more.

'He really is a great choice for Arceus.' Houou says as she follows him.

The group makes it outside of the Dragon's Den, with Lucas looking over his Pokemon Badges. He now owns 16, including Sinnoh and Johto. 'I've finally fulfilled my quest... But I have to deal with something else before I can return home.'

"Is something wrong, Lucas?" Cheryl asks her boyfriend. She had expected him to be happy that he has gained all his badges, but he seems troubled.

"We're going to the Pokemon League. I want to see Lance." Lucas tells her.

"Is it about Red?" Houou asks the boy, surprising the two humans.

"You know about that?" - Lucas

"Red was my first choice before you, but I couldn't choose him because he cares more for Pokemon instead of humans." Houou says, sighing while stepping past Lucas. "You were chosen because you care for both equally. Arceus can't follow on the personality of a human who hates other humans. I can't either."

"I still think you could have chosen other people." Cheryl states as she turns away with a questioning look. "Lucas shouldn't be given such a challenging task."

"But for now let's celebrate your victory!" Houou says as she hugs Lucas and kisses him on the lips.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" - Cheryl

The Next Day...

"Let's go!" Lucas shouts as he throws his fists into the air, vigorous with excitement. Cheryl comes up to him from behind, exhausted. "What's wrong? We have breakfast."

"I hate that bird! All she does is hang around you and constantly flirt with you! Just how is she judging you for humanity?" Cheryl cries as she ruffles her hair in frustration.

"Just go with it. You know no woman can take me away from you." Lucas reminds her, turning around to face the woman.

"I know..." She agrees, hanging her head. "But that still doesn't make me feel better."

"Sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you when this is all done." Lucas says to her in hopes to cheer her up.

"Thanks, I guess." Cheryl says, smiling while placing a kiss on his left cheek.

"We'll fly to the Pokemon League on Houou." Lucas says as he takes out a Premier ball. "I organized my team yesterday, so this should work."

"No, leave her in the ball!" Cheryl begs him, but he releases her anyway just like he did yesterday.

"You guys ready?" Houou asks the young trainer. He nods, and the Legendary Pokemon transforms into her true appearance. Lucas and Cheryl hop on her back, and she flies away to the Pokemon League. The residents of Blackthorn watch in awe as the fiery phoenix takes off.

The Pokemon League...

"We're here." Cheryl says as they approach the League. Ho-Oh lands in front of it and reverts to human, causing both Lucas and Cheryl to fall off her back.

"You okay?" Lucas asks his girlfriend while helping her up.

"Thanks, Lucas." She replies, smiling as she looks up at him. After standing she says, "Let's go!"

"Ah!" Lucas and Cheryl head inside the League Center. Lucas approaches the Nurse Joy of that center, asking, "Do you know if Lance is here?"

"Pass those doors. To reach him you must face the Elite... Wait, you're the Sinnoh Champion! What brings you here?" She asks, surprised to see him before her.

"I'm here to ask him something." He replies.

"Well, just go on ahead. As champion you won't need to face the Elite Four." She explains.

"Thanks!" Lucas heads for the PC and logs on.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl asks him.

"Adding a sixth member to my team, just in case." He explains to her. He takes out a Master Ball and pockets it.

'He chose Shaymin?' - Cheryl

"Ready?" He asks her, to which she nods to. Houou follows them silently as they head up the stairs to where the Elite Four are.

Shinto Ruins...

"Begin the ceremony!" Giratina shouts as he steps on a circle. He, Palkia and Dialga are underground in a set of ruins, hidden within an unknown location. As he steps on the circle, its design glows. Dialga stands on a second circle, and the other steps on the other. The three of them shine red, blue and pink, and travel through the ground to connect with one another.

A fourth circle appears in between all three of them. Dialga then says, "Now for the orbs."

They each take a step back and bring out their orbs. Each dragon places their orbs in the middle of their circle, which causes them to glow. Palkia then says, "Finally, our techniques!"

"Shadow Dive!" Dark energy releases from Giratina into the Griseous orb, transferring it to the center circle.

"Subspace Tear!" Pink energy releases from Palkia into the Lustrous orb, transferring it to the center circle.

"Roar of Time!" Blue energy releases from Dialga into the Adamant orb, transferring it to the center circle. All the colors attach to eachother, separating the energy into each respective spot.

Indigo Plateau...

Lucas, Cheryl and Houou come before the door leading to the final room of the Elite Four, where Johto Champion Lance resides. Together they open it, and it reveals a large golden room with Dratinis in the back by a throne. In that seat sits Lance, his head hanging down.

"I've been waiting, challenger-" He lifts his head to face the trainer, but has a shocked look on his face when he sees it's Lucas. "Lucas?"

"Lance, how's it going?" He says, trying to bring up small talk to not seem rude.

"What brings you here?" He asks, standing up from his throne.

"I'm here for two things. The first thing is about Red." The teen says, going to the point. "Is he finished soon with what he wanted?"

"I told you before, if you want to know go ask Blaine of Cinnabar island in Kanto... But, he did say it would take three years." - Lance

"Really..." - Lucas

"That's all I can tell you... Now, what was the other reason?" Lance asks him.

"A gym leader named Clair wanted me to battle against you because she wanted to believe I was truly someone worth losing to." Lucas explains, bringing sweat down Lance's face.

'Clair, why do you keep disappointing me?' "Alright, we'll battle. I've been itching to test your strength anyway, Sinnoh Champion." Lance speaks, crossing his arms together and smiling.

"Ah. I'm also interested. So, how should we do this?" Lucas asks him. Taking the hint, Cheryl moves to the side to give him space.

"It will be a one on one battle. I'm sure you know how that will turn out," Lance tells Lucas.

"Of course. Let's go, Gabriel!" Lucas sends out his strongest pokemon, Garchomp.

"You're up, Dragonite!" Lance chooses his strongest pokemon, Dragonite. Both dragons stare at one another and growl.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Garchomp takes flight and summons energy around him, tackling Dragonite. The dragon catches Gabriel though and throws him away.

"Hyper Beam!" Dragonite fires a beam of destructive energy at Gabriel, but it soars out of the way.

"Draco Meteor!" Gabriel opens its mouth and fires a ball of dragon energy into the sky. It explodes into millions of smaller balls that fall down to Dragonite like meteors. One strikes Dragonite on its wing. "Dragon Claw!"

"Outrage!" Dragonite spreads its wings out and releases an explosive blast of energy from in between them. Gabriel takes the hit and falls to the ground.

"Gabriel!" Lucas calls out.

Dragonite releases a second Outrage wave, but this time Gabriel digs underground to avoid it. It rises up to the surface and leaps at Dragonite. "Dragonite, behind you!"

"Gabriel, Draco Meteor!" Gabriel opens its mouth and fires a Draco Meteor point blank. It blasts Dragonite and sends it flying.

"Hyper Beam!" Dragonite fires a Hyper Beam while still falling, having it contact Garchomp's chest.

* * *

Kenshin: Finally, we end this chapter. Next time Lucas and Lance's battle ends and he, Cheryl and Houou move to Kanto. Their first big journey; finishing the last of Team Rocket.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

" " Speech

' ' quotes or such

**Bold** Thoughts

_Italic_ Flashback

**_Journal Entry 13: The Blue Adventure_**

* * *

Both Garchomp and Dragonite fall to the ground after hitting eachother with such strong attacks. Gabriel is the first to stand before Lance's pokemon. Dragonite howls out, before falling back down, fainting. Lucas grins saying, "Alright, Gabriel won!"

Gabriel growls triumphantly, before falling face forward. Lucas and Cheryl gasp in shock when they see his dragon type has fainted as well. Lance sighs, saying, "Guess it's a draw. You're really strong, just as I expected from Cynthia's replacement."

"Really? Thanks!" Lucas says, happy to be complimented by someone of equal rank.

"Although, you're still no match for Red," he says, bringing the diamond champ down.

"Eh? You mean he's stronger than you?" - Cheryl

"That's right. Even I can't stand up to his power," Lance says as he heads past Lucas to the Pokemon center. "You better get on to Kanto. You'll find your answers there."

"...Thanks," Lucas says as he leaves. "Let's go heal Gabriel before heading out."

"Right." The trio, including Houou, head for the pokemon center after Lance.

…

"Now, where is Kanto?" Lucas asks no one in particular. Cheryl looks at the town map on the pokemon center wall. He joins her as it locates Kanto is right beside Johto. "Huh. So all we have to do is cross over from here, right?"

"The fastest way to Kanto is the Magnet Train in Johto, but that's been closed ever since the Power Plant's been in trouble." - Lance

"Where can find the power plant?" Lucas asks him.

"It's in Kanto beside Cerulean City. You can take the S.S. Aqua in Olivine; with your champion pass you can go anywhere in the world," he replies before taking the ball holding his dragonite. He then walks off.

"Thanks! Let's go to Olivine!" Lucas says.

"I can fly you there. We still got five days," Houou says as she walks towards the entrance. Lucas and Cheryl follow after her, once Gabriel is healed. Houou turns into its true form and allows Lucas and Cheryl to sit on her back. Once situated she takes flight, heading straight to Olivine City.

The fire pokemon lands in Olivine two hours after leaving the Pokemon League. Houou lands on top of the center, and turns human again. She reaches out and catches Lucas in her arms, but Cheryl falls on the roof. "Cheryl!"

"Oh, sorry about that. But as you know I can't be seen or else it'll cause an uproar," Houou says to Cheryl, who remains like that for the moment. She turns to Lucas and snuggles her head close to him, saying, "At least you're okay though."

"Ano..." Before Lucas could say more, Cheryl explodes on Houou, kicking her in the back of the head. Lucas and Houou fall off the center, causing Cheryl to gasp in shock.

"Lucas, sorry!" - Cheryl

After that whole chaos ends and Cheryl joins Lucas beside the center they head for the port. Lucas and Cheryl, with Houou, reach the port where they find the S.S. Aqua is just about ready to take off for Kanto. Lucas approaches the sailor blocking the port and shows him his transportation pass. "You may go. We were just about to leave."

"Thanks. She's with me," Lucas says as he points to Cheryl. They walk passed him towards the ship and step on board.

After a few minutes the ship leaves port, heading towards Vermilion City in Kanto. The intercom speaks, "Welcome to the S.S. Aqua! It will take one day to reach Kanto. By tomorrow at 11 we will announce our arrival at Vermilion City over the intercom."

"Well, that will shave off another day. That will leave 4 days left," Houou says as she places a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Would you like to cuddle in bed until then?"

"Eh?"

"Get off of him!" Cheryl cries out as she pulls Houou off of Lucas.

Lucas sighs as he watches Cheryl fight with Houou once again. Is it going to be like this until then? Why does she like me anyway?

A sailor comes before Lucas while on patrol. Lucas says, "Excuse me, I'm looking for my room. I'm Lucas Kongoseki."

"Room 302," he says, pointing right up ahead. Lucas walks over to Cheryl and Houou and drag them to his room. After he situates the girls in his room he plops on the bed.

"This is a really comfortable bed! It's much better than the ones at the Pokemon Centers," Lucas says while lying down. Cheryl plops next to him and rolls close to the boy. "Cheryl?"

"Let's enjoy this time together," Cheryl says as she lays beside him. "I hardly ever get to be with you alone anymore."

"You're not alone now anyway," Houou says, reminding the green haired woman.

"...Anyway, I want to be with you," Cheryl says, ignoring Houou's words.

"Okay. That's fine," Lucas replies while sitting up on the bed. Cheryl moves onto him and places her lips on his.

Houou sighs and walks to the door, leaving the two to make out. She walks by an old man who falls to his knees. "Where is she? My granddaughter!"

He stands up and continues looking for his granddaughter. Houou watches with concern, before heading back to where Lucas and Cheryl are. He spots them making out, so she coughs to get their attention. Lucas rises up, but Cheryl pushes him back down to keep kissing him. Houou sighs and glares at Cheryl, her eyes glowing a bright yellow/rainbow. Cheryl is lifted off of Lucas, breaking them out of their concentration finally.

Cheryl growls and says, "Put me down! I'm trying to spend time with my boyfriend!"

"I want to ask Lucas to do something," Houou says to her, looking down at the boy. Some of his shirt has been flung over his shoulder, but otherwise he has clothes on. Lucas sits up on the bed. "There's this old man who can't find his granddaughter. I'm hoping you can help me find her."

"Why me?" - Lucas

"Because you're not a ghost to other people, and it's your duty to make me see the goodness in humanity," she says to him, causing the diamond protagonist to sigh. He gets up and pulls his shirt on, walking to the door with Houou.

"Would you like to come?" Lucas asks Cheryl.

"Of course! I can't leave you alone with that perverted chicken!" Cheryl replies, standing beside her boyfriend in between him and Houou.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little!" Houou states, grabbing Lucas' arm. Cheryl grabs the other and they head out the room. The two drag Lucas down the hall, much to his annoyance.

"So, where's this old man?" - Cheryl

"Let's look for the girl first. There's no point saying we'll help him look for the girl if we don't." - Houou

"Houou, go look for the guy. We'll find his daughter," Lucas says, making up a plan on the spot. He then runs down the other end of the ship with Cheryl. Houou sighs and prepares to walk away, leaving Cheryl to stick her tongue out at the bird with a middle finger up.

After searching the floor they were on, Lucas and Cheryl make it to the lower deck after using the stairs. They then head down the hall leading to the engine room. On the way Cheryl spots a sailor sleeping in the walkway passed the engine room. Going up the stairs they come to the second floor, and enter the only room on this area.

Lucas looks into the room, and realizes this is the captain's quarters. Up at the desk is a girl bugging the captain. "Captain, please play with me! I'm bored!"

"I can't. Go away," he says while trying to concentrate on his work.

Lucas enters the room and approaches the girl. He says, "I'll play with you."

"You will?" she asks in shock, not noticing Lucas wasn't there earlier. "Cool! Let's play hide and go seek!"

"...Sure." - Lucas

"Okay, go close your eyes and count to 10!" Lucas closes his eyes as per her orders, playing along with her game. Cheryl sighs as she watches them, listening to Lucas count to ten. The girl runs out of the room, hiding somewhere else.

"8, 9, 10!" Lucas says, finishing his counting. He then walks to Cheryl, asking, "You know where she went?"

"Lucas, that wouldn't be fair. You have to find her yourself!" she states, causing him to sigh. Apparently she's playing along too.

As they leave the captain gives out a sigh of relief. "Being captain is hard enough."

Lucas and Cheryl head down to the engine room. With no time to waste, Lucas begins his search for the little girl. He's really serious about finding her himself, despite how worried the old man may be. His search brings her to a corner where he hears a little bit of giggling. He turns left to see the little girl right there.

"You found me!" she shouts playfully, throwing her hands up like 'Yay'. "That was fun!"

"Yeah... Anyway, your grandfather is worried about you. He wants you to head to your room," he tells her.

"Ah! Grandpa! I forgot all about him!" she runs past Lucas to head for her cabin. Lucas sighs as she leaves and goes to find Cheryl. He spots her down the hall approaching him.

"We have some free time now. Wanna continue at the cabin?" Lucas asks Cheryl as they come together.

"Of course. Let's go!" Cheryl grabs Lucas' hand and runs to the steps to head for their temporary abode. When they reach their room, they spot Houou sitting in her underwear on the bed drinking tea. Cheryl immediately screams, "WHAT THE HELL?"

The Next Day...

Lucas is lying on his bed playing his Nintendo DS. Cheryl and Houou are in another argument about him, one he completely zoned himself out of thanks to his game. He's just about finished reading the chapter of a fanfic through wifi, when the ship's speakers say, "Attention passengers! We are approaching Vermilion City port! Please pack your stuff within the next two hours!"

"That's my cue!" Lucas says as he closes his DS and pockets it. He then gets dressed and grabs his bag. Luckily the girls heard the announcement and stopped fighting with one another, leaving Cheryl time to pack. After the two hours have passed and the ship has docked, Lucas and Cheryl exit the ship with the other members.

Lucas and the girls exit the ship, and look up to see the beautiful Vermilion City. Cheryl says, "Wow."

"So, what's next on our adventure?" - Lucas

"Let's go to the pokemon center! I wanna get to book a room at the pokemon center before it's dark!" Cheryl says as she prepares to leave.

"But we have to head for Cinnabar Island! It's only... Only..." Lucas turns to a passenger from the ship and asks, "Do you know where Cinnabar Island is?"

"Cinnabar Island? Oh, you folks aren't from around here, are you?" he asks, gaining a confused look from the two trainers. "Cinnabar Island was ruined by a volcanic eruption. All the residence have moved to Seafoam Island."

"What? Why didn't Lance mention that?" Lucas asks his girlfriend. She just shrugs. He then asks the man, "Well, how do I get to Seafoam Island?"

"Well, the last I checked there was a road block to the sea from Fuschia City, so try Pallet Town," The adult says, taking out a Pokegear. It shows him a map of Kanto. "Head north from hear past Saffron City to Cerulean City. Afterwards go west through Mt. Moon towards Pewter City and south through Viridian City to Pallet Town. There will be a sea route for you to take."

"Thanks!" Lucas says as they head off for their journey. Houou flies after them, smiling at Lucas' determination.

Lucas takes out his bike and both he and Cheryl hop on board. With the bike they travel even faster to Saffron City, despite all the pokemon battles along the way. Eventually they reach Saffron City, and gape in amazement at how large it is. "Wow. This place is amazing!"

"It's way bigger than Veilstone!" Cheryl adds, and they continue on their way through to Cerulean City up north. This leads them to Route 5, and further up to Cerulean City. Looking up in the sky they see it's already twilight.

"We better book a room for the night," Lucas says as he dismounts the bike to head for the pokemon center. After a few minutes Lucas exits the pokemon center with a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" - Cheryl

"I just booked the room for us two. I also exchanged some pokemon," Lucas tells her, holding up a few new balls. "Plue, Atlas, Geyser, Luxray, Zephyris and Gabriel will make a more balanced team. Now for Route 9."

"Why head there? Route 4 should be the path to Pallet, isn't it?" she asks, curious over his choice.

"We will, but now that we're in Cerulean we can fly back here just in case. Also, I want to see the problem at the Power Plant," he says to her. "I would like to help them."

"Of course you do. Go be a hero again," Cheryl says to him, turning to view the city. "I'll just explains this place.

"Before you go, take this," Lucas says, handing her his Pokegear. "I'll call you to tell you when I'm returning."

"Okay. Have fun." Cheryl leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

Lucas remodels his bike for single passengers instead of two seaters like it was before. He then takes off, flying through with the wind in his hair. His hat almost falls off.

Cheryl looks around to view all that's going on in the city. She spots a figure in black heading into the gym of the place. "...That guy looks familiar."

Cheryl walks inside of the building, holding a pokeball as she edges closer. After entering a man in black runs into her and they fall. "Oops! I very sorry! You not hurt, okay?"

"What?" Cheryl asks as she rubs her bottom.

"I very busy! No time for talking properly or to you. Not good for me if seen by somebody!" he says to her, speaking rather fast and improper. Cheryl looks up at him, bringing up the funniest shocked face anyone could make. She then gasps when she notices that he's wearing the Team Rocket uniform. "OH! You did see me! I make big mistake! You no see anything! Bye bye!"

He then runs off, leaving the gym and Cheryl behind. She gets up and chases after him, shouting, "Hey, wait!"

With Lucas...

Lucas travels through Route 5 at a leisurely pace. His bike riding brings him to a bridge running down a river. He rides down the bridge to the other side. To his shock the bridge leads him to the Power Plant. Upon viewing the place from the outside Lucas disassembles his bike and enters inside.

Inside he sees people hard at work. A security officer stands before Lucas, asking, "What is your business?"

"I'm here to see if I can help with the place. My name is Lucas," he says, but the officer keeps his post.

"Well as you know, a thief broke into the power plant. What is this world coming to?" The officer states, before he points over at the manager pounding on equipment. "The manager is so outraged he's ready to blast the next person who gives him bad news with a Charge Beam."

"What? Humans can't use pokemon attacks." Lucas states.

Suddenly a ring goes off in the officer's jacket. He takes out a pokegear and speaks into it. "Really? No kidding... Okay, I'll report this."

He heads up to one of the workers and tells him, "I just got a call from Cerulean. It appears that a shady character has been loitering around."

"Shady character?" Lucas asks, finding it to be suspicious.

The officer approaches him and says, "May I ask for your cooperation? It seems he was in Cerulean Gym."

"Gym eh? Alright," he says, before he heads outside the power plant. There he sends out Staraptor and flies back to Cerulean City.

With Cheryl...

Cheryl is constantly looking around for the guy who just ran off. She omes before a guy sitting by the gym and asks, "Did you see a guy with black clothes on come out of the gym?"

"Huh? Oh... Oh yeah! I did see a guy like that!" he replies.

"Where?"

"He just headed up to Cerulean Cape. It's just up there," he says, pointing north of where they are.

"Thanks!" Cheryl heads up to the cape as fast as she could. There she could spot the Team Rocket member just up ahead. He gasps and hides in between a couple.

"Hey!" - Guy

"Don't bust in on my time with my boyfriend!" - Girl

Cheryl walks up to him and grabs the man, before tossing him to the other side of the bridge they were on. "Alright, what's a Team Rocket member doing here?"

"Oh no! Hiding I was, but you did me found in no time!" he says, picking himself up. "Me from another country!"

"Speak properly!" Cheryl yells at him.

"Think I did, if stop the energy, be big panic and unlucky here for people! Secret it is my mission, so tell you I you I not!" He continues, ignoring her words once again. "But! If win you do versus me, a man I be and mine secret to you tell. You understand?"

"...Yeah?" - Cheryl

"Battle begin!" The Team Rocket grunt sends out Golbat.

"Yup, just a grunt. Go, Espeon!" Cheryl sends out her pokemon Espeon. "Psychic!"

Espeon's attack causes Golbat to crash into the sea. It resurfaces, having fainted. The grunt yells, "Ayieeeh! No, no, no, believe it I can't! Strong very much be you! Match I am not!"

"Okay, now tell me your secret," she says to him, standing next to her Espeon.

"Ok. There machine part Power Plant from. Me steal it. Hide it I did in Gym of the Cerulean. Near inflatable tube I put it," he confesses to her, pointing to the gym down south.

"So it was you then..." - Cheryl

"But you forget me not!" The grunt shouts. He makes a devious smile and laughs, before saying, "Beat you Team Rocket will! Come from Johto will they, mine allies, yes! Will revenge they are!"

"They are gone," Cheryl says to him.

The grunt looks at her with a confused look, before finally asking, "You say what?"

"Team Rocket has been defeated. My boyfriend and I have recently finished them off earlier this week," she tells him.

"So, Team Rocket go bye bye? That means then-"

"Screwed you are!" Cheryl finishes, smiling as she uses his way of speech against him.

"What now I do?" he shouts in panic. He then remains silent and sighs, saying, "Ok. Go home I will. Make Team Rocket I will. Good bye! So long!"

He runs off, leaving Cheryl and the couple back on the bridge. She sighs, walking back to the Cerulean Gym. Once she reaches the gym she enters inside and begins her search for the machine part. Cheryl finds the part hidden underneath an inner tube right by the pool. "Hey, he was telling the truth. Oh well."

Cheryl walks outside of the gym, only to be knocked down by a running person. "Ah! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Cheryl looks up and sees the person who knocked him down is Lucas. "Ah, Cheryl! What are you doing here?"

"I found the guy who stole the machine part from the Power Plant! He was from Team Rocket," she says, holding up the machine part she found.

"Team Rocket? There were more of them here huh?" - Lucas

"Yeah. He didn't seem to realize what happened to Team Rocket back in Kanto... Eh, his loss." Cheryl pockets the machine part. "I'll take the machine part to the power plant. Don't wait up."

"Sure. You did great," he says, before kissing her on the lips. They leave afterwards to their respective locations. Lucas heads into the pokemon center as Cheryl heads off to the Power Plant.

While in the pokemon center Lucas lies in his room with a tired sigh coming from his mouth. "This has been a long day."

"It has, hasn't it?" Houou says as she lays down beside him. "Let me wipe away that tension."

"Wait, stop!" Lucas says, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away. He then tells her, "I'm sorry, but no. I'm in a relationship with Cheryl, you should know that. I will not betray her by kissing another woman, even if you are a Pokemon."

"Is that so..." - Houou

"Besides, you should know that us being together can't happen... Why do you treat me like this anyway?" he finishes, hoping she would eventually back off.

"...I like you. That's why. I wouldn't have bothered to have Suicune spy on you if you weren't the perfect person, or someone I could fall in love with," she says, whispering that last part.

"Huh?"

"Nothing... I will follow your wishes and stop pursuing you. I figured the bridge between human and pokemon relationship in that category won't work," she finishes as she takes out a premier ball and enters it. She is then transported to the PC.

"What's with her? What makes me a magnet to girls?" Lucas asks himself, lying down on the bed.

By the end of the day Cheryl returns to the pokemon center and enters the room she and Lucas own. There she takes her rest, oblivious to what he and Ho-Oh talked about.

Morning rises as does the sun, waking the couple sleeping inside the center. Lucas and Cheryl wake up, resume their morning rituals, and release Houou; basically a routine morning for Lucas-tachi.

After breakfast, the trio leave out and head towards Route 4. On the way though they find that going ahead is impossible for them. Houou says, "Guess this is as far as we go."

"What? A dead end? What now?" Lucas questions no one in particular. He looks into his pokegear and reads a way to reach the next city. It shows a cave route connected to Pewter City and Vermilion City. "We'll have to go there. Ho-Oh?"

"Sure." She spreads her wings and turns into her true form, before allowing Lucas and Cheryl to hop on. Afterwards they fly down to Vermilion City.

There she becomes human and drops the humans in the sea. She then steps on land and watches them swim to the ledge. "You guys okay?"

"STOP DROPPING US!" Cheryl shotus at her.

"I told you; I can't be seen! It would cause a major uproar if people saw Ho-oh before their very eyes," she reminds the two lovers. After they come onto shore they wring their clothes and prepare to move towards the cave. Luckily for them Kanto has spring-like weather, so drying up is easy for them.

They come before the cave, but find a major obstacle in their way; a sleeping pokemon the size of the cave entrance. Ho-Oh examines the pokemon and says, "It's a Snorlax."

"Snorlax?" Lucas takes out his Pokedex and scans the Pokemon. It reads, "Snorlax, the sleeping Pokemon; Very lazy. It spends most of its time eating and sleeping. A snorlax's stomach can digest even moldy food without upsetting it. A properly trained one though can utilize immense strength and agility."

"Wow. So it's been sleeping here for who knows how long?" Cheryl asks as she looks at the fat pokemon. She pokes its foot paw a few times, but gets no reaction from it.

"Let's wake it up then. Spiritomb can use Dream Eater and wake it up," Lucas says as he begins to lightly pound it.

"Spiritomb has Dream Eater?" Lucas takes his Pokedex and searches up Spiritomb, with a list of moves it can learn. Cheryl sees Dream Eater as one move. "Great!"

"Then it's all up to you," he says, backing away to let her go to work.

"Go, Spiritomb!" Cheryl sends out Spiritomb, as it floats in mid air. "Dream Eater!"

Her pokemon passes into the normal type, causing it great and immediate discomfort. Snorlax's dream of eating food was taken from it. It suddenly wakes up, expelling Spiritomb. Snorlax rises up from the ground to its feet, giving out a big yawn. It then gasps and runs forward, going past Lucas-tachi. Snorlax leaps into the sea and begins swimming.

The two humans, and Houou, could only watch as it runs off, confused as to what just happened. Lucas even voices, "What just happened?"

"Who cares? Let's keep going," Cheryl says before she grabs Lucas' right arm and drags him into the cave. Inside the cave they could spot a ladder leading further down.

At the very bottom of the cave they find a road leading further west. Lucas dashes forward, leaving Cheryl to chase after him. Houou sighs and flies after them. Lucas spots a Diglett poking out from the wall. "A Diglett huh?"

"You know, I wonder... Just what does a Diglett look like at the other end?" Cheryl asks, bringing up something of interest to Lucas.

"You don't wanna know," Ho-oh says to her.

They continue along their way, until suddenly reaching another set of stairs. Lucas climbs up first, because he knows what would kick off if he climbed up after girls who were wearing skirts. Of course, that's the only thing he figured would happen since he forgot at the moment that Cheryl, or Ho-Oh, wouldn't really mind. After they make it to the top they exit the cave, and come out on the other side to see that they've come to a hill. Lucas checks his pokegear and it shows that Cinnabar/Seafoam Island is further south.

"Only a few more places to stop passed," Lucas says as he takes out his bike. After reassembling it into a two seater he and Cheryl hop aboard and travel south, until they come before a tree that could be cut down.

"I got this. Go, Vespiquen!" Cheryl sends out her prized Pokemon, having it use cut to slice the tree down. After she retrieves it, Lucas continues pedaling ahead with her. Houou continues to follow by flying.

Eventually they reach Viridian City. "Alright, we're almost to Pallet Town! Then we can surf all the way down to Seafoam Island."

"Yeah. But first, let's stop and rest. We haven't eaten since breakfast," Cheryl suggests, noticing how long they've been traveling.

Lucas is about to say otherwise, but his stomach growling tells him so. He blusehs and smiles, saying, "Okay, let's eat then."

They stop by the nearest restaurant in Viridian City and eat out there, feasting on professional bento and drinks. With the money Lucas makes expenses are not a problem. During their meal though Lucas gets a sudden call. He answers his pokegear, saying, "Moshimoshi?"

"Lucas? It's nice to hear from you again," Riley's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Riley? How'd you get my number?" Lucas asks him.

"It's Riley?" - Cheryl

"Your mom gave it to me. Anyway, we've finally set dates for the big day. It'll be in 2 weeks on Friday," he tells him. Lucas takes a moment to think about it, and then realizes he meant the wedding for him and Cynthia. "I've already made invitations for you and Cheryl."

"Really? Wow!" Lucas says into the phone excitedly. He then turns to Cheryl and tells her, "We're invited to the wedding two weeks from now!"

"Wow, that's great! I was hoping they'd set a date," Cheryl says with joy, smiling as she imagines Riley's happiness.

"I would be honored to come. Thanks, Riley," he tells him.

"Good. It'll be in Celestic Town two weeks from now. If you have the time to travel back to Sinnoh I would really hope for you to come," Riley's voice says before the phone cuts off.

"It's really nice to hear from him again," Lucas says as he pockets the pokegear.

"Lucas, how can we go across the water? Will Geyser take us both over a large body of water to someplace we don't know?" Cheryl asks, thinking about the water trip.

"Well, if we borrowed a large water pokemon's surfing ability... I might have to switch in Feraligatr," Lucas says as he begins to think about it.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." - Cheryl

After Lunch...

After eating Lucas and Cheryl exit the restaurant, with Ho-Oh behind them. She's chewing on shrimp tempura Lucas purchased for her with her bento. The three continue south until they reach Pallet Town. Lucas looks around for the large stretch of water.

"This is a nice place," Ho-Oh says as she looks around the town.

"I found the water!" Cheryl says, pointing further south to the ocean. "Time to bring out my newest friend."

She throws her pokeball up into the air, summoning Wailord. It lands with a splash in the water, water that soaks Cheryl and Lucas, and Ho-Oh. She looks down at her kimono, and sighs as she releases flames to quickly dry herself. Lucas and Cheryl board on Wailord's back. Lucas holds a hand out to Houou, saying, "Hop on."

"I'll pass. Water isn't really my friend," she replies, referencing the fact that she's weak against water.

"Oh, don't be like that," Lucas says before he grabs her hand and pulls the fire pokemon aboard. Once Wailord begins to move away from land, Ho-Oh grabs hold of Lucas and motions away from the edge, much to Cheryl's dismay. They continue sailing south towards the island of Cinnabar.

Cinnabar Island...

After hours of travel, Lucas, Cheryl and Houou finally make it to the island of Cinnabar. Unfortunately when they reach it they find it has been totally desolated. They reach land and walk to shore, looking around the place. Lucas spots a pokemon center, and that's it; just a center and a volcano up ahead.

"Wow. This place has seen better days," Cheryl says as she scans the surroundings.

"There really is no town here. Let's keep going for Seafoam Island," Lucas says as he walks towards Wailord. He hops on its back and awaits the two girls. "Ready?"

"Sure." Cheryl and Houou leave the 'town' and join Lucas aboard the whale. It takes them further east of the island, going straight for Seafoam Island. Once it reaches Seafoam Island, where they find it's really two islands merged together, they land on the only island not surrounded completely by boulders and set foot on dry land. Lucas heads into the cave entrance while Cheryl retrieves her Wailord.

She and Houou then join up with Lucas inside the cave. He looks around and sees two means of continuing; a stairway with ice coming from it, or a ladder going up. "Let's try the ladder first."

Lucas climbs up it first, like he always does, with Cheryl behind him. Houou flies up after them. Up on the next level Lucas finds that he's in the middle of a whole new section. He sees that this entire place is nothing more than a gym. After all three of them reach the top Cheryl asks, "Hey, is there a Blaine here?"

"Over here!" Lucas looks to the middle of the gym, hidden by an assortment of rock formations, and spots an old man with a white hat, a cane in one hand, and sunglasses on. He approaches the two, because Houou is invisible, and says, "I am the Hotheaded Quiz Master! What may I do for you?"

"I'm Lucas. I came here to ask you something," Lucas says as he approaches him. The closer he comes to him, the more he could see that the man seems a little pale; not just pale, but sickly too. It's as if he's under some illness. "Do you know of someone named Red?"

"Red? Of course I do! He's one of the only people I'll always know!" Blaine says, chuckling heartily as he remembers Red. He then suddenly coughs. "I hope he's done soon."

"What? Done what?" - Cheryl

"Do you know of any reason he might have exiled himself away from his friends and family?" he asks. Hearing that Blaine goes into deep thought. "Blaine?"

"To find the answer to the mystery you must venture to Cerulean Cave and seek an accident hiding inside," Blaine says as he leans back on a boulder. "If you bring it here then everything will become clear."

"...Was that a riddle?" - Lucas

"Just give us a straight answer! What is Red doing?" Cheryl shouts at him.

Blaine sighs and takes off his hat, revealing his bald head. "Red is helping to make a cure for something. The requirements for it is a special plant that grows in harsh cold weather, in three years."

"Three years?" - Lucas

"Cold weather?" - Cheryl

"Oh, I think I know what's going on," Houou says as she begins to put two and two together.

"Okay, fine. We'll go to Cerulean Cave to find some answers," Lucas says, giving up in his persistence and leaving the cave. Cheryl follows him down the ladder and Ho-Oh looks back at Blaine before leaving.

They come to the outside where Houou gathers flames around her body. She then turns into her pokemon form, saying, "Let's go, to Cerulean City."

Lucas and Cheryl look at one another, and sigh. They know exactly what will happen if they fly on Houou; she'll take them to Cerulean City, and then drop them off in the sea or something. Lucas says and hops aboard regardless, with Cheryl holding onto him from behind. They fly towards the blue city.

Upon reaching Cerulean City, Lucas plans ahead and sends out his Pokemon, Garchomp. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Lucas grabs hold of Cheryl's arm and together they leap off of Houou. Gabriel grabs them with his feet, and flies them to safety before. Houou takes off to a hiding spot and becomes human. Cheryl sighs as Lucas retrieves Garchomp, saying, "That was close."

"You really didn't trust me to keep you safe, did you?" Houou asks as she regroups with the two.

"Not really, no," Cheryl replies, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Let's go. The day's wasting away," Lucas says as he looks around for the Cerulean Cave. "I guess the best way to go is to ask Nurse Joy."

"Why her?" Houou asks, watching Lucas head inside the center.

Inside Lucas approaches the nurse, and he asks, "I'm looking for Cerulean Cave. Do you know where it is?"

Nurse Joy gasps, along with everyone else in listening range. They all leave, while Joy says, "You can't be thinking of going there, are you?"

"I have to. You don't have to worry about my safety; I'm the Sinnoh Champion," he says, a smile on his face.

"You? I heard on television that the Sinnoh Champion was currently exploring Johto," she says to him. Lucas thinks about her words, and remembers that this was probably during that time he was almost killed by J. "Well, I guess I can tell you. But you'll have to be careful."

"Why? What's in the cave?" Cheryl asks, now a little worried.

"There's a powerful Pokemon inside. It's said to be a Psychic type and extremely violent," Joy says to the couple.

"What's its name?" Lucas asks, taking out his Pokedex to look at it.

"No one knows. Whenever anyone goes in they come out horribly beaten with no recollection of the incident. Only a Psychic Pokemon has the ability to affect a human's mind like that." This brings Lucas to look at Cheryl and then back at Joy. That's when he remembers Red saying that he couldn't let Mewtwo or Blaine die.

"I see... So, where is the cave?" he asks again.

Nurse Joy sighs, and says, "It's just north of here. A sea path to it can be found in Route 24."

"Thanks!" Lucas and Cheryl head out of the center towards Houou. "The cave is just over there."

"I see. So we just have to search around Route 24," Ho-Oh says as she faces in that direction.

"I'll search west for the cave. Cheryl, can you look east?" he asks her. She nods and prepares to move along her way. "Let's go."

"Ah!" Lucas and Cheryl head up the bridge, splitting up upon crossing it. Cheryl heads east of her location, until she reaches what a sign says is Cerulean Cape. There she spots someone by the end looking out into the distance.

Cheryl approaches the woman, and asks, "Hey, do you know where Cerulean Cave is?"

"Cave? Why do you want to know that?" she asks, turning around to face her.

"My boyfriend wants to solve a mystery about someone and we think it has something to do with a pokemon inside of the cave," Cheryl replies.

"A boyfriend huh? He must be really important to you," she says to the green haired girl.

Cheryl blushes as she thinks about it, and smiles. "Y-yeah, he is. I couldn't imagine anyone else besides Lucas."

"Wow... I wish I had that special something..." If only Red was here... She says/thinks while thinking about it. "My name is Misty. If you're looking for the cave then go back the way you came."

"Back the way I came? Okay." Cheryl runs back to where she left Lucas, leaving Misty to look out into the distance. She sighs, thinking about Pokemon Master Red. Cheryl reaches the area where she last left Lucas, and spots him standing on an island separated from the land. She walks to him by hopping over a rock formation, one he used. Cheryl reaches Lucas and asks, "Is this the place?"

"Yeah. The cave's entrance is just up ahead," Lucas says as he walks further towards the cave entrance. Lucas approaches it and peers inside, spotting nothing but darkness inside. Houou floats over to them and lands beside them. "It's too dark to see."

"I'll handle that," Houou says as she holds her hand up to form a fireball.

"I'll help." Lucas adds to it by summoning an Aura Sphere. As the two walk inside they find that it's not so dark now that they have some light. Lucas, Cheryl and Houou begin their journey through this jet-black cave.

Elsewhere...

Far away in Mt. Silver, a teenager with a red cap on walks outside of a cave into the clearing. Beside him is the electric type Pikachu. He has a container with a type of flower inside resting in his hands, one he places inside his bag. "Time to go."

The trainer, now revealed to be Red, sends out a pokeball, calling out Charizard. He then hops onto its back, with Pikachu on his shoulders, and they take off. "Onto Cerulean Cave!"

Back In Cerulean Cave An Hour Later...

The adventure through the darkness of the cave continues for the Sinnoh champion and his two companions. After having surfed, rock smashed, and lit their way along the path, nothing has shown up. They only found rock, fighting and water type pokemon inside, no psychic except for Wobuffet and Kadabra. Cheryl even asks some pokemon where to find a certain powerful one, but they only told them to keep venturing deeper.

They come up to another water route. Lucas sends out Floatzel, who takes the two of them over to the other side. Lucas reclaims his Pokemon and sighs, saying, "This is taking forever."

"Let's keep going. We're almost there," Cheryl says as she wiggles her boots dry. They continue walking and finally spot a figure just up ahead. "I see someone."

The figure glows bright blue, like the color of Dialga, including its eyes. Lucas and Houou increase their attacks' brightness, revealing the Pokemon. It's a humanoid Pokemon with a purple tail and lavender skin tone, and a catlike physique. Houou approaches the Pokemon, her eyes widened with disbelief. "What kind of Pokemon is this? I've never seen you before?"

"Hmph, a Legendary Pokemon has come to visit me? Allow me to welcome you properly," It says in a male voice, as the two humans look at one another. He then glares at the other two with Houou, and asks, "But what has possessed you to bring a group of filthy humans here?"

"Hey, filthy humans have feelings you know!" Cheryl shouts at him.

"Are you Mewtwo?" Lucas asks. The name gathers the attention of Houou and Cheryl, while Mewtwo 'hmphs' and levitates towards Lucas.

"Why do you wish to know? Another trainer come to capture me for their collection?" - Mewtwo

"No, I'm not here for that! Do you know of someone name Blaine?" Lucas asks him. A blue energy surrounds Lucas and lifts him up. "Is that a yes?"

"Just the thought of that name makes me sick. My body is horribly ill because of him!" Mewtwo says as he pushes Lucas back into a wall.

"Lucas!" - Cheryl

"What did this Blaine do to you?" Houou asks the psychic pokemon, holding herself back from incinerating him right here and now.

"Do you really want to know?" - Mewtwo

"Of course! I'm sick of being left in the dark! What did he do to make Red do what he did?" Lucas asks as he picks himself up.

Mewtwo ceases his psychic energy and lands. He then says, "Fine. I shall tell you. The fact that a Legendary Pokemon, an Aura Guardian and one who hears the voices of Pokemon are here today must mean he's really keeping his promise."

**How did he know that?** - Lucas/Cheryl

"I was created in a lab on Cinnabar island by scientists; two of which were Blaine and Fuji," he says, shocking the humans. "By splicing that bald man's gene with that of a pregnant Mew they gave birth to me. They were trying to form the strongest Pokemon in the world for Giovanni of Team Rocket. After I was born I destroyed the lab and escaped. But my body was ruined by the illness brought on by the shared psychic link we had. Because of our shared DNA our minds are linked; this can only end by one of us dying."

"And you were hiding in here all this time?" - Cheryl

"Team Rocket still want me as theirs," Mewtwo says while growling. "I'd rather die than become a slave to humans!"

"Don't lump us humans together! We're not all bad people!" Lucas says to Mewtwo. The psychic pokemon glares at him, using Psychic to capture him.

"So, you really think pokemon and humans can live together peacefully? Just the naive words of a child who hasn't seen what I have," Mewtwo says as he increases his hold on Lucas. He's unable to hold in his cries of pain.

"Lucas! Let him go!" Cheryl shouts before running towards Mewtwo. Before she could continue, a footstep neither of the four humans/pokemon make catches their attention. The steps come closer, until Red shows up with a Pikachu on his head/hat. "You!"

"Use a Master Ball. Capture Mewtwo without violence!" he says to them.

"A Master Ball... What... makes you think... I have... one?" Lucas asks. He does have one, having received it from Elm, he didn't understand why Red would know that.

"Are you kidding? It'd be weird for a champion not to own one. Even Lance keeps one with him," Red says, before he looks back at Mewtwo. "Does anyone have any free space for Pokemon?"

"I do," Cheryl says. Lucas manages to dig into his pocket and takes out his Master Ball, flicking it over to Cheryl. She catches it and enlarges the ball.

"He really... He really came..." Mewtwo mutters silently. He is so surprised by this that he didn't notice the Master Ball hitting him lightly on the head. It captures him and closes, securing Mewtwo with not much of a struggle. Lucas is released from the psychic hold and falls down, leaving Cheryl to run towards him, checking to see if he's okay.

"Good job. Now, we have to head back to Seafoam Island for Blaine," Red says as he picks up the ball.

"Where did you go after we left though? What were you up to?" Lucas asks as he struggles to stand. Cheryl and Houou help him up.

"Well, you've come here so I guess you know about Mewtwo and Blaine. I guess I can tell you," he says before tossing the ball to Cheryl. "When I met Mewtwo he told me about what happened to him and Blaine all those years ago. I wanted to help them so I went to Blaine to ask him for advice. He said there is a plan that could save them both from the psychic link, but it involved a holly flower that he artificially created through gene splicing. I had to raise it in cold weather for it to mature properly and bear the right fruit."

"Why did it take 3 years though?" - Cheryl

"..." He looks up at his Pikachu, who makes a suspicious half smile like it did something wrong. "Some pokemon ruined it twice before so I had to sneak back to blaine and get more. This time though I got it down.

"With all that said let's get out of here. There's an exit up ahead," Red says before he heads past them to a set of stairs. Lucas, Cheryl and Houou follow after him. The stairs lead them to a section of the cave where they reach the outside. "I'll fly us both to Cinnabar."

Red sends out his fire pokemon Charizard. He then hops on his back, where Lucas and Cheryl join in. After Charizard takes off, Houou flies after them while still human. Red occasionally looks back at her, letting her know he is aware of her presence.

Cinnabar Island...

Charizard lands on the island. After they hop off of the flame pokemon Red recalls him back. "Now to swim over to Seafoam."

"That won't be necessary," A voice speaks. Lucas and the others turn back at the island to see Blaine walking close to them. As he does his expression becomes pale and he falls to one knee.

"Blaine!" Red runs over to him, helping the old man up. "Don't worry. I got the artificial holly you generated. We can make that potion."

"...Great," Blaine says before Red digs into his bag and takes out the container. "I have a room in the pokemon center we can use. Let's go."

Red helps Blaine over into the center, while Lucas and Cheryl follow behind. Soon they come into a room within the center. Lucas and Cheryl close the door behind them, just as Houou slips in. Blaine then goes to work, mixing the holly berries in with a mixture he had prepared. After he finished it he hands it over to Red.

Cheryl then takes this time to release Mewtwo, the psychic type laying down on an extra bed. He too is suffering hard from the illness given to him by the shared link. Red then pours the potion into two separate cups. Lucas lets Blaine drink one, while Red does the other for Mewtwo. After a while from drinking the cup, both Mewtwo and Blaine crash to the ground unconsciously.

Lucas checks Blaine's pulse, and finds that it's stopped. "He... he's dead... He's dead!"

"He is...?" Cheryl could only look at the two in shock. She had thought the potion would cure them, but it failed.

"You idiot! You said that would cure them!" Lucas shouts at Red, prepared to punch him in the face.

"I did. The cure isn't done yet," Red says, before Pikachu leaps off of his hat. He lands on the table and gathers electricity to his cheeks. "Alright, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu releases its attack, shocking both Mewtwo and Blaine. After it hits them, their bodies begin to twitch. Soon Blaine's pulse could be read, and Lucas could only look in shock as Blaine opens his eyes. "Ah, what happened? Did it work?"

"You tell me," Red asks, looking at the old man. Mewtwo opens his eyes too, revealing he's okay too. Blaine feels his heart, and sighs with a happy look on his face.

"It did. Thanks Red," he says, smiling at the cap wearing 16 year old. Mewtwo 'hmphs' and falls back asleep.

"So, that was your plan?" Lucas ask as he watches Blaine fall back to sleep. Now that he knows they are okay he calms down.

"Like I said before, the holly that I grew on Mount Silver was something Blaine created through gene splicing. He wanted me to grow it so we could make that potion. It's able to shut down a human, and pokemon's, brain completely and restart it. This erased the shared psychic link the two shared, but it also stopped their hearts. Even if they had died all on their own that would kill the other still. With that potion their minds were tricked into believing the other had died, ending the link. All that was left is to restart their hearts after their minds came back, thanks to good ol' Pikachu here," Red explains, patting his Pikachu's head at the end. It squeals at the attention.

"Wow... You really are an amazing trainer," Lucas says as he looks at the older trainer. Cheryl places the Master Ball beside Blaine. "Cheryl?"

"It's only right that I don't keep Mewtwo. I'd never get a wild card like him to behave," Cheryl says, giving a quick wink to Lucas.

The four, including Houou, exit the pokemon center quietly, leaving the two sleeping patients to rest. Lucas then asks, "So, there's one thing I don't get; I understand that you couldn't tell anyone about Mewtwo so Team Rocket wouldn't find him, but why did you tell dad?"

"He kind of found out on his own. That's all," Red answers. "When he found out Team Rocket was involved he wanted to help. He truly understood the value of life."

"Wow. My dad's awesome... Well, I guess this wraps up everything, except for one thing." When he says this, Red stops walking to look at the diamond protagonist. Cheryl does as well.

"Lucas?" - Cheryl

"I want to battle you!" Lucas says, taking out a Pokeball. "Lance told me I was miles away from beating you. I want to see how far that gap is, with a one on one battle."

"...Really?" Red looks back at his left shoulder, and Pikachu flips off his arm to land before him. "Fine, I accept your challenge."

"Let's go, Natsu!" Lucas sends out his fire/fighting type, Infernape. "Flamethrower!"

"Quick attack!" Pikachu bends down as air gathers behind him. He then takes off at blinding speed, avoiding the fire attack. Pikachu tackles Natsu in the stomach, knocking her back a few inches. "Iron Tail!"

"Use Brick Break!" Natsu stands back up and slams a karate chop down at Pikachu. He leaps into the air and avoids the strike, before his tail turns solid steel. He then spins and slams his tail down at Natsu, who responds with a Brick Break.

Both Lucas and Cheryl brace their faces from the force of power released in the collision, while Red watches with not a single flinch. Houou does so as well, showing interest in the yellow Pokemon.

...

A pillar of light rises up from the ground within the triangle formed by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. They look at one another and smile when they sense something within. A figure with red eyes can be seen glaring at them from within.

"Almost done," Giratina says as he continues with his concentration.

* * *

Kenshin: We've finally reached the ending!

Yusei: Dude, calm down. It's just Pokemon.

Ester: In the last chapter, Arceus arrives before Lucas and gives him bad news. But don't worry; things don't end on a sad note. We still got one more adventure in this trilogy. Oh and those who didn't notice it; this plotline is based off of the one in Pokemon Adventures, except no Entei.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Crystal Adventure**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Kenshin:This is it! The final chapter of Crystal Adventure! And just in time for Black and White's releases.

Yusei: When does it begin?

Kenshin:...Meh, the 14th.

_**Journal Entry 14: The Clock of Fate Spins Again**_

* * *

Pikachu and Natsu land on opposite sides, glaring at eachother. Lucas then says, "Natsu, Flamethrower!"

Natsu releases a blast of fire at Pikachu. "Volteccer!"

Pikachu gathers electricity around himself and charges at Natsu, running through the flamethrower. Pikachu then tackles the ape, striking her chest. Natsu falls back, electricity surrounding her body. Natsu tries to get back up, but the surge of electricity forces it back to the ground. Lucas grits his teeth when he realizes Natsu has been paralyzed. "Paraylzed... Natsu, Flare Drive!"

Natsu increases the flames around her body, before flying at Pikachu full blaze. "Pikachu, jump and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu leaps over Natsu and prepares to use Iron Tail on it. Natsu sees this and blocks with its left arm. "Brick Break!"

Natsu karate chops Pikachu in the head, knocking him away. Red smiles and says, "Not bad. You're stronger than Lance was when we first battled."

Pikachu stands back up and rubs his head. Lucas smiles and replies with, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"I've never seen Lucas in such a one sided battle before, not since he fought Cyrus," Cheryl says as she watches the battle.

"She won't hold up for long, Infernape," Houou says to Cheryl. "She's already on her last leg."

"Eh?" - Cheryl

"Flare Drive!" Natsu gathers flames around it and dashes at Pikachu.

"Volteccer!" Pikachu cloaks himself with lightning and charges. The two Pokemon collide, bringing up a power struggle. They continue to battle against one another, before an explosion goes off. Pikachu and Natsu are blown away and crash once again. Pikachu manages to stand up, glaring at the still down ape. Natsu tries to pull herself up but just as soon collapses, fainting.

"Natsu!" Lucas runs over to his pokemon, and helps her up. "You did great."

"I guess I win. Great job, Pikachu," Red says as he picks his partner up in his arms. Pikachu squeals in his arms and snuggles closer to Red's chest. "Keep at it. You were really good."

"Yeah, thanks," he replies. Red walks off, leaving the three alone to their devices. He glances at Houou for a second before he completely leaves, something that surprises her. "I can't believe he was that strong. His Pikachu managed to stand up to Natsu."

"He did more than stand up..." Cheryl states, drawing a look from Lucas. He recalls his Pokemon and returns to her and Houou. "Well, he did."

"So that's the Pokemon Master... I don't think anyone could replace him," Lucas says, thinking about Red. He then stands up and turns to the girls. "Well, now that this mystery has been solved, I think it's time I went back to Sinnoh."

"It's a little late though. Can we wait until tomorrow?" Cheryl asks, knowing how long it would take any of them to return to Sinnoh. It's closer to Kanto, but that doesn't dismiss how far away they are from Canalave City.

"Sure. We can continue our journey from there and see how everyone's been doing," Lucas says as he leans towards Cheryl and gives her a kiss. She is shocked at first, but returns it just the same. Lucas and Cheryl then part and turn to face Houou.

"Okay. We'll head for Vermilion City," Houou says before turning into her Pokemon form. Lucas and Cheryl climb on her back, and she takes off to the next location.

By nightfall they eventually reach Vermilion City. Lucas sends out Gabriel and he and Cheryl fly down on his back. Houou hides in another location and returns to human form. After Lucas retrieves Garchomp Houou rejoins the two and they head into the pokemon center. Once they eat and dress for bed they head for sleep, Lucas and Cheryl cuddling eachother.

"Goodnight," Lucas says to her, kissing on her lips.

"Goodnight," she replies, returning the kiss before they fall alseep.

While they were asleep, Houou looks out into the dark sky of Kanto. **By tomorrow, this will be over.**

That Morning...

The Creation Trio continue to pour their energy into their ritual, until the red eyed pokemon inside gains a full form. Out from the light steps a reindeer like Pokemon with golden bars over its body instead of its head. Its red eyes glare down at the three brothers, before it surrounds itself in a bright light.

The light dies out, and reveals a little girl around the age of 10. She is wearing a bright white dress with a gold pattern on the end. It actually resembles Jasmine's. The girl looks up at the three Pokemon and says, "It's about time."

"Arceus-sama?" Palkia asks, looking down at the little girl.

"Yes? It is me," she says while smiling. "I just took the form of a little girl. I can do that, you know."

"But you were an old man the last we saw you!" Dialga states.

"Any human form is in my power. After all, I created the universe," she says. Arceus then changes, turning into a 30 year old woman now. "So, where's the human I ordered Ho-Oh to watch?"

"She's with him right now near Kanto," Giratina says, bowing down to the woman.

"Good. I will go visit him immediately." Arceus holds her right hand out, and uses what Palkia recognizes as Subspace Tear. She then walks into the portal she created.

"Should we follow her?" Palkia asks, looking back at Dialga and Giratina.

"No. Arceus will just yell at us if we followed her," Giratina speaks, holding up a mirror shard. He then tosses it in the air, creating a portal. "All we can do is wait. That kid can handle this himself."

He walks through it, while Palkia and Dialga generate their own portals to leave into.

Elsewhere...

Back in Vermilion, Lucas and Cheryl are waking up from their sleep. On his back is Ho-Oh, having slept with him too(not in that way). Cheryl rises up and pushes her off, but knocks Lucas off the bed instead. "Ah, sorry Lucas!"

"Cheryl! You need to work on your jealousy! Your eyes go greener than they already are when another girl's around me!" Lucas says as he rubs his head, since it was hit the hardest.

"Can you blame me? You're always around girls! It's not you I don't trust-" She glares at Ho-Oh, who has stood up. "-It's those women you hang around with! I mean, how would you feel if I attracted a handsome guy our age?"

Lucas takes a moment to think about it; he would indeed be mad if a guy hung around her. He hasn't felt that feeling of jealousy in him before, but that's only because he's never seen such an incident happen. Not only that, but he trusts her to be loyal. He couldn't think about it and shuts his eyes away from it. He then opens his mouth and prepares to answer, before his head hits something soft. Looking up Lucas could see someone up above him, and gasps when he realizes a pair of breasts are resting on his head.

"Gieeeeheh!" he cries out, backing away from whoever is above him. Cheryl too is surprised to see this new person, but that's shock is replaced immediately with anger. "Who are you?"

"Sorry for intruding!" she says, leaning down to look at Lucas with a goofy smile. Her face just as quickly turns serious before she looks at Houou. "Is this the boy you were judging?"

"...You, are you..." - Houou

The girl, now revealed to be Arceus, erects her body straight. She then says, "It's me, Arceus."

"...I figured as much," Ho-Oh says before bowing before her.

"Huh?" Cheryl mutters, the name replaying through her mind. She then gasps when she realizes that that's the name of the Pokemon Ho-Oh said would kill humanity based on Lucas' actions. "That's Arceus?"

"I thought Arceus was an old man." Lucas states as he stands up.

"He can be whatever he wants to be, even a woman," Ho-Oh explains to him.

"I will now take my time to test you," Arceus says as she places a hand on Ho-Oh' head. "I will read your mind now."

"What, how?" Lucas asks. Arceus then begins to peer into her thoughts; All of Ho-Oh's memories going from the time she met Lucas to now have played through the deity's mind. She also has the memories coming from Suicune's thoughts when she met him in Burnt Tower.

"I see. He's really been through a lot. You made a good choice for a human," Arceus says after reading her memories. "I will make my choice on you."

Arceus summons a second Subspace Tear, one that sucks in everything around them. Lucas, Cheryl, their stuff, and Houou are all sucked into the Spacial Rend, falling into a forest. After standing up, Cheryl and Lucas look around and see that they're in Eterna Forest. "Eh?"

"We're back in Eterna Forest, back where we first met," Cheryl says to Lucas. A smile raises up on her face as she thinks about the time they first met.

"I will now give you my answer, now that I'm back in Sinnoh," Arceus says as she looks at Lucas. Her body morphs into an old lady around 68. "Don't mind me changing into an old lady or a kid later on."

"...Okay." - Lucas/Cheryl

"You have gone through a lot to protect the world from many threats, and helping humans and pokemon alike. Unfortunately, it isn't enough to convince me otherwise," she says, looking down at the boy.

"What?" he asks in shock.

"I will erase humanity as planned." Her statement brings fear into the two humans.

"What? Why?" Lucas shouts, running over to Arceus and grabbing her by the shoulders. At this moment she turns into a little girl, hanging in his hands. "Even after all I've done?"

"I can't forgive humanity so easily; when I was last awake I saved a civilization from a meteor falling onto them. The humans I helped saved me by returning my plates. But because they feared my power they eventually turned on me and tried to use my plates for themselves. That's when Giratina showed up and wiped them away," she explains, staring deep into Lucas' eyes. "And even now, humans are doing so much worse. From what I have gathered from Ho-Oh's thoughts she has seen humans burn down and kill pokemon, become afraid of our power, and do horrible things because of that fear."

"That's..." Lucas begins, hoping to come up with something to say. But right now he couldn't. He didn't have a way to change her mind. "...Maybe you're right..."

"Lucas!" - Cheryl

"Humans have done a lot of horrible things, but that doesn't change the fact that they have goodness inside of them. I may not agree that what Cyrus, Giovanni, or anyone else who might use Pokemon for the wrong reasons is right, but that's what trainers are for; we fight with our Pokemon to keep these bad things from happening!" These are words that have come from Lance, something he told him to remind the boy when he said he would continue his adventures. "You don't have to get rid of humanity! We can all work together for a better world!"

Arceus remains silent as she looks at him. She wiggles out of his arms and onto her own two feet. A thought goes off in her mind as she says, "Okay."

"Really?" Lucas says suddenly, glad that she agreed to spare the people he cared for, and everyone else. "Thank you Ar-"

"But, you'll have to pass a trial," she says, turning into an adult. "If you really love pokemon then you can go a long time without treating them like battle monsters."

"Huh?" - Lucas

Arceus places a hand on his head and pushes him down. "For the next three years you will live in a foreign region away from your family, friends, and partners. All you have to do is survive there, without training, using, catching, raising or battling with Pokemon. That's my only offer of compensation."

"But why him? Why always Lucas?" Cheryl asks frantically.

"Because Lucas is humanity's representative. If he really cares about this planet the way it is he will take this offer, and come out of it completely normal," Arceus says to her, her eyes not leaving the boy. "Will you accept this challenge?"

"There's no way in hell Lucas will even consider such a stupid-"

"Okay," he says.

"WHAT?" Cheryl shouts in surprise.

"It's like I once said; if I'm the only one who can do this then I'll do it," he says to her. Arceus removes her hand and allows him to stand. "I'll do it."

"But-But, Lucas..." Cheryl begins to babble, horrified out of her mind.

"I have only one thing to ask of you," he asks, showing a look of concern. "Is that okay?"

"There's probably nothing you could ask that might make me say yes, but I might as well listen," Arceus says, before turning into an old lady.

"Well, I was hoping you could wait for two weeks to send me away. I promised I'd be somewhere." His words confuse all three of them.

Cheryl approaches him and asks, "What's in two weeks?"

"Riley and Cynthia's wedding," Lucas says to her. She raises her eyebrows in surprise when she realizes that he's right. But is that really all he wants? "I promised him I would be there when he married Cynthia."

"Is that all you want?" Arceus asks him, her dark expression present on her face.

"Yup. That's all I could ask for." He states, looking at the adult looking woman, who suddenly turns into an old lady again. "Is that okay?"

"It is fine. A small delay won't change anything." - Arceus

"I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't think things would end this way," Ho-Oh says with a sad look on her face.

Arceus grabs Ho-Oh and forms a portal through Subspace Tear. "I'll appear before you at the end of this wedding. You will be thrown into another region, alone. If I find that you try to use Pokemon the way a trainer does, I will destroy humanity immediately." She then passes through it with the bird Pokemon.

"...Let's go home. My parents are probably worried about me," Lucas says before he heads off. As he walks, Cheryl remains still. He soon notices something's wrong and turns to face her, asking, "What's wrong?"

"How could you just accept that? It may be okay for you, but I won't be able to see you for 3 years! Doesn't that bother you?" - Cheryl

"Well, it does! But I would rather you be alive and thousands of miles away than dead! I promise I won't be around any girls," Lucas says frantically, walking closer to her.

"That's not it... I don't think I can stand being away from you for 3 years! It was hard enough for a couple of weeks!" - Cheryl

"...I'm sorry... But I have to do this. I want you to live, no matter what... But if you want to leave me for someone else when this happens then I'll understand." - Lucas

"I will never leave you!" she shouts, grabbing onto his shoulders. Tears begin to pour out of her eyes. "Why do I have to go through this suffering?"

"Cheryl, just remember that I'll always love you. That will be enough to get me through..." He says before hugging her back. He then whispers in her ear, "I'll make it up to you with my own proposal."

"Eh?" Cheryl mutters, confused about what he meant by that. It sounded like to her he wants to marry her when they return. "You mean... you'll-"

"Let's go home. We got a lot of preparing to do." Lucas says as he walks by her. Cheryl pauses for a moment before following after him.

In Saffron City...

"What's this all about..." Misty asks as she looks back at her friend Sabrina, gym leader of Saffron. The older woman looks at the note she got, and reads it to say, 'Want to talk with you and others outside Saffron City Gym, anonymous.'

"Who could this be... I sense strong feelings within the writing, so it's someone I know," Sabrina says as she reads it with her psychic powers. She looks around for anyone she could know, and gasps when her eyes pick up someone.

"They should be here," Red says as he comes before the gym. He spots Misty and Sabrina up ahead. "Huh?"

"Is that...Red?" Misty cries out, her eyes welling up in tears. She runs up to him and hugs Red, though it may seem like a glomp. "Red! It's so good to see you again! Welcome back!"

"Uh, do I know you?" he asks, surprised as this girl suddenly hugging him.

Misty looks up at him in shock, her eyes now on the brink of crying. "You jerk! You don't know who I am, after all we've been through?"

"...Wait, Misty?" he asks finally, realizing who she is.

"Of course! Would you remember me if I was like this?" Misty grabs a portion of her hair to make a sideways ponytail. That's when he makes the immediate connection.

"Then I guess he would only remember me if I was like this," Sabrina says as she uses her psychic powers to straighten out her curly hair.

"Eh? Sabrina? What's with that outfit?" he asks her. Sabrina is wearing a lavender tanktop with blue jeans and shoes. Such an outfit is something he doesn't recognize from before; she use to wear clothes that completely covered her up!

"I decided to change my approach to others. The military psycho look was definitely driving people away," she says to him, as she walks towards the red trainer. A small blush appears on her cheeks as she approaches him. "I am glad you're back though, Red."

"Yeah. It's good to be out of that cave," he says, before looking around. "Where are the others? I sent letters to all the other gym leaders."

"Weird. We're the only ones here. But let's forget them. I want to catch up with you!" Misty says as she places her arms around him in a hug. Red goes red as he feels her warmth and remembers his own feelings for her.

Elsewhere...

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!" Silver says as his alligator pokemon shoots a stream of water out into the air. He is inside the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City training his Pokemon hard. If he wants to beat Lucas he has to become stronger.

"Having fun?" A voice calls out. Silver looks behind him and spots Lyra approaching. "Hey."

"You... What, are you here to make fun of my training?" Silver questions her, showing a less aggressive tone than normal. "Humph! I took my time coming here but the master won't tell me anything. He's making a big ass deal about it!"

"Maybe because you're a jerk!" she shouts at him. This escalates into a shouting fest between them. None of them seem to notice Clair and Lance walking up to them.

"That reminds me of your relationship with that teenager." Lance says, looking back at his cousin. She blushes and glares at him.

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with me dating Ethan! 17 is a legal age!" - Clair

Two Weeks Later...

"When's the limo coming?" Lucas asks Cheryl as he walks outside the pokemon center with Cheryl. The two of them are especially dressed for the day, him wearing a tux and her wearing a dark green dress.

Like on cue a black limousine strolls up to them. Lucas and Cheryl walk up to it, and spot Cynthia inside. She's wearing a black wedding and is sitting beside her grandmother, Steven from Hoenn and Lucian. "Let's go!"

The limo takes them all the way to the chapel, which is situated close to the Celestic Ruins. After it stops by the chapel, the bride, groomsmen, best woman, and bridesmaid. After a few minutes of waiting the ceremony goes on, with Riley and Cynthia finally joining one another up front. A marriage officiant stands before them and prepares to go on with the ceremony.

Elsewhere...

"How can you go through with this? Lucas is a good person!" Ho-Oh says to Arceus. They are both floating in mid air above Celestic Town.

"He has to go through suffering like I did, by having everything he cares for stripped from him. That's how I felt when they stole my plates, my life." - Arceus

"But you're being too hard on him! Hating the humans who have done that to you is understandable, but he had nothing to do with that! You yourself said he was an impressive person!" Ho-Oh states, floating before the normal type. Arceus, in her adult form now, grabs Ho-Oh by her kimono's collar.

"How can you ignore everything humanity has done to Pokemon? They burned down your tower and scared off Lugia, not to mention all the things those gangs did!" she shouts at the fire and flying pokemon. Her expression then goes to a disgusted one. "Or does it change your mind about humans because you've fallen in love with one of them?"

"That... That's not it! I'm not over what they did in the past, but I've learned not to take revenge on people who are completely innocent!" Houou explains with an angry grumble.

"He's going through the trial, that's it." Arceus releases Houou and continues to wait.

Later...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The officiant says to the two lovers, and they now become married like they planned. Riley leans forward and kisses Cynthia, giving her as much love as he could through a single kiss.

Cynthia does her best to return it, and before long the entire room is applauding. Soon they all head outside the chapel, approached and congratulated by their friends and peers. Riley separates from his wife for a moment, leaving her to reach Lucas. She says, "I'm so glad you and Cheryl were able to come."

"Yeah, it's okay. Not a big deal!" Lucas says, smiling while looking up to her.

"No, it is a big deal. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have enough time to spend with my husband...It makes me feel sad that you're going to be leaving us for a three year trip," she says, frowning at that last part. "I can't imagine how Cheryl feels."

"Right..." Lucas mutters, remembering his new trial. He looks back at Cheryl, whose taking photos with Riley. "But let's not focus on me right now. This day's about you! Let's take photos together!"

"Right!" Cynthia says, preparing to return to Riley. She leans forward and gives him a kiss on his left cheek, leaving a purple lipstick mark. They then return to Riley and Cheryl and begin to take pictures together.

At the end of it, Lucas and Cheryl separate from the married couple as they take the limo over to the reception. They wait until everyone else goes, saying they'll catch up later. Lucas looks up into the skies and sees Arceus descending before them. "I guess it's time."

"Have you said your goodbyes yet?" she asks him.

"No, just one more." Lucas turns to Cheryl and gives her a hug. "Thank you for being so understanding. My mom wouldn't have believed I was on a three year trip if I said so alone."

"It's okay. It's like I said before, I love you. Even if we're separated for 10 years I will never forget the feelings I have for you," Cheryl says to him, leaning into his ear.

"I love you too." Lucas and Cheryl come together and kiss one another. The loving kiss they share, similar to that of Riley and Cynthia's just a moment ago, brings out their inner feelings. They finally part, leaving a bridge of saliva behind, and Lucas walks over to Arceus. "Hey, can you return this tux so I don't have to pay for it?"

"Sure. Subspace Tear!" Arceus summons another spacial rend that leads to another place. Lucas willingly walks into the tear, passing through.

Cheryl soon begins to cry as she watches him go, quickly falling to her knees. Arceus walks over to Cheryl, now an old woman, and releases a bright light up into the sky. The light explodes into sparkling glitter, and falls down onto the entire planet. Soon, Cheryl stands up with a confused look on her face. "Wh-Where am I? What was I just crying about...Oh right! The wedding reception! Riley and Cynthia have just gotten married!"

Meanwhile, back in the limo Cynthia is looking at some of the photos her friends have taken. As she looks at them, she stares at Lucas with a confused look. "Who is he?"

Elsewhere...

Lucas falls down into a forest. He looks down at himself, and notices he's naked except for his boxers. "Ah! Where are my clothes?"

"Here," Ho-Oh says, handing Lucas a backpack with clothes and other gear inside. "Here are some clothes. Good luck."

"Thanks." Lucas receives the backpack and begins to put on some clothes. He is now dressed in his original outfit back when he first met Cheryl.

Ho-Oh takes flight and leaves Lucas to his devices. In the air before her is Arceus. At that moment Ho-Oh asks, "Why did you do that? You just erased him from the memories of everyone around him!"

"I had to," she says, turning into a kid now. "It's part of his trial. Even erasing the memories of his girlfriend are an important part of that...Besides, it's best that she stays as far away from him as possible."

"Eh?" - Houou

"If she came here to Unova/Isshu, an event would happen that even I would be unable to handle," Arceus explains before turning away. "I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you in three years."

"Wait!" Houou shouts, but it is too late. She disappears, leaving her alone. Houou continues to look at thin air, thinking about what Arceus told her. What would be so horrible about Cheryl coming to Unova?

30 Months Later...

In the spring time of Unova, a group of three teenagers around the age of 16 are walking over to a building within Nuvema Town. One of them is a brown haired male with a red cap that has a black Pokeball etched into it. He also has a light blue jacket, black pants, and a blue watch on his left wrist. To his left is a woman who looks just like him, almost like his twin. She has long brown hair, extremely short shorts, a black vest over a white shirt, and a black watch on her left wrist. Her hat has a pink Pokeball on it.

On the guy's right is another male with a blue jacket and black jeans. He has glasses and greased hair. He looks around and says, "I guess Bianca's late, huh?"

"Yup. Let's go in anyway," The girl says.

"Ch-Ch-Chottomatte! Matte!" A girl shouts. Coming forward towards them at full speed is a blond teenage girl wearing a white dress and orange pantyhose. She also has a green hat on. The girl continues before she begins to fumble with her feet. The girl trips, pushes foureyes away, and falls onto the other guy. "Sorry about that, Touya, Cheren."

"Yeah, yeah Bianca," Touya says, pushing her off of him. He gains a nosebleed since her chest fell on his face. "Okay, we're all here. Let's go inside!"

They both stand up and head into the laboratory before them. Inside they see the lovely professor Juniper standing behind a table. "Ah, you're all here. Are you ready for your Pokemon?"

"Yup!" Touya says, smiling with enthusiasm.

"I want a cute Pokemon!" His supposed twin adds.

"Any Pokemon with a cool disposition is okay," Cheren says.

"I wanna choose soon!" Bianca states with a smile.

"Well unfortunately, only three of you will be getting Pokemon," Juniper says as she looks at them.

"...Eh?" - All four of them

Juniper places three pokeballs on the table. "In each ball is a Pokemon, a Snivy, a Tepig, and an Oshawott. But since there are only three of them only three of you will be getting one. I'll have to hand over a replacement Pokemon for the fourth one. You'll have to choose amongst you who doesn't get one of these three."

The four friends look at one another before sighing. Touya then says, "I guess we're handling this the old fashion way, right Touko?"

"I guess so," she replies. Immediately they run towards the table. Cheren falls to the ground, but pulls onto Touya's leg. His right arm is gripped by Touko, while her hair is being pulled by Bianca. Juniper watches this scene with shock.

"...There's got to be a better way..."

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends The Crystal Adventure! Finally! What now?

Yusei: Let's play Re: Coded.

Kenshin: Nah, that game sucks. *gets shot a hundred times*

Hakurei: Next time, in the last of this trilogy, Touya begins his adventures through Unova to take on the gyms and be the strongest Pokemon champion of them all. He meets Lucas, who decides to train him to become a great trainer.


End file.
